The Lost Son
by MysticSorceror
Summary: A Next Generation Fanfic. When Kyoko and Kuon's son's life starts to include relationships with other guys, a job at a butler cafe, and a dark secret the twists and turns are eventful. Can Kuon rescue his child from the darkness that he can't understand?
1. Prologue

**Notes (There's Four of them)**

**This story uses characters that I created in numerous Rps with the beautiful, talented, magical Cindersarah! She has the right to tell me to remove my story for whatever reason she chooses, if I cross a line and use her plot twist/character/voice without permission then she can tell me to take it down and it will be done.**

**I do not own Skip Beat, please support Yoshiki Nakamura's series**

**I am starting a new fanfic, please review, however I am doing this because this idea has been in my head for a while. Because I am starting a new fanfic I am only thinking about finishing my others, but when I have more time...aka this winter, I'll see what I can do**

**This will probably be my last fanfic under the username MysticSorceror as I am thinking about changing it to something that uses my real name, Fay meaning fairy. Thanks for listening - Myst**

**The Lost Son**

**Prologue**

There was a tranquil silence in the room, something that wasn't unusual in these situations and something that each member of the Hizuri family and friends were waiting for. The arrival of the first child of Kuon and Kyoko. Kuon took Kyoko's hand as he watched his son being wrapped up after the umbilical cord was cut. He looked so beautiful with his small crop of dark brown hair. Kuon's face read his joy over his first son, his first child and he felt a blissful state of being. The crying of the baby was like music to him, his son was here, after nine and a half months of waiting his son was here.

"Would you like to hold him Hizuri-san?" the doctor asked kindly as she held the baby and offered her to Kyoko as Kuon watched eagerly.

Laughing softly to herself as she saw Kuon's expression Kyoko waved her hand in her husband's direction, "Let his father hold him first. I'm sure he'll be held a lot as the days pass, we're expecting a crowd," she commented tiredly.

The doctor nodded as she passed the now quiet baby to his father, Kuon eased his hold but still managed to make sure he wouldn't drop his son. "Have you thought of a name?" she asked as Kyoko nodded as she looked at Kuon for confirmation.

"It's Ichirou Rick Hizuri," Kuon said softly as he grinned down at Ichirou loving him with every inch of his being. "Hey," he said to the naked baby, "I'm your daddy and over here," he turned slowly so he was facing Kyoko, "Here's your mommy"

"Hi baby," Kyoko smiled, love in her eyes but fear in her heart. What if she turned into a mother like her own? What if she damaged Ichirou in some way? Right now though all she knew was that she adored the child in her husband's arms, and even though she was only twenty one and a top actress in Japan she felt a maturity beyond her years.

"You are going to be so loved," Kuon said as he sat down on a chair with his son, "By your mommy, by your daddy, by your grandparents, and by all our friends."

"I know," Kyoko said not revealing the fear, "He's so lucky to have so many people beside him. So..." she began awkwardly, "You're alright with raising him in Japan, I know returning to America was your dream."

"You," Kuon corrected, "You are my dream...and now being with him, watching him grow up, being beside you as I do that that is my dream."

"I love you," Kyoko blushed as Kuon kissed her cheek.

"Love you too," he told her, "and I love him...my little Ichirou Rick Hizuri. Now you need to get some rest," he beamed at his wife, "You've had a hectic day and you won't be able to work for a while."

"But I thought that a true actor or actress should always return to work as quickly as possible," she teased as Kuon laughed.

"Still remember my words from all those years ago?" he asked

"Of course...senpai"


	2. Chapter One :: Country Style Cafe

**Chapter One :: Welcome to Country Style Cafe**

**Sixteen Years Later**

"And that's a wrap!" the cameraman called as Ichirou finished the modeling shoot, his last job of the day. "Thanks for staying so late Hizuri" he said as Ichirou grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He had been working with a new female model today who was just learning the ropes. It had taken so long because of the girl's nervousness, apparently a common side effect of anyone working with a working Hizuri.

"It's no problem," Ichirou flashed a grin at the director, a smile that showed his kindness. Like his father he had started acting at an early age, starting when he was eleven, but unlike his father at that age he was incredibly humble and hard working. He felt that some times he had to put in more than 110% _because_ of his father, but he was always willing to do so. "So you alright Maeno-san?" he asked turning to the model, Yuna, a young fifteen year old beauty.

Yuna gasped at being spoken to so softly by such a nice, patient guy. "Mhm," she squeaked out as Ichirou grinned

"Great, you did well for a first shoot," he encouraged her before she reached out and took his hand. He blinked at her.

Yuna summoned her courage as she straightened her back and managed to choke out, "Hizuri-san, do you have a girlfriend? You always seem to..."

"No I don't," Ichirou replied smoothly before he looked away uncomfortably, "But there is someone who I like."

"I'm sorry," Yuna told him as she dropped his hand, "I was too forward,"

"It's fine," Ichirou told her before placing his hands on her shoulders, "Keep trying hard to be a model, focus on that and the right guy would come along," he encouraged her, after all the right guy had come along for him, a secret he was too scared to let anyone in his family know about let alone the whole of Japan.

**Ten Minutes Later**

As he exited the set with his manager he caught sight of Ryan, the American he was currently seeing. Ryan was the son of a man who had to travel a lot for his job, but Ryan had been promised he could complete high school in Japan because of his love of the country. Ryan's father was the CEO of a famous electronics corporation and so the family had made a lot of money, one of the reasons why the two had met one another, as well as being in the same elite school. Ryan was an internationally known singer as well which worked in his favor.

"Hey Ichi!" Ryan called out to his boyfriend, "How was it today?"

"Great, where's your manager?" Ichirou asked looking around before looking back at Kenji, his own manager, someone who suspected of the relationship between the two boys but was kind enough and sympathetic enough not to breathe a word. "Kenji, I'm going to be hanging out tonight so you don't have to take me home, I'll get a ride with my dad later."

"You sure?" Kenji asked before seeing the teenager's excitement at being with his friend, "Okay, but you've got a busy day tomorrow, starting a new drama where you play the school bully think you'll pull it off?" he joked

Ichirou gave him a terrifying glare before lifting his chin up, "You're asking the son of Kyoko and Kuon Hizuri if I can act? What makes you think you can manage me you son of a school teacher," he joked as Kenji felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. He shivered before giving a thumbs up.

"Just bring that energy to set," he told him before leaving.

Ryan watched him go before putting an arm around Ichirou's shoulder, "Why don't you tell him we're together?" he asked, "It's like your ashamed of me...I so want to tell someone,"

Ichirou got out of the hold and looked around, "I'm just afraid at the way the media is going to take it," he said worried, "Let alone my parents...I mean, my middle name came from a guy who apparently had a lot of girlfriends, besides my parents are too busy to notice without me saying anything."

"Your brother again?" Ryan inquired as Ichirou sighed.

"It's not his fault...Ryuu," he began talking about his seven year old little brother, "Not only does he have these learning disabilities, but it's just..." he trailed off before sighing. "It's just that he sees things that aren't there."

"All kids have imaginary friends," Ryan tried to cheer his boyfriend up by putting a positive spin on the situation.

"It's like he doesn't know they're imaginary though...I mean he's seven but my parent's are thinking something is seriously wrong with him." Ichirou took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to relax from the stress of everything that was occurring in his life.

"Just forget about it for now," Ryan whispered to him before leaning over and kissing his boyfriend's neck as Ichirou tried to dodge, "I love how you care about your family though," he told him before they caught sight of a man with messy black hair and brown eyes hidden behind square glasses, quite like Ichirou's own. He wore torn jeans, a brown jacket and green and white striped shirt. He looked around wildly for something and Ichirou walked over to him.

Ichirou (who the authoress hasn't described yet because she's an idiot), had black hair, light brown eyes he had inherited from his mother and glasses, although on set he usually wore contacts. His hair though was less messy than Aki's. Currently both he and Ryan were in their school uniforms, white shirt, black pants, and red tie. Ichirou drew closer to the panicked twenty six year old and smiled, "Hi, can I help you?"

Aki stared at Ichirou before smiling deciding at once not to treat him differently just because of his status, which was a choice that few people made. "You haven't seen a guy around here have you, messy dark brown hair, tall, medium build, about eighteen, goes by the name Leon?"

Ryan looked around as Ichirou shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "We haven't seen him,"

"Don't worry about it then," Aki chuckled before looking down, "He was supposed to report for work here, that's all. He's my wild child."

"Oh?" Ryan blinked, "You're related?"

"No, I refer to all my employees here as family," Aki grinned in a friendly manner, "We're a butler cafe. This is Country Style Cafe" he said gesturing to the large restaurant behind him as Ichirou blinked wanting to go inside and yet Ryan took his arm and held him back.

"Come on," the black haired boy suggested as he gestured to the restaurant, "Isn't it worth a look?"

Ryan gave a surprised glance at Ichirou before nodding softly not knowing that by the end of their time in the cafe, the Japanese boy would be aspiring to be a butler there.

As Ichirou and Ryan looked around the cafe/restaurant they were caught by a number of things, first that mostly all the customers the men were serving were teenage girls and women in their early twenties, and secondly the men were all dressed as butlers. As they sat there, Ichirou looking around in wonder at the place, one of the butlers, Senri, a man in his early twenties, came up to them. Senri had black hair with long bangs, brown eyes and a kind expression on his face. "Good afternoon princes," he tried to welcome them in, "Are you two together?" he asked them not treating Ichirou with the surprise and attention many people usually had.

Ichirou's eyes widened and he took a sideways step away from his boyfriend as Ryan sighed expecting this. This was why he was confused that Ichirou wanted to go in when he tried so hard in other ways to hide their relationship. "No..." he said with an air of confidence, "Just friends, right?" he asked searching Ryan for help.

"Right," Ryan agreed ready to defend his boyfriend if he didn't want Japan to know right away about them, "We just met your manager outside and he invited us for a look around."

Senri continued to smile at them peacefully, "I'm sorry, it was my mistake," he apologized. "So what do you think?"

"It's a...unique place for Shibuya," Ryan tried to comment politely, his eyes flickering this way and that way at the different butlers. "Still, it's quite impressive," he nodded to himself, "That's the word," he spoke before putting up a hand, "You have to excuse me, my Japanese isn't exactly fluent."

"I see..." Senri nodded, already knowing who this guy was and what his last top five songs were but he didn't know whether to comment on that aspect of his guest's life or not. It was the top rule in the cafe never to let your guest feel uncomfortable no matter what was said or who they were. "Your Japanese is perfect to me,"

Ichirou looked around the place with a huge smile, this place seemed to make girls happy and he often wanted to do that, not that he wanted to date them but perhaps in this way he could hide his sexuality as well. His mother had always told him to treat any girl he was dating like a princess, and any girl he was working with and not interested in like a sister and he tried to follow her advice. "How flexible are the work hours?" he asked knowing he had some extra time in his schedule since the modeling shoots were slowing down and he had just finished one drama.

"Quite flexible, I mean we're expected to be here every single day and there are always guests who make appointments at a specific time with a specific butler," Senri told them, "Why? Are you interested in working here because our waiting list is quite long," he said sounding comforting rather than strict. "However, if Aki, Kobayashi-san I mean, sees something in you that he likes you could bypass the list."

Ichirou nodded taking this in, "and how old do you have to be?"

"Sixteen, the starting age here is sixteen, we don't tend to serve alcohol but when it's requested, our manager or I will come to the table. We have some chefs here who are great at mixing drinks, not that I should be encouraging you," he laughed.

"Is there an application form?" Ichirou asked eagerly as Ryan just continued to stare at him in shock. What was Ichirou doing? For one thing, this worried him because it drew away time from his dates with Ichirou, which on some days didn't happen at all because of time restrictions, but this might not be the best place to hide that one was gay as Ichirou kept stressing that he wanted to do.

"Yeah I'll get you one," Senri nodded before going to the front desk and pulling one out. This was the point that Aki came in coming in next to a slightly scruffy eighteen year old.

"You're applying to work here?" Aki asked surprised as the eighteen year old took them both in before seeing Ichirou nod. At that he gave a thumbs up and an elegant smile despite there being dirt on his face.

"Cool," he grinned, "Hizuri-san working here would certainly draw in the girls, that's what you want right boss?" he asked as Aki looked at him with a sigh.

"Not really, however I think..." he turned to Ichirou taking him in and nodded, "This could work, Leo why don't you clean yourself up and get back to work. I told you that playing with gangs would get you in trouble."

"Not in trouble until they kill me," he said before seeing Aki's stern expression, "Yes boss, I'll go take a shower and come down," he said before leaving for the upstairs apartment that Aki lived in. Aki would always allow his employees to use his apartment like it was their own, it was one of the things that made him a boss, his trusting nature and his good heartedness.

Seeing Leon go Aki turned back to Ichirou and studied him again. "I could give you a test run, knowing your mother's skills and those elaborate, if you mind my expression, formal events you've gone to you must have good etiquette. Do you have any other skills?" he asked

"Skills? I can cook if that's what you mean," Ichirou chuckled as he thought about his dad's cooking. Even though Kuon tried his best each time he was the one member of their four person household who couldn't make a full meal. Ichirou, like Ryuu, had learned from his mother.

"I mean, academic skills, we sometimes give tutoring to some of the customers who come in here," Ichirou looked down nervously but Ryan grinned knowing he could answer this question for his boyfriend.

"Top of his class, actually top of his year," the blonde grinned, "He's got a photographic memory after all."

"That's splendid," Aki nodded, "And do you know any other languages?"

"Yo hablo poco Espanol" Ichirou responded before adding, "Jeparletrèspeufrançais"

"He's being humble," Ryan stated as Ichirou looked down embarrassed, "He's nearly mastered both of those languages."

Ichirou sighed before nodding letting Aki know that Ryan was telling the truth, "Yeah...so..." he started.

"We'll see what we can come up with, but if you catch my drift you Hizuri-san will never have a job here," he said as Ichirou grinned at this seeing the gleam in Aki's eyes.

"I can live with that," he commented knowing the person he should talk to, the seventy eight year old genius, Lory Takarada.


	3. Chapter Two :: Eighteenth Century Man

**Chapter Two :: Talking with the Eighteenth Century Man**

Ichirou sat quietly in the large house of the Takarada family, ever since Kouki and Maria had taken over for Lory all meetings had been relocated here. That actually meant that far fewer people could talk to the former president, but at the same time far fewer people needed to. Ichirou sat rubbing his hands together as he waited for the person Lory was currently seeing to finish. He took a deep breath, Lory was the ideal person to ask about help for disguises but he didn't know what would happen if his parents found out about this job. Would they link this to him being gay? Possible, but he was more worried that they'd link this to him not being serious about the future.

"And it's good to see you again too," Lory grinned as he led the forty one year old to the door and then opened it so that father and son could see one another. "I think I'm going to bring the new snake into the next meeting,' he gave Ichirou a lopsided grin as the boy blinked not knowing quite what to say.

Lory was currently wearing an eighteen century style wig, with a long blue tail coat on with gold buttons and trim, blue trousers and a white puffy, "pirate-style" shirt. He carried with him a long black walking stick and had a flower and handkerchief sticking out of his pocket, not as unusual as his tutu or Mexican superhero outfits, but still enough of a surprise factor for the teenager who personally loved Lory's taste.

"Ichi?" Kuon asked in surprise to see his son there, over the past twenty or so years Kuon had had numerous hair styles and hair colors, however now that age was starting to finally show in his face he carried a neater, more well groomed appearance.

"Dad!" Ichirou stood up and gave an actor's smile to his father which Kuon saw through at once. "I didn't know you had business with Takarada-san tonight," he then looked past Kuon and bowed to the old man. "Is mom taking an early evening off?" he asked looking at the time on his watch.

"Yes, she's looking after Ryuu tonight because I wanted to come here for old times sake," he turned to Lory with a real grin, "It was good to talk to you again, thank Kouki-san for taking care of Ichirou for me," he said as Lory nodded.

"Too bad that you had to branch out from LME and start representing yourself, and you stole away my best manager by far," Lory replied with a sliver of sadness at how less often he would see Kuon and Kyoko these days. Kyoko still carried the LME name, but Kuon was well known enough, not that Kyoko wasn't, to not have to carry an agency on his shoulders.

"It wouldn't be the same without you Lory," Kuon told his friend who had become a second father-figure to him over the years. "So..." he said looking at his son who was trying to come up with an excuse, "Ichirou, you didn't tell anyone you were coming here. Have you at least phoned your mother to tell her you'd be home late?"

"I told her I was going to hang out with Ryan," Ichirou said, "And I did, just he has an early morning interview tomorrow morning. Do I have to take him along everywhere?"

Kuon hid a smile as he turned to his son knowing how important this boy was to him and yet he wouldn't say anything until Ichirou was the one who said. Once his son told him about how things were he'd stand behind him with everything in his being, but he wasn't going to let Ichirou know he had figured it out and neither was Kyoko, that was Ichirou's choice whether to tell them or not. "I see..." he said slowly.

"Leave the boy alone," Lory chuckled putting a hand on Kuon's shoulder, "When you were young you often came to see me, sometimes for nothing at all."

"You were the only one in Japan who knew who I was," Kuon tried to defend himself, "my son has his whole family to talk to."

"Sometimes it's best to talk to someone outside of the family," Lory put in, he looked at the large clock on the wall and nodded, "Anyway you should get home, Ryuu will be waiting for you to come home."

Kuon nodded knowing that this was correct, he turned to Ichirou one last time before sighing, "I'll come and pick you up in an hour once I've done the grocery shopping," he told him. "Your mother phoned me to tell me that we need more rice and not to just look at the prices but the expiration date as well,"

"Yeah you need to do that," Ichirou agreed before his eyes grew wider, "Wait dad!" he called after his father once Kuon had turned to leave, "You...you're not cooking are you?"

Kuon chuckled, "Not this time, just picking up the ingredients," he told Ichirou before saying a final goodbye to Lory and telling Ichirou he'd be back before leaving. Ichirou breathed a sigh of relief once his father had gone from eyesight and looked at the security guard at the waiting room door.

"Got your entourage I see," he joked before taking a deep breath in, "Takarada-san, is your wife home?"

Lory nodded, "Yes, Jelly's here if you want to see her. She's currently helping Maria pick something out for a formal dinner she has to go to tonight. Did you want to see her for something?"

"Yeah...I was hoping that she could help me create a disguise," Ichirou rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as this got Lory's interest in the young boy. Lory looked at him trying to figure out something that he could do for the teenager.

"For a role?" he asked before thinking about Cain Heel and his numerous appearances in Japan.

"Kinda..." Ichirou said awkwardly, "I don't want my parents to know but I'm getting a part time job," he announced as Lory blinked at him confused, weren't this teen's days packed with modeling shoots and acting jobs as well as class? However, the idea of him starting work and needing a disguise made him beyond curious.

"Can I ask what type of job?" he said looking at the boy steadily as Ichirou nodded.

"It's a job at a butler cafe," Ichirou replied honestly, "It's just the manager, Kobayashi Aki, feels that a Hizuri might make the place lose its simplistic charm. Apparently there's a thing between having girls come and pay for services and having too many girls come and pay for services."

"I see..." Lory grinned before looking at him, "I think something can be arranged for you," He took a glance at the boy seeing parts of his mother shining through but her at a later age, an age when she had learned how to love and would do anything to help her friends realize that same love that she had had. She was so peaceful about it but so confident, it had been good for her that Ren had loved her back with his whole heart and now they were married and their oldest child was here asking for help just like they had both done in the past.

"Thanks Takarada-san," he bowed before grinning at him, Lory took this chance to ask something he'd been wondering about for a while.

"Ichirou, Hartman isn't just a friend to you is he?" he asked and Ichirou gave an awkward chuckle

"Of course he is," he lied before seeing Lory's eyes read him. "I mean...he's..."

"Your boyfriend?" Lory asked as Ichirou panicked but he looked calm and collected on the outside because of his acting skills. "I can tell Ichirou and I may not help you if you lie to me, I can't stand liars without a purpose."

Ichirou looked weakly at Lory as if he were a young kid who just got discovered stealing cookies, "Yes..." he choked out, "We've been seeing each other for six months."

"One month after he moved here," Lory grinned, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, however more people wouldn't reject you than you may think. Your parents especially. Your parents are two of the most understanding people I've known and they love you, you can see how much they love you in their eyes when they look at you. I think that your parents are nearly idiotic when it comes to love actually, they become blind to your faults."

"Hey!" Ichirou said bitterly, "That's not true, that's like saying that I shouldn't be loved...or something."

"Of course you should be loved," Lory replied, "I honestly didn't mean it like that, however let's say your father's love for you matches your grandfather's love for your father, defeats it even. Your father once went through a time when he had no hope or faith in the world around him when your mother accepted his love and when she gave birth to you he started to believe again in the goodness of the world, your father really thanks you for that."

Ichirou looked down nervously, his face slightly heated from hearing that and he awkwardly ran a hand through his black hair and readjusted his glasses, "I was just a kid...I didn't know the effect I had."

"However everyone else did," Lory told him, "No one has seen your dad happier than when he's been around you and Ryuu. Anyway onto the disguise," he said hearing a click from above which informed him that Ten-chan was done with Maria.

Lory readjusted his wig and then watched as Maria came downstairs. The twenty eight? Year old looked absolutely beautiful with her flowing light brown hair, her makeup done to perfection and her blouse white with lace trim on the sleeves, her skirt was a faded yellow and she had on a black belt and gold jewelery to make up the outfit. Her shoes were comfortable black heels.

"How do I look grandfather?" she asked doing a spin for him, "Good enough for vice president of LME?" she asked since the deal was that she would take over for her father when she was thirty so he could resume his own work elsewhere.

"You look amazing Maria-san" Ichirou commented as Lory nodded along his agreement. Maria grinned at Ichirou.

"You always look amazing Ichirou-kun," she told him, "Just like your father, I used to have such a crush on that man when I was little," she added as Ichirou continued to smile already having heard this story.

"Well well," Lory said as Jelly came down, "My pet might I ask for one last favor?" he asked his second wife, they had gotten married once Jelly had realized her desperation at being by Lory's side when he was getting ready to retire. She had actually asked him and of course he had agreed.

"Anything for you," the fifty three year old beamed love resting in her eyes, "I am always at your service my darling"

"We need a disguise set for this boy," Lory said gesturing to Ichirou, "Well do you want to tell them Ichirou? Not a word will exit this room, right?" he asked looking straight at Maria.

"Of course I won't say anything!" she protested before her eyes narrowed, "At least not without reason," she playfully threatened.

"I want to join a butler cafe," Ichirou said honestly, "But I don't want people to know, I don't want my parents to think that I've lost sight of my dream of acting in America."

"I think they won't...that's why you're learning Spanish right so it becomes easier when you move?" she asked as Ichirou nodded.

"Exactly, but I still feel that working as a butler at a cafe would be fun," he said as Jelly took his hands.

"I have exactly the right thing for you," she said pulling him away, "We'll have to use normal contacts for now until we can order prescription ones for you," she chattered away before taking him into her makeup room.


	4. Chapter Three :: Home and Family Life

**Three interesting notes before I start this chapter**

– **I have already collected some art for some of the characters if you want to know what they look like. The link is the homepage on my profile and the artists who drew the pictures are artists from gaia online. Sadly I do not have enough gold to get more pictures drawn and have been bumping auctions for freebies so if you're interested in seeing other characters or seeing more pictures of these characters please donate to Mr Ren Tsuruga so I can get more art. Sorry for begging**

**This chapter has a lot of dialogue like the last, I am trying to set up scenes and may have to rely on dialogue for a while but I promise as the scenes get more interesting there will be more descriptions**

**I am currently trying to update once a day, however when I have a lot of work to do the next day I will try to upload a chapter in the late evening the night before instead of the next day. So thanks for reading my work and I hope you continue to keep with it.**

**Chapter Three :: Home and Family Life**

Kuon looked at Ichirou and the extra bag he was carrying after going to see Lory, inside, something that the father didn't know, was a blonde wig, some contacts and some "poorer" clothes. Taking a deep breath in he looked Ichirou in the eye as they got to the front door and asked him in a serious manner, "Did you get everything you needed from Takarada-san?"

"Yeah," Ichirou nodded honestly, "I needed his help on a project that I'm working on," he admitted as Kuon tilted his head, "Private," the sixteen year old suddenly added, "Private project."

Kuon shook his head with a chuckle, "Sure I know...I was the sixteen year old kid myself once long ago," he put a hand on his son's shoulder as he looked down upon the 5'7 boy, "You're a lot more mature than I was at sixteen, I'm proud of you, but if you ever need to talk to either me or your mother about anything you can always do so."

Ichirou rolled his eyes but nodded and the key was turned in the lock and the front door opened.

From inside they heard the bark of the family dog, a Shiba under the name of Nana. Kuon held out his hand to the three year old dog and felt Nana's tongue on his fingers. He crouched down as Nana jumped up at him but did so delicately and under balance, she was a well trained, easier to control dog. "Hey," he said before hearing a noise from the kitchen and all of a sudden the kitchen door was opened and Kyoko came out with Ryuu.

Ryuu, had lighter hair than his brother but it was a light blonde not reaching blonde by any means, he had warm brown eyes and a pale, skinny body for a seven year old. His hair was pushed to the side messily and it didn't seem to stay neat, however it didn't look untidy really either, just...fashionable. "Nii-kun!" he yelled to his brother, the expression meaning big brother.

"Hey Ryuu," Ichirou put one of his bags down still holding onto the one Jelly had fixed for him, "You had a good day today?" he asked as he bent down to pick his brother up in his arms despite the weight.

"Yeah," Ryuu nodded as Ichirou nodded listening to him, "We made cookies!" he said simply and directly as Ichirou laughed trying to hide his anxiety. Any time that Kyoko and Ryuu would make cookies meant that something bad had happened, like a bad panic attack or a hospital visit, fainting wasn't out of the question either but these things had become a normal part of Ryuu's life.

"Cookies, great," Ichirou grinned at his brother as he put them down, "Can't wait to eat them, what kind did you make?"

"White chocolate chunk," Ryuu replied looking at Kyoko who nodded in response telling the little boy he was right.

"Even better," Ichirou chuckled, he turned to Kyoko with a pained expression on his face, "I'm sorry that I was out so late without telling anyone," he pushed his fingers through Ryuu's hair gently, "I mean is Ryuu allowed to be up this late," he said as it was approaching eight.

"Yes!" Ryuu yelled in response, "Right?" he asked his mother.

"We made an exception tonight," Kyoko said although they were always making exceptions when it came to Ichirou having late afternoon jobs. "But I was worried, next time I'll send Mio to find you shall I?" she teased adopting a cold look only an actress of her caliber could.

"You think you can beat me?" Ichirou replied using a cocky voice and mannerisms as Ryuu blinked, looking between the two confused. "Mio is just a stuck up woman from a rich family, a real dark princess, but still a princess." He rubbed the side of his neck and gave a laugh that wasn't his own, "Wait until you get to my side of the tracks you...man eater"

Kuon grinned from behind as he put the ingredients in the kitchen where Kyoko needed them to finish the dishes for tonight. He gave a thumbs up to Ichirou looking like the baka father he was related to.

"Oh..." Kyoko took a step forward, a sense of insanity in her eyes, "Just a boy, my own child and saying such words to me. I'm fed up of your Oedipus conflict," she added and then with a snap of her fingers grinned in a twisted style, "I can make you weaken just like that if I want, I have more acting experience than you by twenty one years."

"And scene," Ichirou closed his eyes, bowed his head and allowed his normal smile to return. "Thanks mom, that was great acting practice for tomorrow," he told her as Ryuu still looked between the two of them starting to shiver not understanding that they were only play-acting with each other. "Any tips?"

"Stay away from a woman's sexuality," Kyoko commented, "It may alienate some people and make others feel awkward. However I loved your performance, your going to do great in this role, it's your..."

"Fourteenth role," he told her as Kyoko laughed.

"When I was sixteen I only had dreams of having that much work behind me," she told him, "You really have grown as an actor though, when I see those early pieces of yours."

"Mom..." Ichirou groaned

"Don't get me wrong," Kyoko said quickly, "You've always possessed a natural gift yet your roles right now have lived up to the greats, like your father," she said her admiration for her husband still showing in her eyes.

"Yuck!" Ryuu chimed in sticking his tongue out, "Lovey Dovey stuff, yucky"

Kuon laughed at this side of his younger son, it was so childish and cute that he couldn't help but love the seven year old and yet behind all of that cuteness there were still all those problems. He'd have to ask Kyoko tonight what really went on and why they had to make cookies but he'd never do that in front of Ryuu, it would probably embarrass him and he didn't want either of his son's to close off from him. Ichirou not telling him the truth about his sexuality was killing him enough but he understood the reasons.

Ichirou paled as he stared at his father wondering if he knew, but then again his dad wouldn't be a mind reader, great at making observations and knowing what was going on, perhaps, but not an actual mind reader. Kyoko reached out and touched her son's cheek gently waking Ichirou up from his thoughts.

"Is something wrong baby?" she asked him concerned.

"Baby?" Ichirou blinked before shaking his head, "Nothing's wrong. Mom...when you were my age you didn't care about love right? The newspapers are saying it's weird that I haven't had a girlfriend or been out on a date for two years. Ever since I was fourteen I've lost interest in dating and wanted to focus on career, can't they see that?" he asked bitterly.

Kyoko looked at him, her now long black hair making her look beautiful because of the contrast to her skin. Her eyes softened and she knew that Ichirou might not open up to her at this point about what he was hiding, but in her own way she hoped that she could make things easier.

"It's just because this was the age when your father and I weren't dating, they think they can draw some parallel I think," she insisted, "And it's fine if you don't have a girl you want to date, more than fine, in fact it's natural that you're prioritizing other things."

Ryuu looked between his mother and his brother before speaking softly, "Ari isn't your girl friend?" he asked not really understanding since Arielle Dubois, a half French, half Japanese girl who lived in Japan and worked in the modeling industry, was Ichirou's best friend and had been since Ari had moved at age twelve to Japan, her mother's homeland.

"No she's just my friend," Ichirou nodded trying to make things easier to explain, "Mom, I'm worried about Arielle actually, she's interested in that rapper Seiji Fuwa."

"Fuwa," Kuon said before taking a deep breath, "Is that guy really that amazing, his father is a total dick"

"Dad!" Ichirou said in shock as Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Kuon!" Kyoko exclaimed, "Not in front of Ryuu, and I'm sure that Shou's changed after the years. Seiji always has a good image on TV, whether that's for show or not is not up to us to decide."

"Mom, weren't you in the same class as his mother in school?" Ichirou asked suddenly interested in this guy who was one year older than him, a boy who had been the reason for the Nanokara-Fuwa wedding due to the questionable age of the mother.

Kyoko shuddered jokingly, "Mimori Nanokara was never my idea of a friend, I can't believe that after all the time he spent pursuing me that he actually married her,"

Ryuu looked up at Kyoko confused, "Did you want to marry him?" he asked as Kuon spluttered.

"Of course not, I was quite smitten with your father I just didn't realize my emotions and affections until it was nearly too late. I had to rush to the airport to tell him before he boarded a plane for America. Stopping him at the airport though, that was cliché."

"You stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life," Kuon told her before coming over and kissing her on the lips making her freeze for a moment like she always did before placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him back. "So you need any help with dinner?" he offered as the whole family turned quiet and everyone looked away from Kuon.

"I've got my helper already so why don't you read over a script or something. Isn't that right Ryuu?" she asked her younger son.

"Right," Ryuu nodded rolling up his sleeves.

"I'll go change then," Ichirou stated as he saw his parents nod and then climbed the stairs to his room.

Ichirou's room was quite large, as the house itself was rather spacious and in a luxurious area of Ginza. He had an adjoined bathroom and a huge walk in closet. Against one wall of his bedroom were four large bookcases, one holding all his scripts and blu ray disks of his dramas, it also contained some books on the theories and techniques of acting. Another bookcase held his school books and the rest were just personal books he had collected over the years. He had an expensive looking desk with both a desktop computer and a brand new laptop with two screens attached to the computer. He also had a table and two chairs for when he was eating in his room. It was the perfect place for a teenage boy to just hang out. His stereo system was in the far corner but he often had to keep the volume down since it scared Ryuu a little.

Entering his bathroom he started to get changed and then put his disguise on. His contacts were a deep green in color and his wig was blonde where he could easily sweep the bangs to the side. He put on the makeup that Jelly had provided for him as well to make his complexion look slightly different. In the end he stood back not recognizing himself, Jelly was certainly a master at her craft.


	5. Chapter Four :: I will be your butler

**Chapter Four :: I will be your butler**

**Two Weeks Later**

Ichiro, now disguised as Kei Kawaguchi, stood opposite the other new butler, Akira Tanaka, patiently. He offered a smile to the new boy who was sizing up his competition. Akira had red hair, was wearing blue shaded sunglasses, and the new butler uniform for the first year butlers. His eyes were a deep blue in color. Neither of the boys knew why the other one was starting today and whereas Kei wanted to start things off on the right foot, Akira was sizing up his competition.

Aki came towards them and then put a hand on each boy's shoulder, "I'm happy to welcome you to Country Style Cafe," he grinned at the two of them, "However, we don't like people who are late without a proper reason and we will remove anyone who makes our guests feel intimidated or unwelcome. We will get rid of anyone not doing their job well, and we will fire you no matter the family status, the popularity of the butler here, or the reasons for joining," he said not looking at either of them, "If you refuse to do as asked. Those are my inspiring words for the two of you. Alright?"

"Sure," Akira replied in an upper-class Tokyo accent as Kei formally bowed.

"Ye-Yes boss," he tried in a perfectly executed Osakan accent that he had adopted for this role, due to his seiyuu work even his voice was recognizable these days.

"Great, then welcome to the family," he smiled at each of them.

"Thank you boss," Kei replied still bowing

"Yeah...thanks" Akira said showing an appreciation that didn't include formalities which made Kei believe he was slightly arrogant, but he wasn't going to make an enemy on his first day and make that claim against him.

"So you need to leave in three hours?" Aki asked Kei, "And you in four?" he turned to Akira.

"Sorry boss," Kei told him as he got out of the bow and looked directly into the face of the manager. "I...I'll make it up to you,"

"Don't worry about it," Aki smiled warmly at the younger of the two butlers seeing that Akira wasn't worrying about it at all.

"Thank you boss," Kei added with a shy grin. Aki nodded and walked away from the two of them. As Aki was gone, Akira took a step towards Kei and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think you can beat me," he whispered that warning, "I'm going to own this place someday."

"I..." Kei choked knowing that even as Ichirou he wouldn't be able to compete against that ice cold glare that was in the other butler's eyes. "I wasn't thinking that, I was thinking that we should be friends. Help each other out. I mean we're both new here."

"Exactly," Akira smirked staring at his hand, "Which is what makes us direct competition. Do you really feel that that man will keep both of us? I give it a month before one of us is out of that door."

"I don't see it that way," Kei replied, "Afterall he called us a family," he said adopting this innocent naivety which he had created his character with. "So..." he began trying to change the subject with Akira, "Do you know where we're supposed to start?" he asked as Akira looked at the two cards that Aki had left out on the table of the two tables of guests who needed serving. Picking up the one closest to Kei he grinned, "I get table fourteen, you get table twelve," he said looking at the other laminated card.

"Alright," Kei agreed before looking at the table chart and walked over to his table. He blinked seeing who his customers were, a sixteen year old boy and girl who were definitely not on a date. He looked at the two foreigners and hid a grin at their presence. "Welcome," he said as Aki had told him to practice. He dipped into a bow before them and then returned into standing position. "This is Country Style Cafe and I will be your waiter tonight Kawaguchi Kei, you may call me Kei if you wish."

The red headed girl was wearing a pink lolita outfit and had clips that looked like sakura blossoms in her hair, she was also carrying a pink bag with her that contained her possessions. "Alright Kei-kun," she said with a bow of her head, "It is my pleasure to meet you, you're quite cute looking you know."

"I'd second that," the American boy commented with his spikey blonde hair. Today he was wearing a brown jacket and black t-shirt, he also had on black pants and a brown belt. He paused before speaking in Spanish "_I really wish I could kiss you right now_,"

"Ryan" the girl said slapping his wrist as one of the other waiters turned around, having partially understood what the American singer had said but he quickly turned back to his own table and the girl he was tutoring in Italian.

"It's true," Ryan grinned back he reached out and held Arielle's hand as if they were on a date, causing Ichirou to wish that he was holding his hand instead. They never held hands in public and now that he was doing so with someone else, it was a pain that made his heart beat painfully. "Don't be upset with me puppy," he said looking at Arielle but saying the words to Kei instead.

Akira grinned as he turned to look at them, puppy that was a good one. A loyal pet that would answer to any command, something he could try to execute on all those people here that would want a piece of him.

"I'm sorry," the red haired girl smiled softly looking down before gazing up at Kei, "My name is Arielle Dubois," she said.

"Ah Arielle-hime, may I call you that?" Kei asked forcing himself to blush to stay in character when all he wanted to do was smile at Ryan, but Kei didn't have a boyfriend, Kei wasn't interested in guys like that, he was interested in girls. "May I say with your look and your name it seems like you were a character inspired by..."

Arielle looked at him slightly annoyed but her face soon turned peaceful, "I'm not a "character" as you put it for one thing and even if I was the writer who created me did not create me thinking about Arielle from The Little Mermaid, instead they would have gone through many French names trying to see which is right," she said to him in quick French as Leon grinned from across the room having understood that.

"My mistake," Kei paled before feeling Arielle's hand on his own, "I owe you my deepest apologies."

"Oh no, it's a common mistake," she laughed lightly. "A lot of people make it."

Ryan looked between the two of them before holding his hand out, "I'm Ryan Hartman," he introduced himself although Kei nodded at once.

"You need no introduction Hartman-san," he said, "May I call you Ryan-sama?" he asked as Ryan looked at him and paused.

"I prefer Hartman-san," he said not in a cold manner but in a more formal one, he just didn't want to risk Ichirou losing his disguise if his boyfriend didn't want to. Although in this disguise he just wanted to hold the shy boy close and kiss him down his neck, the thought of not being able to do that was killing him.

"Alright, Hartman-san and Arielle-hime," he repeated before showing them the menu, "There is a rule here and that is that one must order any two items of the menu. You can order whatever you wish and I will serve it to you."

"Can you feed me Kei?" Arielle asked innocently creating her puppy dog eyes for him.

"It would be my honor to princess," he bowed deeply as Ryan smiled at how serious his boyfriend was taking this role. If he and Arielle came here often then he could see Kei many times, perhaps even many times a month. That might make up for losing time he could have spent with his adorable boyfriend.

"Will I be able to feed you my love?" Ryan asked as he placed a hand on Arielle's cheek and she nodded, a strand of her hair falling in front of her face but she gracefully tucked it behind her ear. Kei almost lost control of himself but returned back with an actor's smile, one that looked like his father's when in the past he used to control himself when upset or unsettled by something.

"Of course," Arielle giggled before scanning the menu. Once the two had selected their food Kei returned to the kitchen and was then assigned to a second table as the two waited. Every time he looked at them he saw them play acting as a happy couple and wondered how the paparazzi would take this. In his heart he wanted to be open with Ryan like he seemed to be with Arielle today, he wanted an open relationship that the whole world knew about and he wanted to announce that Ryan was his boyfriend. However the fear in Ichirou's heart was too great at being exposed and losing his jobs, respect, and other friends if they found out. He had to keep his relationship with Ryan a secret.

He watched as Ryan chuckled at something Arielle had said to him and he looked at the ground painfully. He only knew right then how possessive he was of his boyfriend, but he also realized how much he loved him. So much that if he were ever to lose him the pain would be unbearable.

**Three Hours Later**

As Ichirou was just finishing his day and sneaking out the back entrance in his normal clothes, storing the bag with his disguise in it in Aki's private room in a locked closet, he caught sight of his first two customers.

"Hey," Ryan grinned at him as Ichirou walked over to him and felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around him after looking around to see if anyone was there. "How does it feel to be a butler."

"Acting like two people dating," Ichirou complained, "Not fair, it made me feel I could lose you to another."

"Aww," Arielle said softly, "We really didn't want to make you feel like that, just throw the media off a little," she said in French. "Besides we both really wanted to see you in your new role. You did great you know,"

"Thanks," Ichirou grinned, "I really enjoyed it."

"Well we really enjoyed it too," Ryan added before they walked off. Arielle dug up her new music player and passed Ichirou her ear pieces before he put them in.

"What do you want me to listen to now?" he asked her, "It better not be Fuwa."

"Of course it is," Arielle grinned before playing Seiji Fuwas latest hit.


	6. Chapter Five :: Friendship with Akira

**Chapter Five :: Friendship with Akira?**

**Three Months Later**

Ryan took a deep breath as he looked at the class list for the next year for the last time that day, he looked downcast. Arielle and Ichirou were in the same class, but he wasn't. Ichirou was so busy these days, if it wasn't his acting it was his modeling or the butler cafe, they rarely saw each other as it was and he felt left behind. His eyes scanned the lists and then the announcement board to see that a dance had been set up by the school's host club. He sighed weakly, Ichirou would never ask him to go and he would never agree to go either, he didn't want his reputation to get hurt.

Leaving the school grounds he felt a painful sting in his heart as he saw a couple of girls talking about Kei Kawaguchi and the butler cafe. After the fifth time he had visited with Arielle, Ichirou had asked him to stop coming. It was fine for Arielle to come, but he, as he was told, looked out of place and people might catch on.

It was hard these days not to feel as if he had been left by the first boy he had truly loved. However, he knew in his heart how deeply Ichirou cared for him, he just was really bad at showing it because they hadn't gone public in the nine months they had been together. Walking through the freshly fallen snow he felt the weather turn cold again and pulled out his phone. Luckily he caught Kei on a break as he heard the door to the private room in the cafe close.

"Hey," Ryan said softly, "Is now...okay to talk?"

"Ryan..." Ichirou groaned, saying his name as if he were someone who would not leave him alone instead of his boyfriend, "No, no it's not...but we can," he added giving Ryan a moment's pause.

"You sure?" he asked before forcing happiness into his voice, "Do you want to hang out tonight? Help me out with the homework?" he joked, "Play a video game? Watch TV?"

"I can't do that," Ichirou replied nervously, "What if someone found out? It's too obvious."

Ryan blinked before sighing but his sigh didn't travel down the phone, it only just then crossed his mind, the question of whether Ichirou was ashamed of him or not. He was an American, a gaijin, perhaps that was what Ichirou was trying to hide from the media, not only the fact that he was gay but that he "preferred" white boys. "How about we meet for dinner...with Arielle..." he added, "The three of us at the okonomiyaki house you liked," he tried desperately concealing that desperation as well.

"Sure," Ichirou responded weakly, "Sounds like fun."

"Glad to hear it, I'll let you get back to work now, meet us there at seven after tonight's shift," he gave Ichirou time to say goodbye before he closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He called Arielle as he walked away from the school, the place where he had met Ichirou and the place that they could call their own at least for a little while.

- **Meanwhile -**

Kei sighed as he put the phone into his pocket, it was hard now, everything was just getting harder. He enjoyed working as a butler and was doing quite well at it, in three months he had ranked number two out of all the butlers whereas Akira had ranked sixth, dead last out of the regular butlers. No matter how hard Kei had tried getting Akira to like him as a friend there was still a road block in the way between the two teenagers.

As Kei walked into the kitchen to help with the washing up since his shift was over he saw Akira heading in as well. Due to their both having to leave the restaurant often Aki made them help in the kitchen after their shifts to make up for time lost. "You're doing clean up now too?" Kei asked with a friendly smile, which Akira surprisingly returned.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It's annoying that Aki makes us do this," he said casually as Kei shook his head.

"I don't really think that boss does it to be annoying, I mean if we continue on as butlers we're going to have to do a lot more jobs as well," he squeaked out as Akira looked at him, studying him.

"You sound gay," he said bluntly as Kei took a step back, a confused look upon his face.

"I sound..." he asked before laughing, "No...don't be stupid," he said as Akira looked at him as if reading him before shrugging.

"I suppose you aren't," he added, "I mean gay people should be locked up in asylums, they're definitely crazy enough to be locked up."

"Maybe," Kei forced a laugh out as Akira turned to him.

"You're alright you know, so what's your family life like, got any brothers or sisters?" he asked, "Your parents still together?"

Kei blinked not understanding if this other teenager realized that they were in Japan and it was a little too forward to ask a coworker these things if you had rarely spoken before. However Kei just brushed it over with a light grin, "Yeah my parents are together," he told him, "But no I don't have any siblings." _I'm sorry Ryuu_, he apologized in his mind but he didn't want to get detected to be Ichirou Hizuri, not when things were going so well. "How about you?"

"My mother's gone," Akira replied in a straightforward manner, "No siblings, she dumped me with my father because she doesn't understand true beauty. Of course my old man doesn't have a great job, works at a convenience store, that means I have to pay my own tuition."

"Oh," Kei responded quietly, "I'm sorry. I can just imagine how that can feel," he tried as Akira shrugged.

"I'm used to it," he replied before grinning, "Kei...I'm going to a party after this, great way to connect with people isn't it. I bet I could find you a girl," he said to him as Kei blinked and looked away.

"Actually..." he began before looking straight at Akira, he had been trying to befriend this guy from day one and now was his opportunity to do so. Accept the invite and then he'd have a pleasanter time at the cafe, he was already friends with Leon and Senri, but to make friends with Akira would feel like jumping over a hurdle. "Yeah that'd be great," he grinned.

"Good to hear it," Akira grinned before doing the cleaning. He looked at the clock as Kei's eyes moved that way as well. It was six thirty, thirty minutes before he had said he would meet Ryan. Ryan was on the school archery team and fencing teams anyway and so he would have been just getting out of school, best to give him some time to recuperate.

When time came for them to leave Ichirou decided that it would be best if he didn't change, he couldn't expose himself now, not to anyone. He'd remain Kei tonight and Kei would be friends with Akira, that was the way things were going to work. Grabbing his plain, unidentifiable, black school case and backpack he left with Akira.

Whilst they were walking Akira turned to Kei several times before smiling, "I'm sure you're going to have a lot of fun tonight, these things get pretty wild at times."

"I..." Kei choked as the snow fell on the wig, "I'm looking forward to it."

"You should," Akira said before leading Kei to an apartment building and then to the apartment itself where he had said the party would be held, leading him in he finished his sentence from before. A sentence that had stayed uncompleted and caused an air of silence between the two butlers, "You're the guest of honor," he said as Kei blinked confused.

As the door opened Kei noticed that the place was dark, quiet, seemingly empty until Akira's voice turned harder. "Grab him," the butler ordered as Kei felt hands on his arms and legs. He hadn't inherited either of his parent's strength and was usually hopeless at sports, it was Ryan who defended and protected him.

"Akira!" he asked only seeing the people faintly before a sock was inserted in his mouth and he felt tape pressed against his lips, he could see though and he could hear Akira's voice.

"Keep the wig on," Akira whispered to one of the guys however Ichirou couldn't hear exactly what was said. The guy nodded and Ichirou felt that he was being held down by someone before hearing the rips of his clothes being torn off of him. He struggled to get free but there were too many people and they were too strong, he couldn't defend himself and with Ryan not there he couldn't defend him either. Closing his eyes he thought about his boyfriend before feeling something strange, they were undoing the tape on his mouth and taking out the sock whilst still holding him down.

"I hate gay people..." Akira commented before Ichirou had stolen away his first time with a guy, he had stolen away from him his first sexual encounter and it was all against his control. All he could feel was guilt and pain, all that he could see was Ryan's disgusted face, and everything else was black

_End Scene._

**Sorry I left you on such a short scene, I hope I tackled it tastefully and not too graphically, if you think it's too graphic then tell me and I will either update the story to M or edit this chapter. Please review**

**~Fay**


	7. Chapter Six :: Aftermath

**Okay so I feel like the reason why no one is reviewing my story is because I just update it too much, so I've decided only to update on Monday, Wednesday and Sunday unless surprisingly the reviews pick up. I'm not expecting people to review, but it lowers my excitement of updating without it.**

**Thanks**

**- Fay**

**Chapter Six :: Aftermath**

Once Ichirou got home, having removed his wig and ripped clothes in a train station bathroom after he had been let go, he stumbled around a little. He felt so light headed and didn't know what was wrong with him. He took a deep breath and felt the tears in his eyes, he didn't understand why he was crying. He didn't understand what had happened to him. He looked down, he had asked for that guy to sleep with him right? Why else would it happen?

Taking a deep breath he walked into the kitchen feeling faint. He needed to get himself something to take the taste away from his previous encounter. He walked to the cupboard, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He looked down at his bag, he'd have to ask Aki for some new clothes and just explain to him that he was attacked or would mugged sound better?

Taking slow sips of his water, he looked at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall and read the time, midnight. Wasn't it just six thirty? Didn't he just finish at the cafe? Where had the time gone? As he stood there drinking the water slowly, he heard a noise from upstairs. There was someone walking down the stairs, patting his head to make sure that the wig wasn't there, Ichirou turned ready to greet his family member.

Kyoko appeared at the doorway after a moment and then looked at her son, concern, anger, and relief showing on her face at the same time. "Ichirou? Do you know what time it is?" she whispered sharply deciding to vent on her anger.

Ichirou looked at the clock, still in this half dream world and then answered her back properly, "Quarter past Twelve?" he asked as Kyoko folded her arms annoyed at the casual way he was acting.

"Exactly, what were you doing out at midnight?" she asked again, "Your father's out looking for you right now. We've already called Ryan who didn't answer, but Arielle hadn't seen you all night. Apparently you were supposed to meet them at a restaurant five hours ago?"

"Maybe," Ichirou shrugged irritating his mother again, "I was having sex," he told her, tears in his eyes as he felt dirty. Still why should he feel dirty, sex was a beautiful thing meant to be indulged in, perhaps it was because it wasn't with Ryan that was the problem. Of course tonight was like a dream to him, somewhere he couldn't feel stable and no one could tell that his mind was broken due to his denial of the situation that had occurred.

"With Ryan?" Kyoko guessed closing her eyes "You should have called before doing something like that, I mean you didn't have to explain it that much, but that you were staying o-"

Ichirou started shaking not knowing whether it was in fear or anger, "How long have you known!" he snapped loud enough to wake Ryuu up. "Why didn't you ask me? Are you just ashamed of having a homosexual child, a gay son. Scared of the negative coverage that'll occur?"

Kyoko looked at him before her anger got the best of her and she slapped him, it wasn't enough to seriously hurt, but it was enough to stop him. It still wasn't enough to wake him up from his denial. "Ichi..." she said looking at her hand horrified at what she had done, "Why didn't you just say, me and Ryan had sex tonight?"

"It wasn't with Ryan," Ichirou whispered harshly, "Do you really not think that I could choose to be with another guy if I wanted to?"

"But..." Kyoko whispered, "Isn't Ryan your boyfriend, you two have been seeing one another for at least five months."

"Nine," Ichirou stated. "We've been seeing each other for nine months," he looked away, "This really isn't any of your business, who I've slept with is none of your business either."

"Ichi..." Kyoko sighed feeling incredibly drained from this conversation before they heard a knock on the door. They both turned around as Kyoko looked grim, "That's probably your father," she told him, "He's going to be angrier than I am," she told him and then looked down. "Why? Why didn't you just call?"

"Because perhaps I wasn't ready for you to know I was gay?" Ichirou asked as Kyoko looked away and then went to get the door. She blinked in surprise at finding Ryan there instead of Kuon. She looked at the sixteen year old blonde, he was dressed in a sweatshirt and sweat pants. He looked exhausted as if he had just woken up. "Hey," she said

"I heard Ichi was gone," Ryan said the worry and concern evident from just one glimpse at his pale face, "I wanted to help look. My dad knows I'm here," he informed Kyoko before she stepped aside so that the two teenagers could look at one another.

Ryan walked over to Ichirou seeing his red cheek but he wanted to slap him again. Ichirou had stood him up tonight but he had also scared the hell out of him with just disappearing for no good reason. "You idiot," he said keeping his distance from his boyfriend. "You moron, your my...friend Ichirou and you just ditch me and Arielle to do what?"

"My mom knows what we are to each other," Ichirou commented making sure Ryan was as aware of the situation as he was. "It's fine now," he looked down the guilt in his eyes. "Ryan, I can't be your boyfriend any more."

Ryan blinked completely taken aback by that statement, "No," he whispered, "I don't accept this," he added stubbornly.

"I..." Ichirou began, "I slept with someone else tonight, another guy."

Ryan's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger, "So you believe being completely honest with me is the best decision? You really think that?"

"I think I'm in love with them," he added before shaking his head trying to figure out the night which was just a blur to him, he didn't know what to say. "No...that's not right. Akira, I think I'm in love with Akira."

"Akira the butler? I thought you two weren't very close," Ryan asked bitterness coating his voice.

"What I did tonight, sleeping with someone else, isn't that just a sign of love?" Ichirou asked himself not seeing through the heavy coat of denial he was laying on the situation, "Akira offered me a chance to have that love, a closeness that we've never had."

"So you slept with Akira," Ryan asked but didn't wait for an answer, he moved forward backing Ichirou into a wall and then punched the wall beside him. "We're done," he said starting to hate the black haired boy.

Ichirou nodded at that realization, his heart was breaking though but strangely all his angels had gone insane and were relocating themselves even as Ryan was speaking towards loving their Master Akira. It was like the angels were being strangled and turning mad because of some other force, some goblin or something that was bewitching them. Instead of looking hurt at this sentence, the Hizuri smiled in a peaceful manner. "Alright,"

"Alright!" Ryan asked biting back his own sadness, "Is that all you have to say to me, alright?"

"Yeah, I mean Akira has offered me more than you ever have, he's given me something that we've never shared. He loves me!" he yelled making it seem that he really believed in what he was saying. "What I did tonight, what Akira did to me, that was an action of love."

"I hate you...I hate what you've become," Ryan whispered, "NEVER" he said a warning in his eyes that he would kill him if he were to break his next words, "Come near me or try to contact me again. I am done with you," With that he turned and walked out the door bumping into Kuon as he was coming in.

Kyoko and Kuon both stared at their son, seeing his lopsided smile and wondering what really happened that night. Who was this Akira kid and why did Ichirou look alright with the fact that the boy he had loved now hated him. Kuon looked at Ichirou fearing something was wrong with his son but his anger got the best of him.

"Ichirou," he growled, only catching Ryan's last words. "What the hell did you think you were doing coming home this late?"

"I didn't realize how..." Ichirou started to explain but Kuon cut him off.

"You do understand that you're living under my roof?" he asked him as Ichirou nodded, "And should be following my rules." Ichirou nodded again. "Then what the hell did you think you were doing coming home this late!"

"I wanted to be somewhere safe," he said a response that neither Kyoko or Kuon was expecting.

"Safe?" Kuon barked, "Where were you that was unsafe?"

"It wasn't unsafe," Ichirou denied, "It was the safest place on earth. It was so comforting to know someone cared about me!"

"Safest place on Earth?" Kuon asked skeptically, "This house should be the safest place for you. Now I don't want you out this late again, you are to come home at seven unless you are with Kenji do you understand?" he asked

"Yes sir," Ichirou nodded not knowing that this was an order he wouldn't follow.

"And you are to give full explanations of your day to either your mother or I," Kuon followed his previous demand with.

"Yes sir," Ichirou said looking between his parents trying to find out who would be more comfortable with the idea of the butler cafe.

"And you are to bring th-" Kuon started before hearing a small voice from the staircase.

"What's going on?" Ryuu asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing," Kuon said losing track of his stream of thoughts, "Come on," he grinned at Ryuu making it seem that right now they were a happy family, "Let's get you back to bed," he walked over to his youngest son and picked him up as Kyoko turned to Ichirou.

"I love you Ichirou, I don't want you to hide that you're gay but I won't tell anyone, now get to bed," she told him as he nodded. As he was walking up the stairs she added, "I'd like to meet this Akira you're seeing."


	8. Chapter Seven :: A Loss or A Gain?

**Wow, as Cindersarah (if she is reading this) may know, this chapter ending does not mirror the flow of the RP we did, but I've got some added twists to help it keep going...yes it's going to be really long, but since I'm mainly writing for myself ((and perhaps the three reviewers I've gained)) I'm allowed to make it really long.**

**Chapter Seven :: A Loss or A Gain?**

As Ichirou got to the school the next day, having missed his first class to do an early morning interview, he heard whispers from some of the members of the school's archery team. "Is it true?" one of the boys, another actor for LME but part of the Love Me group asked, "Hatman's really gone back to America?"

"Apparently he did an exit interview this morning stating that he's going back to live with his mother, his father will join them later," a rich girl who was just breaking into the pop idol world replied. "I can't believe he's doing this...he said it was because of someone he used to love, but really leaving? Would it be that painful for him?"

"Whoever it is," the first actor sighed, "We've just lost our best archer,"

"I bet it's Dubois-san," a model returned, "I mean, she and Hartman-san were more than friends right? He, Hizuri-san, and Dubois-san were always seen together."

Another LME actor spoke up at that point, "You don't think it's Hizuri-san do you?" he asked

"Don't be rude," the newbie singer giggled, slapping the second actor's hand, "Gay? You think Ryan-san was gay?"

"Hizuri-san is isn't he," the same actor returned before they looked up to see Ichirou standing there, a peaceful smile across his face and a spark in his eyes that seemed to state that he actually wasn't there at all but somewhere completely different. "Argh, Hizuri-san," he said quickly, "I didn't mean it that way."

"It's alright, you know I'm not don't you?" he lied but it looked completely natural coming from him.

"Yeah," the second actor, Jirou, nodded as the group around him did the same. As that was said Ryan, dressed in his usual school uniform for the last time, made his way past the group. "Hartman!" Jirou called out before walking beside him, "We all thought you left?"

"There's some paperwork I need to fill out," he said in a hollow voice not once looking in Ichirou's direction. However, that didn't matter, Ichirou was smiling as if everything was alright at this point, smiling as if nothing had happened at all and he wasn't losing his boyfriend due to his being raped. He didn't want to think about that so he was turning everything into a positive. Losing Ryan would only mean getting to spend more time with Akira, time he desperately wanted with his 'Master Akira'.

"Hey," Chi, the pop singer, said running up to them, "Come on Hartman-san, don't leave because of a stupid girl."

"Yeah, stay here," Jirou tried as Sasuke, the love me member caught up with them.

"Was it Dubois-san?" Sasuke asked carelessly as Ryan stopped. He bowed his head.

"In the nine months we were together they never allowed me to tell," he took a deep breath in, "and I won't, but for different reasons. I'm not doing it for them, I'm doing it for myself."

"Why then?" Sasuke asked, "We can always tell Dubois-san to stop."

"Leave Arielle the hell out of this," Ryan snapped, misdirected anger in his eyes, "Let's just say I've lost all respect for the person I was dating. _I'm_ ashamed of _them_." With that Ryan walked away and Ichirou took a deep breath in, a few tears arising again which he just brushed away before anyone saw.

At that point Arielle looked at Ichirou from behind him and dashed to catch up with her black haired, three quarters Japanese friend instead of the blonde American. "Ichi?" she asked sweetly, "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah," Ichirou grinned, "You'd never believe the night I had last night," he told Arielle with a smile. "You know Akira right?" he asked in French as he pulled her to the side to make sure that no one would know what they were talking about, "He gave me the best gift that any boy can give a gay boy."

"You mean," Arielle whispered her eyes getting wider, "You slept with him? Ichi, no wonder Ryan's upset, he knows doesn't he?" She looked down before taking a breath in, "This can still be fixed, your relationship can still be mended. Who told him?"

"I did," Ichirou chuckled happily, "And I don't want anything fixed. I mean, I don't know who I slept with," he said honestly, "I mean it happened a few times and there were tons of guys there," he added. "I just know that it was...unique, a unique experience, that makes it special right?"

Arielle gasped, "You mean like an orgy?" she asked her eyes widening, "Is that it? You took part in a male orgy and you didn't invite Ryan to join you?"

"No..." Ichirou shook his head, "Akira arranged it." Arielle nodded slowly, if it wasn't for Ichirou's smile and positive expression and words she'd be scared that her friend had been raped. Instead it sounded as if he had chosen to do this, chosen to put his relationship with Ryan in jeopardy, and had really enjoyed it.

"Aww, the little love birds are speaking French together," Seiji Fuwa said as he passed by, flanked on either side by about two guys each side. "You slept together yet?" he asked them as Arielle's breath caught. "Of course not right Hizuri-san, aren't you seeing Hartman-san?"

"Fuwa-san," Arielle said dreamily as she stood in front of him, "Have you asked someone to the host club's ball?" she asked nervously.

"Why? A little kitten like you wants to be asked?" he teased her, moving a strand of her long red hair behind her ear, he leaned down and motioned as if to kiss her before drawing away. "Prove to me," he said with a light, girl-winning smile, "Prove that you're the best one for me."

"I will, I pro-" Arielle said raising a fist in determination with her cute smile playing itself out on her face before she was interrupted by Ryan who had found her, he was looking away from Ichirou as if he wasn't there.

"Arielle, do you want to play sick today? Get something to eat, come to the airport with me?" he asked as Arielle looked at Ichirou pained but knew how important his reputation was to him. "Only if Ichi can come too," she said as Ryan looked away.

"Just forget it," Ryan said before Ichirou looked to his boyfriend not seeming to be affected with the words that were being said or the actions being made. Still, inside he was as heartbroken as Ryan was. "I'm done with him."

"Aww your boyfriend dump you Hizuri?" one of the second years with Seiji cooed as Ichirou shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm not gay," he denied before looking at Ryan, "Good luck with your singing career and I hope you have a good life Ryan-san," he said holding out a hand but Ryan didn't shake it.

"Have fun with Akira," Ryan said before turning and walking away. Ichirou however walked after him his body moving on its own. Seeing Ichirou following him, Ryan looked back angered, "What!" he snapped.

Ichirou looked down before wanting to be sick as the events of last night played out in his mind, "Can I...talk to you?" he asked, "In private."

Ryan paused before that look of painful loving entered his eyes, "Sure... you were honest with me," he admitted before sighing and pulled Ichirou into a spare classroom that was rumored to be haunted. "What?" he asked again softening in his tone, "What Ichirou? What is it?"

"Akira never asked me to have sex with him," Ichirou replied weakly, "But that doesn't mean he doesn't love me. In fact it proves that he does love me...right?"

"So you asked him?" Ryan asked before looking at the door, "Do you want to hurt me more is that it?" he asked before seeing the boy crumble before him and his heart beat nervously in his chest. "What? Ichirou what is it?" _It __can't be guilt._

"I..." Ichirou replied trying to return a smile but his face looked twisted, "It's a secret, the time spent in that apartment is a secret that you can't tell anyone..." he choked before Ryan looked at him not understanding.

"I'm leaving for America soon," Ryan said before seeing Ichirou drop to the floor in a squatting position and wrap his arms around him. "What? Ichirou?" he asked.

"They grabbed me," he said not knowing what he was saying but Ryan was perhaps the one person he could tell this to, "Five...no seven people." He looked down before starting to laugh in a psychologically unstable manner, he reached out and grabbed Ryan's shirt. "I always wanted my first time with you."

"Did Akira force you to have sex with him?" Ryan asked seriously as he crouched down to Ichirou's level, "If that's it we...you can tell Aki."

"I...I'm scared," the black haired boy admitted, "I'm so scared Ryan...I just...I thought if I ignored it that it'd go away but..."

"Did someone rape you?" Ryan asked nervously as Ichirou nodded.

"I'm a guy..." Ichirou said, "A Hizuri...my image..."

"I won't tell anyone, but I swear if you tell me you were raped then I will never leave your side, I'll never let you get hurt again," he said all the demons inside him wanting to get free and to attack Akira. Ichirou slowly nodded so Ryan crouched down and wrapped his arms around his shaking boyfriend, pulling him closer towards his chest.

"But..." Ichirou choked, "America?"

"I would rather be with you," Ryan said before hearing Ichirou say something that he didn't expect.

"I want to hold your hand today," he admitted cutely, "And on my next interview, I want to announce you as my boyfriend. Can I do that?"

"Of course," Ryan said gently before kissing the boy he had almost lost.

**Oh and this is Wednesday's update so no update until Sunday unless some people change my mind ;)**


	9. Chapter Eight :: Uke

**Chapter Eight :: Uke**

Ichirou paled as he got home with Kenji after finishing an acting shoot, he hesitated when he saw Ryan there waiting for him but then simply smiled. He knew why his boyfriend was here, it was to help him explain things to his family, he just hoped that it was his father who was at home taking care of Ryuu tonight. As he got to the front door, he opened it with his key and led Ryan inside. "Tadaimasu," he quickly said as he opened the door. "Dad!" he called out after that.

"Nii-san!" Ryuu yelled before rushing down the stairs and then stopped as he saw the blonde American. He stopped and then dropped into a formal bow, "Ryan-san, good night," he tried and Ryan reached out and ruffled the small boy's hair before crouching down in front of him.

"Hey Ryuu," he grinned at the young boy, "Did you have fun today at school?" Ryuu thought about it before nodding shyly and Ryan continued to smile. "That's great," he told him giving him a thumbs up before seeing Kuon coming downstairs, confused to see Ryan there with his sons.

"Ryan?" he asked as Ryan got up and bowed to him, "I thought that you two weren't...friends anymore," he tried to say delicately not knowing if Ichirou knew that he knew that the two were...or at least used to be...more than just friends.

"Dad, Ryuu," Ichirou gestured to Ryan, "Ryan is more than my friend," he said beginning to shake as he focused his attention at looking his father in the eyes however Kuon kept his usual smile on. Ryan noticing Ichirou's nervousness took his hand. "He's..my boyfriend."

Kuon continued to smile, "I know...well knew, I thought the two of you broke up."

"We got back together," Ryan said quickly hiding the rape that had occurred since Ichirou didn't seem ready to tell yet. "We hope we have your support."

"Of course," he said before looking at Ichirou gaping for air, "You didn't think I knew did you?" he asked before pushing a hand through his blond hair. "It was obvious, the fact that you seemed so secret about meeting with Ryan was really all I needed. People usually don't act that way when hanging out with friends."

"And it's okay with you that Ryan is an American?" he asked as Kuon blinked at him just staring him down. After all this was an odd question to pose for him, seeing as he himself was a Japanese-American and his mother was an American.

"Ichirou..." he said before chuckling at his son, "I was born in America. I only gave up my American citizenship when I married your mother because I love your mother. I also love my children," he added. "At first I was unsure about doing so, but it was either risk losing your mother or risk losing my nationality, I of course chose to stay with your mother."

Ichirou laughed then too, "Sorry dad, I thought you were one of those Japanese-Americans who beat up the white people," he countered back as Kuon shrugged.

"Perhaps when I was fifteen," he said looking pained for a moment, "So Ichi," he paused, "Why now?"

"I want to come out in tomorrow's interview," he announced as his dad paled, he hesitated before looking at his father, "What?"

"Not that I don't support you," Kuon said quickly, "It's just...a lot of people in Japan may not understand, you may get stigmatized by a few, but if you're ready your mother and I will stand behind you two hundred percent"

"Thanks dad," he nodded, "And yes I am ready..." he looked at Ryan and exchanged a grin, "_We're _ready."

Ryan grinned at his boyfriend before seeing Ryuu staring at them. "Everything alright Ryuu?" he asked gently as the seven year old shook his head.

"Ryan-san, are you the uke?" he asked and Ichirou and Ryan blinked at each other and looked at the small boy not knowing what to say.

"Ryuu," Ichirou finally choked out as Kuon hid a smile and a chuckle and just kept a straight face. "Where did you learn that?"

"Takarada-san said it was in one of his romance games when daddy and I went to visit," he said before looking at Kuon, "Right?"

"Dad!" Ichirou said quickly, "How could you say those things around Ryuu?"

"Again it wasn't me, it was Lory" Kuon commented as Ichirou looked down, drowning in this torment.

"No," Ryan whispered, "Your brother's the uke," he said honestly as Ichirou shot him a glare. Kuon laughed at that before Ichirou glared at him as well. "Hey, at least we can be open about this stuff now," Ryan smiled. "Finally"

Ichirou looked down and nodded, "Yeah..." he trailed off into his thoughts.

– **The Next Morning –**

Kuon drove Ichirou and Ryan to the studio where the interview was being filmed. It was a famous interview and news show, the equivalence of "The Daily Show" in America. It was led by a woman though who had once been a famous actress, Sora Watanabe. Kuon looked at Ichirou knowing this wasn't the best venue for his decision and he had voiced his opinion when learning who the interviewer was going to be, but Ichirou was determined to take this chance to name Ryan as his boyfriend.

"So..." Kuon sighed, "You're meeting Kenji-san here?" he asked knowing that he was picking Yashiro up after dropping Ichirou off, Kyoko was taking Ryuu to school today.

"Should be," he said before looking down nervously. Ichirou's hands were rested on his knees but he couldn't stop shaking. Ryan placed his hand on top of Ichirou's and gave him a simple smile trying to calm him down.

"It'll be fine," he said gently as Ichirou looked down.

"Yeah...I guess, I mean there has to be some risk but the gain will be worth it," he told Ryan. "I can't believe you got the morning off."

"Well since everyone thought I was moving to America yesterday I don't have any jobs lined up, fortunately I'm not an actor and so don't have to create problems with the other actors I'm working with, and I play my own guitar whilst I sing. No big deal," he shrugged.

Kuon looked to the side as he got to the studio, he sighed and looked back at Ichirou. "I'm proud of you for coming out," he said, "And if anyone gives you any problems then don't fight back," he advised as Ichirou nodded and then found Kenji waiting for him.

"So you ready?" Kenji asked not knowing the outcome that would follow the interview since he didn't know what Ichirou was going to reveal.

"Definitely," Ichirou told him before walking into the studio head held high.

**Note:**

**So It's my shortest chapter of the fic, but the next chapter will be one of the longest to make up for it. I don't know why but after not writing for a couple of days, I kind of lost the motivation/skills for writing. Also in response to my two reviewers**

**Seiji is very important in this story but to find out more about him I'd have to spoil something about him which I'm saving for later.**

**There will be flashbacks in the next chapter of how Ryan and Ichirou's relationship grew.**

**Now I've decided to take my friend Cindersarah's advice and start writing for myself again, every day that I can because I'm not really getting many reviews anyway so why put all my hope on my readers?**


	10. Chapter Nine :: The Day We Met

**Chapter Nine :: The Day We Met**

Ichirou waited patiently in his dressing room with Ryan sitting there beside him. Ryan and Kenji had been allowed in once Ichirou's hair and makeup were done and Ichirou couldn't hide his nervousness about what was next going to occur. Taking a deep breath he looked down before feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it'll be fine," Ryan assured him.

**Ten Months Earlier**

"_I'm sure it'll be fine," Arielle said to the fifteen year old Ichirou as they sat together in their first year classroom. Seiji Fuwa had just given Ichirou a warning that if he were to get on his bad side there would be trouble. Ichirou had even been given a black eye for just being a Hizuri. He didn't really understand what he had done wrong but things had been this way ever since he had started high school and because Seiji had such an innocent image no one would believe Ichirou about this. "Just talk to Fuwa-san," Arielle advised._

_Ichirou looked at her trying to stare her down. He had had nothing against Seiji until he started getting beat up by his friends. Now it was the family rivalry all over again. "I guess," he shrugged before looking around. Because he kept getting bruises and black eyes everyone thought that he was dangerous and so the only real friend that he had was Arielle._

"_Class," the teacher said as she stood at the front of the room, "I'd like to welcome a new member to our class, Hartman Ryan-san," she said pronouncing his name slowly, "He's new here from America and he'll be joining our school. I trust you to make sure he feels welcome."_

_Ryan bowed at that, "Name's Hartman-san," he said smoothly and casually, "I'm fifteen. I like singing and watching movies and listening to other people's music. I play the guitar and the piano. My Japanese is not excellent but I hope to be able to improve. Please take care of me," he said with a bow as the other student's started to whisper._

"_Isn't this that son of the really rich guy?" one girl asked_

"_It's that international singer who got the number one spot for a couple of weeks in America" another girl said impressed._

_Ryan smiled weakly as the teacher gestured to his seat next to Ichirou. "Hey," he smiled at Ichirou ignoring the black eye._

"_Hello," Ichirou said nervously bowing his head, he knew he was recognizable and should exert some confidence, but he was a humble, quiet, sweet person who never really did anything wrong. "Welcome to the class," he added._

"_Good to be here," Ryan said before catching people staring at him, he chuckled awkwardly, "Guess a Gaijin's going to be stigmatized here," he whispered before bowing his head defeated._

**Present Time**

"Hey" Ryan smiled at his boyfriend waking Ichirou up from his memories, "You okay?" he tried to ask before Ichirou nodded. Ryan looked at the time, it was still fifteen minutes until Ichirou would be introduced but at the same time it was nine in the morning. He grinned teasingly at his boyfriend, "Ichi did you eat breakfast today?" he asked

"I feel like if I ate I'd be sick," Ichirou replied.

Ryan paused and nodded, "I made you a bento for later though," he told his boyfriend with a pat on the shoulder as Kenji looked at them interested by their reactions and then laughed inwardly at why Ichirou was so nervous. Things would be difficult anyway but the teenager should be applauded for his confidence in coming out.

_**Nine Months, Three Weeks Earlier**_

_Ichirou walked by the outside garden area where it was usually secluded, he sat down on a bench and looked at his bruised arm that had been slammed against the wall by Itachi, one of the guys who hung around Seiji. He sighed in defeat, why wouldn't Arielle believe him? The two of them had been friends for over three years and yet she wouldn't believe that Seiji Fuwa and his friends were literally beating the crap out of him._

"_Need something for that?" Ryan asked as he sat alone on the opposite bench. There was something different about this American, it would seem that he could make lots of friends and yet at the same time it felt like he was hiding something to Ichirou. _

_Ichirou blinked but shook his head, "Nah...if it still hurts I'll go to the nurse," he said weakly as Ryan paused. Putting down his bento he made his way over to Ichirou and held out a hand, "Roll up your sleeve," he half ordered, half advised the black haired boy, "Let me take a look," _

"_Why?" Ichirou asked, "It's not broken."_

"_But if it's bruised won't that show when you model?" Ryan continued concerned, "Come on let me take a look,"_

"_Are you that interested in my body?" Ichirou asked and Ryan chuckled, "You take an interest in other guys' bodies?"_

"_Actually yes I do," Ryan said honestly feeling a bond with Ichirou, "I'm gay," he said confidently. "I can trust you right? I've never told anyone before...well only some friends of mine in America."_

"_You're gay?" Ichirou asked in English before smiling, "That's cute."_

"_Cute?" Ryan asked before winking, "Now I'm not the feminine type," he teased, "but I'm confident in myself. Thing is it's not good in this school to stand out I'm thinking."_

_Ichirou took a deep breath before looking away and rolling up his sleeve to show the dark black bruise._

"_Ouch!" Ryan said having a pained face and Ichirou looked at him._

"_Come eat with me and Arielle next time," he offered as Ryan grinned at him._

"_Thanks."_

**Present Day**

Ryan looked at Ichirou and then sat down next to him, "I'm proud of you," he told his boyfriend, "You're standing up for something that is you and is me...I'm glad to call you my boyfriend," he whispered in Ichirou's ear.

"Will you two lovers be alright after this?" Kenji asked as the two of them looked at him in shock although Ryan was also amused as well.

"How...did...did everyone know?" Ichirou asked defensively as Kenji shook his head.

"I was trained by Yashiro Yukihito, top manager in Japan," Kenji told him, "Of course I know when to suspect something."

"Ah, the curse of Yukihito-san," Ryan laughed as Ichirou struggled to keep a straight face.

"So Yashiro-san knows, he and my dad have been talking about it behind my back!" he asked frustrated

"I don't think that's the case," Kenji added, "It's just easy to see change in mannerisms with someone you've worked with since they were thirteen."

Ichirou rolled his eyes as he drew back to his memories of Ryan in the early days of their friendship

**Nine Months Ago**

_Ichirou felt Itachi's cold fingers dig into his neck and he struggled to breathe normally. His head was spinning and he knew that he needed help. Arielle wouldn't help him though, for one thing she wasn't here and for another she'd never connect it to Seiji that these things were happening to her friend._

"_So you ready to die you fag?" Itachi asked as he stood around with two other guys. "Seiji sent me, too bad no one trusts you now. Think you're crying wolf...annoying isn't it?" he asked as Ichirou felt his movement restricted._

"_I'm not gay," Ichirou whispered still wanting to hide what he knew very well about himself._

_All of a sudden he heard a voice from behind them, "Get your disgusting hands off of him," another boy said and as Ichirou saw him approach he noticed it was Ryan. Ryan was his friend but he didn't want to get him into this kind of thing. _

"_Back off," Ryan warned showing an anger that could rival either of Ichirou's parents, "Hands off my friend,"_

"_Sort him out," Itachi said to the two guys as they approached Ryan._

"_I don't think you want to do that," Ryan commented before the two older teenagers got closer. Punching one in the stomach followed next by a punch to the jaw he got one boy to stagger, the other he delivered a roundhouse kick at the same time showing that he knew how to fight."Now put him down," Ryan said slowly as Itachi did so._

"_Got your little boyfriend to save you this time?" the second year mocked as Ichirou looked up at Ryan watching the two other guys leave after Itachi._

"_Why did you do that?" Ichirou asked confused, "You could get suspended,"_

"_Isn't it natural to want to do things for the guy you like," Ryan said in Spanish knowing that Ichirou would understand that._

_Ichirou paused before allowing a smile to spread on his face, "Ryan...will you go out on a date with me?" he continued in Spanish._

"_I'd love to," Ryan replied offering his hand to Ichirou, "I always thought you were gay," he teased, "I have excellent gaydar"_

**Present Day**

There was a knock on the door and one of the runners for the show was at the other side of the door. Ryan looked at Ichirou and wrapped his arms around the black haired boy's back, cuddling him tightly. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll always have your back." Ichirou nodded and so Ryan continued. "Don't be scared. I'll be waiting for you?"

"How come you're not showing any fear?" Ichirou asked, "It's your reputation too."

"Isn't it natural to want to do things for the guy you love?" Ryan asked back as Ichirou opened the door and walked out.

**Note: So not as long as I thought, mainly because I cut it in half but I hope you still enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter Ten :: Like Father Like Son

**Chapter Ten :: Like Father Like Son**

**Half an Hour Earlier**

"So," Kakeru began as he looked at Itachi and Seiji, "You're sure that they're coming out of you know...the magic wardrobe today," he said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure Seij..." he began looking at the leader of this division of the gang. Seiji belonged to a bigger gang comprised mostly of people in their twenties and thirties, but he had shown power to host a high school division of the gang.

"Yeah," Seiji shrugged with one shoulder, "I really do think so, they were holding hands all of yesterday and telling people they were together, so disgusting."

"And you're sure you want to pull a stunt on him like this? You do understand what will happen don't you?" Kakeru smirked. His brown unruly hair covering his eyes in a kind of emo style.

"Like father like son," Seiji grinned as Kakeru lifted an eyebrow

"If your boys are willing to take the risk, I have a stolen car you could use," he offered and Seiji looked down. "I've got to go to school and then work," Seiji said with an air of casualness to him, "I'll send Toru to do it." He picked up his school case and another bag and Itachi blinked at him.

"I've never asked you boss," he struggled to say, "What's in the bag? Anything I can know about?"

Seiji looked down before picking up a red wig and blue contacts, he slipped the contacts into his eyes and then put the wig on becoming Akira Tanaka.

**Interview Time**

"Welcome Ichirou-kun," Sora said as she sat down in her chair after bowing to her guest, "How are you today? I got your message that you had something you wanted to share with the rest of Japan, but first how about we show a clip of your new TV show and talk about the show a little more. That alright?"

"That's perfect," Ichirou returned the smile although his nerves were starting to take control, "I'd love to talk about the show."

"Excellent," Sora replied before playing the clips as she watched alongside Ichirou. At the end it ended with a kiss between Ichirou and another young actress as they looked out at a beach together. "Aww, so cute," Sora said before gaining a round of applause from the audience, many of whom were Ichirou's fans. "So did you enjoy filming this?"

"Yeah, it was fantastic to meet so many famous guest stars including working alongside my old man," Ichirou laughed, "The caliber of the guests was extraordinary, I'm just lucky I could participate in it as well."

"And it must be nice working with such a hot costar right?" Sora asked before seeing the uncomfortable position Ichirou was sitting in, "Are you okay?" she asked. "Is it because you're dating Mai Kuwasaki?"

"No, I am however dating," Ichirou said nervously, "Sora-san...I'm gay."

"I...see" Sora said slowly not sure where to go with that question, "and you're currently dating?"

"Yes, Ryan-kun and I have been dating for about nine months now."

"Ryan is..." Sora asked not putting the facts together straight away.

"Oh, Hartman Ryan," Ichirou nodded getting a gaped mouth response as Sora looked like a fish in an aquarium pushed against the glass.

"Really?" she asked skeptically, "Come on you're just pulling my leg," she said nervously as the audience stared in a mixture of shock, lust, respect, and disgust for the teenage boy.

"No...Ryan and I have been going out for nine months now. I'm in love with him," Ichirou said before looking at the cameras, "Look, I'm the same guy, same Ichirou Hizuri, just now I've got a boyfriend. Now, I'm more open, more honest, more ab-"

"Disgusting," Sora said as Ichirou glared at her. "That's it, interview over," she said before the cameras stopped.

Ichirou crossed his arms and stared at her, "You should be fired," he whispered before standing up and walking away from her, he himself disgusted but with her attitude rather than his sexual preference. Leaving the main room he walked to his dressing room finding Ryan chasing after him.

"Ichi?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ichirou grinned at him, "Because I'm very proud of who my boyfriend is, a boyfriend who's worth more than fame, fans, and money all put together."

"I adore you you know," Ryan beamed at him as Ichirou laughed before seeing Kenji's face.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" the manager asked, "Address the audience, give her the "Hizuri smile"?" he continued trying to find a way to boost his client's strength.

Ichirou grabbed his bags and then took a deep breath in, "I know..." he sighed, "But the way they looked, it seemed that most of them didn't want to hear what I had to say."

"Don't take it that way," Ryan suggested, "Most people were just in shock,"

"So I say give them a little time to get over it," Ichirou replied, "They don't need me forcing my sexual preference down their throats."

"Okay," Ryan said as they got outside the studio, "If you're alright with that."

"Yes," Ichirou said going up to Ryan and being the one to initiate a kiss this time, "Yes I am," He crossed the street and then stopped as he heard the sound of a car and looked to the side. It had been a go sign, a green light, his right of way. As he looked to the side he saw a car and then heard Ryan's voice.

"Ichi!" he yelled running out towards him before Ichirou spun around to see the car veer to the right and hit his boyfriend at a full 95mph.

Ichirou's eyes widened as the car trailed off into the distance, however Ryan's body flew through the air and landed left side down on the road, his entire body bleeding and a heavy gash on his head. "Ambulance! Ryan," he whispered as Ryan had tears in his eyes. "Ssh," Ichirou said pulling off his jacket and trying to place it near the gash. There was just so much blood. "You'll be alright," he whispered. "Ambulance!" he tried desperately before finding Kenji to be on his phone to the emergency services.

"I-chi," Ryan whispered before coughing out blood, "I want you to da-te...I wan-t you to take care of yourself if I don't..."

"Don't talk like that," Ichirou whispered, "Your wounds aren't that bad," he said before feeling Ryan's finger on his lip as his prince closed his eyes forever. "Ryan!" the teenager yelled, the tears filling his eyes behind his glasses, "Ryan! Open your eyes. God damn it open your eyes!" he ordered but there was nothing.

Kenji bent down to feel for Ryan's pulse but came up empty, there was nothing there anymore. "I'm sorry Ichirou..." he said gently but Ichirou kept staring at his boyfriend, his late boyfriend and then removed his glasses breaking down into heavy tears.

"Murderer..." he heard a couple of girls whisper, "If he hadn't announced that he was gay there wouldn't have been a hate crime."

Ichirou put his arms around Ryan at that point and lay down in the road just holding him, his heart breaking into a million and ten tiny pieces.

_**Five Years Ago**_

"_Dad?" the young eleven year old Ichirou began looking up into his father's eyes as Kuon carried his two year old son. "Why was I named after Rick...I mean, who's Rick?" he asked as Kuon looked pained._

"_He was a kind of...mentor of mine, my friend, a role model of mine when I was a young boy," Kuon tried to explain. "I watched him die and felt it was my fault. It's the worst feeling in the world to go through," he said not thinking that Ryuu could understand all these words at that young of an age._

"_Oh..." Ichirou replied before thinking of it, "He was special to you right dad?" he asked and Kuon nodded._

"_Yeah, but trust me I hope that nothing like that happens to you. In fact your mother and I will protect you so that the same thing doesn't happen," Kuon said pain in his eyes and dead seriousness on his face._

"_Daad..." Ichirou complained with a cheeky smile, "Thanks Dad."_

**Okay so this might be the shortest chapter but had to keep the drama short instead of stretching it out. And note to Cindersarah! I completed my goal yay!**


	12. Chapter Eleven :: Father and Son

**Chapter Eleven :: Father and Son**

**Start of Part II**

**One Month Later**

Kuon looked into the side garden where Ichirou spent most of his time these days. Ichirou's acting career seemed to offer him less jobs since he was replaced on the drama, his modeling shoots were also awkward as many of the other male models felt uncomfortable. It wasn't like Ichirou could exert happiness either, the only places he went these days were for walks that would take hours and school where only Arielle would talk to him.

"Should I try to talk to him again?" Kuon asked Kyoko as she looked at him, pain in her eyes. "I don't understand the full amount of what he's feeling but...it just feels that someone was attacking me as well, making my son go through my pain."

Kyoko looked down before hearing the door open since it was getting late she looked up to see Ryuu standing there and came over to him. "Hey," she whispered showing her sadness through her eyes although it wasn't expressed on her face. "What are you doing? I thought you were playing in your room?"

"I think I saw another ghost..." Ryuu said pained, "I think I saw Ryan-san." He started crying and Kyoko gathered him in her arms and held him against her chest.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered to him kissing his light brown hair. "Ryan's not going to come here again," she said before Ryuu shook his head.

"No! He's better than the fairies and the water sprites and the nymphs that come visit," he argued before looking at Ichirou through the glass, "Is nii-san going to be alright?" he asked.

Kyoko looked at Ichirou again and shook her head, "I don't think so," she finally replied before Kuon ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to him," he told them before opening the back door and walking around to the side garden, after slipping on his shoes of course. "Hey," he said gently approaching his son, "It's cold out here," he commented since it was mid December now. "The plants are growing well," he said before Ichirou crumbled.

"Dad..." he whispered, "please don't mention the plants," he choked before looking away still in a breakable phase.

"Why?" Kuon asked as he sat down next to his son, "You and Ry-" he shook his head, _stupid Kuon_ he scolded himself. "Do you feel like talking today?"

"Is this how you felt?" Ichirou asked, "As if your entire body had been pulled out through your mouth, all your organs trampled and then put back into your body? It hurts dad..." he said beginning to cry again. "The only reason I said I was gay was for him and...and now...I'm the one who got him ki-" he stopped shuddering at the thought before reaching out and touching one of the plants he and Ryan had planted.

"Ichirou..." Kuon said simply, "Rick wasn't the person I loved, so yes although I felt that way I understand that it's a billion times harder for you, especially with this news circulating around. If it makes you feel better you could always go and live with your grandparents, try acting there...gay actors aren't nearly as...alien to an American audience."

"No dad...it's okay. Besides America is where Hartman-san made all his money in the beginning and Ryan started singing, it's where he was born, it feels harder to live there," he said as Kuon nodded, his eyes downcast towards the plants.

"How about London?" he asked him.

"I'd rather just stay here...at least I know my family supports me, right?" he asked looking at Kuon tears in his eyes.

"Your grandparents are actually coming here next week," Kuon told him, "They saw the news and they support you for who you are," he quickly added.

"Dad..." Ichirou began looking at his hand, "I don't think I'll be able to get over this," he sobbed, tears filling his eyes.

Kuon put an arm around Ichirou's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I know..." he whispered, "But Ryan wouldn't have wanted you to be unhappy."

Ichirou cried into his dad's shirt feeling his behavior feminine, but his dad didn't seem to mind. "I...I wouldn't have come out if I knew..."

"But you didn't know," Kuon told him keeping a strong expression on his face as he rubbed his son's back. "I'm still proud of you...even if Japan itself is having difficulty."

"I'm such a girl," Ichirou said bitterly as Kuon looked at him, wishing that Ichirou was a little kid who was upset about something else, those times were easier to handle than this. "All that can support me is a charac-"

"A character?" Kuon said confused as Ichirou moved away from him, "What are you talking about? Is this something for school?" he asked only showing interest on his face.

"No," Ichirou bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, "I...I've been working...you're not going to tell mom this are you?"

"If it keeps you from fading away from us then isn't it a necessity for me not to tell," Kuon replied, "However now that you're opening up I am interested in where you've been going."

Ichirou looked down sadly before feeling his dad hold him again and he sighed, resting his head on his dad's shoulder. "I'm a butler..." he said

Kuon's eyes widened "You're a what?" he asked as if Ichirou had just told him he was a superhero. "You mean at someone's house? Why would you..."

"Dad..." Ichirou sighed before laughing in a saddened manner, "You take the fact that I love other guys well but you don't take the fact I've been being a butler well?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's actually not true," Kuon replied with a sigh, "I was freaking out for you when I found out you were gay...it took a while for your mother to calm me down, of course she knew before I did...as clueless as she is about love."

"You're pretty clueless too," Ichirou replied.

Kuon chuckled at that before nodding, "True, true," he looked at Ichirou seriously, "So you're a house butler?" he asked, "This isn't one of those playboy mansion style things is it?" he asked as Ichirou stared at him.

"No...it's actually a cafe," the sixteen year old replied before entering the house only to return with his wig, contacts, mirror, uniform, and a leaflet. Handing the paper over to his father and putting on the wig and contacts he turned around, actually smiling again for once. He looked to his father, absorbing the character of Kei Kawaguchi and bowed, "Welcome sir to Country Style Cafe," he said in his put on voice.

"Wow," Kuon replied with a smile before looking behind him to see that Kyoko and Ryuu hadn't seen this. He gave his son a thumbs up like his dad used to give him, "So..you work at one of these cafes as a butler?" he asked. "I guess you meet a lot of customers."

"I do it to make the girls feel like princesses," Kei replied, "Like I am sure you do so for your wife."

Kuon grinned, happy that his son had something to fall back on. This was the happiest he had seen Ichirou in a month and disguising himself in this way was sure to have some benefits however he could still see his son through this disguise so he worried about his future. If his son were to lose this job what would he fall back on? "Yes, I do," he replied playing along with this act as they used to do as a family whenever Ichirou got a new role. He looked at the paper Ichirou had given him, "So there are six of you working at this cafe? And this is Akira?" he asked.

"Yes, that's Master Akira," Kei answered before having a scarily robotic face. Kuon tilted his head to the side.

"So you're master Kei?" he asked before Kei shook his head.

"A butler should not have such a formal name...I'm indebted to Master Akira," he said sounding like someone had stolen the life and the freedom he usually had from him. "He...is a good person, my master."

"Alright," Kuon said before looking down, he really needed to talk to this Aki guy to make sure everything was running okay and his son was in a safe position. "I want to talk to your manager" he said before Kei's eyes widened and Ichirou removed the wig.

"Dad!" he panicked, "You can't do that! Aki doesn't want anyone to know, I thought I could trust you."

Kuon took a deep breath in and then nodded, "I'll put my trust in you then."

Ichirou grinned back as he took out his contacts, "Thanks dad," he said before hearing his or rather Kei's phone ring. He dug it out and gained a serious face as he recognized the number. He walked away from his father before picking it up with the usual Japanese greeting before adding, "Kei speaking"

"_Aww puppy," Akira whispered down the phone in a fake comforting voice, "You got the rent check for me yet?"_

Kei's eyes widened and he gave a weak smile to his father before leaving him with his belongings and walking to an empty space near the front of the house and the Japanese tea room. "Yes, I...I've been saving up the money Master," he said robotically.

"_Great, and did puppy get the treat for his master, because you know when Master gets a treat his mutt also does," Akira replied softly still putting pressure on Kei._

"Yes Akira-sama," Kei nodded before going into the tearoom and making his way through the house to his bedroom.

"_Good boy, now come deliver it. You know the address it's on the bills you're paying for," he told Kei._

"I'll deliver it now," Kei said before digging in his underwear drawer and removing the small bag of bought cocaine and marijuana. He put it in a shoulder bag he often carried with him and then Ichirou returned to his father. "I'm going out," he said putting the wig and contacts back on. "Work..." he said using that as an excuse.

Kuon nodded, blind to the situation, "I'd love to see you in action one day," he grinned as Ichirou forced a smile onto his own face.


	13. Chapter Twelve :: A Visit to Akira's

**Chapter Twelve :: A Visit to Akira's Apartment**

Seiji grinned at his girlfriend Alicia, formerly known as Ami, Futanabe. Alicia was Itachi's little sister, only a year younger than him and only a couple of months younger than Seiji. "So.." Seiji said moving his withdrawn knife from finger to finger. "You really think he's brainwashed? I mean...isn't that some kind of...childish story twist, it's unrealistic."

Itachi shrugged before looking at Alicia, "She says that she can do it," he said looking at the wig in the corner and the contacts in his eyes. "You two better hide when he comes to deliver the goods, he's here to answer to his Master Akira, not to you Itachi. Seeing you might break his idea of my dual reality, afterall he obeys his Master Akira.

Alicia sighed before sexily stretching out towards Seiji, she had black hair with a violet streak, it was kept short and she bore a more Gothic punk image than her brother. "I did as well as I could," she commented, "Afterall no one's going to believe in Master Seiji, imagine if he said those words around his parents, mother would throw a fit and Akira has no stable identity, no address apart from this one."

"Exactly," Seiji smiled as he leaned back and Alicia went to kiss him. "Ami," he whispered as he felt his lips draw away from hers, he watched her flinch, "Aww, you don't like it when I call you that?" he asked as Alicia shrugged.

"Whatever," she said lighting up a cigarette and resting it above the part of her lip with the piercing. "You just want me for my powers."

"Well who knew that you could actually learn how to hypnotize someone, it's a talent...A-mi," Seiji replied.

"I learned from my father," Alicia shrugged, "You know, our father," she gave a nod to Itachi, "The Yakuza boss for the west side of Tokyo."

"As you keep reminding me," Seiji growled, "You think that just because you're offspring of..."

"Hold it!" Itachi said bitterly, "We never said anything about leaving your gang Seiji, after all we're all together in this."

"You better believe it," Seiji said before going to the fridge of the nice apartment Kei was paying for him to live in. It wasn't as nice as the Tsuruga apartment of years gone by but it was nicer than the one Kyoko was paying for Shou's lifestyle. "I can't believe I've got Dubois nipping at my heels," he said taking out a tray of cupcakes that the French girl baked for him trying to get him to ask her to an off school grounds event that would be held soon.

"Isn't she the only real support that he has?" Itachi asked, "Now that he's little boyfriend got squashed by Toru's car."

"Stolen car," Seiji reminded his bodyguard. "It was a stolen car, hard to link back to me if not impossible."

Alicia grinned before looking at an old watch that she had been holding, she picked it up and twirled it between her fingers. "I can't believe how many people want this now," she said, "It's just a watch and they think it's the source of my power."

"Idiots," Seiji said looking at her, "How did you do it anyway?" he asked

"Brainwash the Hizuri kid?" Alicia asked before grinning, "Unyiedling eye contact, uncomfortable body touching, and you know repetition of words until he was pretty much telling himself whatever I wanted him to know. That's all," she lied knowing that that was definitely not all.

"Sounds more like psychiatry than anything else," Itachi muttered, "Think we should instill a charge boss?"

"I'd just leave it," Seiji replied before hearing a knock on the door. Quickly he put on his wig and then walked casually to the door, he shot a look back but both of the Futanabe siblings were gone. He opened the door and blinked in surprise at seeing someone else there. "Leon?" he asked

Leon looked at him, his brown hair was long and untidy from a recent fight he had been in and there was some blood splattered against his white turtleneck and light blue jeans. "Tanaka-san," he smiled. "Finally...I've finally found you," he said sounding exasperated.

"Yes..." Akira drawled out, "And your purpose here is..."

"I just heard that one of our butlers doesn't have a clean history, thought you might know some of the gossip," he said looking around the apartment, "Nice place you've got here, took me a while to find it."

"Why would you have found it?" Akira asked masking his shock, "I mean...we rarely speak."

"Yeah I know," Leon shrugged looking around everywhere as he made his way into the apartment. With a stable hand he reached out and picked up the knife that Akira had left on the table, "Thinking of killing me?" he joked with a chuckle.

"Maybe.." Akira said half serious

"Good one," Leon nodded before he returned with a serious face, "You do know that I'm trained in three martial arts and four American fighting styles," he chuckled, "It'd be fun to see who beats who first."

"I'm sure I'd win," Akira growled feeling himself threatened, "Still as butlers aren't we not supposed to talk about who can beat who up first? I mean...that wasn't what Aki hired us for was it or did I miss that meeting?"

"Well with all the meetings you do miss," Leo replied before biting his lip, "No...I don't think you missed that one."

"What about all the meetings YOU miss?" Akira barked back.

"Got me" Leon nodded, "Too busy doing other things honestly enough. Now, I know you're probably expecting more guests since I can..." he paused, "Yep, hear at least two people breathing so I'm going to tell you this, I'm keeping an eye on you. Kei is a friend of mine and I'm guessing this 'Master Akira' thing is a game to him...well to you two, I mean it's pretty cute."

"I'm not gay! How dare you insinuate that..." he started as Leon shook his head and put his hands up in surrender.

"Woah...woah...easy," he said playfully, "I wasn't saying that, in fact I think it's noble of someone to actually expose himself that much, there is nothing wrong with being homosexual, bisexual, or even trisexual," he joked as Akira looked at him as if he were mad

"Do you know who he is?" he asked as Leon looked puzzled for a moment.

"What? Like Kei Kawaguchi?" he asked before looking away, "Ah, well if that's not his real name doesn't make a difference right, I mean none of us at that cafe are ever one hundred percent who we say we are. I mean Aki's...nah...Aki's always the same, that guy sure is loyal to his identity."

"You mean you are in disguise?" Akira asked as Leon shrugged.

"In a certain way, anyway...I just wanted to tell you that I'm watching you," he once again stated, "And I'll be on my way."

"What are you in disguise for?" Akira continued to question the older butler, feeling a need to know to defend himself.

"No reason," Leon shrugged, "Just felt like it..."

"I could kill you," Akira mumbled as Leon tilted his head, a cocky smile creeping over his face.

"I would love to watch you try," he said before leaving. As he walked down the hallway he took a deep breath in, he had wanted to know if Kei was there, wanting to help him, but instead he had really found out very little information. However, he wanted to keep Kei...no Ichirou away from Akira...no Seiji in order to help him. Afterall it was very wrong to do so but he still carried his crush on Ichirou from when he was dating Ryan, now with the first boyfriend dead though he'd have to forget about it. It was no use waiting for Ichirou, not after something like that happened but it still meant he could be there for him, watching over him.

As he was walking down the steps he caught sight of Kei and sighed, "Hey!" he called to him quietly as Kei stopped and stared at him.

"Yamazaki-san?" he asked with a bow, "I have to...I'm meeting someone here, can we talk some other time?"

Leon blinked at him before nodding, as he walked past him he skilfully took the drugs from him without him noticing. He didn't want Kei taking those because he was sad or because anyone was forcing him to do so and if Akira or rather Seiji, lay a hand on him because of this then he'd kill him..okay not kill, a true vigilante never kills someone, but make sure he doesn't think he can get away with it.

Walking down to the park where he was scheduled with his next meeting he looked around. Gangs always liked to take their time didn't they? Thing was that these days he couldn't get Ichirou and the pain the boy was going through out of his head. When he had come out as gay to his friends they had all accepted him, however Ichirou's seemed to be broadcast and mocked in a negative light. It was probably the vastly different socioeconomic circles that they ran in.

"Ha!" Maxwell Chu, a Chinese-American boss leader said as he came towards Leon in the park joined by five other guys. "So the famous Yamazaki Leon is only an eighteen year old punk," he said walking over to Leon and then realizing that Leon towered above him.

"Excuse me," Leon replied, "Can we just get this fight over with? Now, I'm really glad you've decided to fight me today after I stopped you from getting money from those bank employees," he said with a smile.

"Charge!" Maxwell yelled as his followers moved towards Leon.

Looking to his left Leon saw his first target and delivered a kick to the ribs, followed by a fist to the chin and when the man looked up a knee to the groin. He took the man's arm and flipped him over his back, sending him into the rib cage of another one of his opponents. Doing a double backflip and launching himself into the air, Leon expertly showed moves classic of Cain Heel or the young Kuon Hizuri.

It made one feel powerful watching him fight, watching him win as he delivered kick after kick, punch after punch and technique after technique.

After only fifteen minutes, Leon clapped his hands and smiled as the only one standing.

**Note: Now I'm really scared that you readers will dislike Leon, but he's my favorite character out of all my Ocs right now and my inspiration for writing this, so if you do like him please tell me you do since that'd make me very happy.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen :: The 25th of December

_**Alright so my times and dates and ages are all screwed up right now, I am working on editing them and changing them in earlier chapters. It is currently December and Ichirou's birthday is in early March.**_

**Chapter Thirteen :: The 25th of December**

**One Week Later**

Ichirou looked out the window as he saw his dad's car pull up in the driveway, this meant that his grandparents had just arrived as they always did to celebrate Kyoko's birthday with her. Years ago, back when Ichirou was a little kid, the thank you parties had been cancelled and although Maria and Kyoko usually saw each other around these dates they did their separate things. Walking over to Ryuu who was reading a simple book, he ran his hand through his little brother's hair. "Grandma and Grandpa are here Ryuu," he said as Ryuu looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah..." he said not masking the excitement on his face since Kuu and Julie always gave the best presents out of how much they loved their grandchildren. He put the book to the side and walked to the door with Ryuu before watching it open. Dipping into a formal bow Ichirou greeted his grandparents but Ryuu simply ran forth and hugged his grandfather's leg.

"Grandpa!" he yelled with a grin on his face, "Are you here to celebrate mommy's birthday?" he asked as Kuu looked to Ichirou and smiled at him feebly.

"Grandpa..." Ichirou nodded knowing that that was the smile that everyone was giving him. Kuu took Ryuu into his arms as Julie wrapped her arms around the older child tears in her eyes.

"Ichirou...I'm so sorry for your loss," she said pained as Ichirou shivered dropping the calm mask and let the tears gather in his eyes.

"Thanks grandma, Ryan was really special to me..." he looked away, "But I've found a new man."

"Already?" Kuu asked confused as Ichirou nodded.

"Master Akira," he replied having this far-away look in his face as Julie and Kuu exchanged a look and then both slowly nodded trying to understand this.

"Well we're happy for you," Julie said nervously pulling away from the sixteen year old, "As long as you're coping alright. We're proud to have a grandson who can just announce to the world that he's gay."

"The world?" Ichirou said weakly rubbing the back of his neck, "Isn't that just...isn't that a bit big."

"You don't know..." Julie said weakly as Kuon came in, Kyoko was having lunch with Kanae but was having dinner with her family, "Ryan was really popular in both Europe and America. No one blames you though, they all blame the driver."

"Again," Kuu spoke gently, "We're sorry for your loss."

Kuon put the bags down on the stairs and then heard a noise from behind them as Nana came in to sniff the bags that were put down. Kuu laughed as he reached out with one hand to pet the dog's head, holding Ryuu with the other. "Hey there girl," he said as Nana licked his fingers.

"Ichirou..." Kuon said taking a look at his watch, "Don't you have work soon, I thought you were..."

"My shift was Christmas Eve," Ichirou replied as Kuon smiled at him.

"I see..." he said slowly, "So you got today off?"

"Mom's birthday right," Ichirou laughed, "Always." Ryuu looked at Kuu before gesturing to get down so Kuu placed him on the floor and watched him grab Ichirou's hand. "Hey little bro," he said with a smile.

"Nii-san!" Ryuu whispered as he looked at him, "I had a dream that you died..." he whispered, "and then the fairies told me they were taking you away to their kingdom in a couple of months."

Ichirou blinked, "I'm not going anywhere," he told Ryuu crouching down to look him in the eyes. "We won't get separated." Ryuu smiled in relief at that point before hugging Ichirou tightly, Ichirou sighed as he hugged Ryuu back.

Kuon watched his two sons happiness showing on his face which his parents caught at once. Kuon was happiest when he was with his own family, they knew that much. It was more than the joy of acting, seeing two healthy boys you had raised He was an idiotic father due to just how much love he had.

As Ichirou held his brother his phone started to vibrate and he looked at it uncomfortably, he didn't want to miss his mother's birthday, the beginning of the last time of the year he would see his grandparents. Digging it out he saw it was Akira and then pushed his brother away slightly. "I need to get this," he announced before making his way to his room.

Digging out the remainder of the drugs he had he also made sure to take out his wigs and contacts as he answered the phone. "Akira-sama?" he asked politely.

"_Puppy I'm bored," Akira said dragging out his sentence a little near the end, "Come and entertain me."_

"Akira-sama," Ichirou said returning to being Kei for a moment, "Today was my bre-"

"_Answering back eh?" Akira asked coldly, "Does puppy not want any treats?"_

"No, I do. You know I'd do anything for you Master Akira," he said as Akira groaned

"_Master Akira...Akira-sama, pick one of them to call your god..." Akira sighed before there came the noise of the kitchen staff, "I don't want to be here...come and take my place."_

Kei looked down knowing that his parents would worry but he had to follow any order that Akira gave him. "Of course Master Akira," he answered before using the back exit and slipping on a spare pair of shoes there, carrying with him his uniform.

Hearing the click of the door Kuon sighed as Kuu turned around. "He'll be back, probably just needed to take a walk or something..." he said trying to explain Ichirou's odd actions although he was truly worried about his son these days.

**Later at the Cafe**

Akira groaned as he saw Kei come in through the back entrance, completely dressed in uniform. "Finally you get here puppy," he said annoyed. "Now sit," he said as Kei immediately sat without saying anything, "Beg," he ordered as Kei did so. At that point Leon entered the area and stared at the two of them.

"What are you doing?" he asked them, looking between Kei and Akira hoping for an answer.

Akira chuckled, "Just treating Kei in a way he deserves," he said before clicking his fingers, "You can get up now."

Once he had said that Kei stood up and smiled at Leon who had become a friend to him over the months he had worked here. "Yamazaki-san," he bowed politely as Leon gave him a nod, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Akira but Kei didn't see this.

"Kei," Leon said with a weak smile, "Didn't you have today off? Didn't you tell me that you like to celebrate today with your parents?"

"What's so special about Christmas?" Akira replied with a roll of his eyes, "It's not like puppy is half American."

"No..it's not," Kei replied knowing that his dad liked his whole family to have a good time this day. Afterall his father was raised in America and probably had Christmas memories of his own, at the same time though Kuon often treated him like a little kid. Wasn't it time to rebel?

"Look I have to leave," Akira said before leaving the restaurant without another word as Kei watched him go, pain in his eyes.

Leon sighed before looking at the clock on the wall, "Kei.." he said gently to the younger boy, "Didn't you tell Aki that you had family plans?" he asked as Kei looked down feeling guilty about leaving his mother on the day that she had come to love most because of the closeness with her family. Leon looked at him knowing that Ichirou's grandparents were here, it was on the news of course and especially the channel they showed at the restaurant. It was also Christmas and his mother's birthday, if the sixteen year old stayed here wouldn't he feel like he was missing out?

"It doesn't matter," Kei replied weakly not knowing why he had agreed to Akira, "I mean..." he forced a smile onto his face, "If Master Akira wants me to work instead of him."

"You worked all of yesterday though," Leon replied before bowing his head and took a deep breath in, "Work here for half an hour or so and then I'll take over for you," he told him although he had been working since the restaurant opened and this probably meant working until it closed as well.

"You can't do that!" Kei argued, "You've been working already!"

"So..." Leon shrugged, "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices,"

"Yes, sometimes you do," Kei nodded, "And Akira needs the money for the apartment," he said as Leon looked at him in shock having thought Akira was paying for that place himself. "I need to get him the rent money."

Leon looked down, "You weren't supposed to work today Kei," he reminded him gently, "So allow me to take over for you." He gave him a weak smile, "If Akira gives you problems about the money tell him to talk to me about it." He looked at Kei as if he was hiding something, "Afterall," he began again, "Now you'll owe me instead of Akira."

"Owe you?" Kei asked surprised before staring at him frightened, "What do you want?"

"I want to hang out with you outside of the cafe...as friends of course," he said noticing the sadness in the younger teen's eyes. "I want to go to the shrine on New Years but all of my other friends are going with their girlfriends or boyfriends, I hate being a third wheel."

"Do you mind if Arielle comes too? We usually go together," he said weakly as Leon nodded.

"Yeah...as long as you're not going to be romantic around me then that's good, it's just the boy I love doesn't really love me. It's hard to take sometimes," he admitted as Kei blinked at him.

"You're gay?" he asked and Leon grinned.

"Damn proud of it as well, I just don't let the girls think that," he said confidently as Kei nodded.

"I'll keep your secret," he promised before starting to work for the half hour that Leon wasn't covering for him. Today he'd really be able to celebrate with his family, all because of Leon and his simple request.

**Yeah strange...having a Kyoko-birthday chapter with no Kyoko in it, but hope you enjoy it. Also I'm going to take a short perhaps two week break after the next three or so chapters. Hope nobody is disappointed by this.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen ::A Visit to the Shrine

**Chapter Fourteen: A Visit to the Shrine**

**New Years**

As they got to Meiji Shrine Leon watched Arielle who seemed to be spinning around in watch of all the people. She had been as hurt as Ichirou had been about Ryan's death, so much so that Ichriou was relieved to see her smiling again. Kei took a deep breath in and looked across at the boy who was two years older than him. Leon laughed as he watched Arielle look around and then she grabbed Kei's arm.

"Kawaguchi-san! Yamazaki-san!" she said cheerfully, "Let's get our picture taken!"

Leon looked at her as she dug out her digital camera and then walked over to an elderly gentleman who was with his daughter and wife.

"Hello," she said politely, "Would it be possible for you to take a picture of the three of us?" she asked not knowing that in the future Leon would become as much a part of her life as Ichirou was, it was just that she didn't want to exclude him right now.

"Of course," the old man said as his daughter stared at the two butlers.

"Aren't you Kei and Leon from Country Style Cafe? It's been advertised a lot on TV," she said in amazement as the two butlers smiled looking at one another. Leon nodded with a smile as Kei rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Yeah," Kei nodded, "So we're famous?" she asked

"Definitely," the woman said as the man got ready to take the photograph. Leon was on one side of Arielle whilst Kei was on the other. Soon three pictures were taken of the group, two to make sure it was taken alright. Arielle bounced up and went to the old man to check the photograph and nodded as she took the camera back.

"It's perfect," she said happily, "Thank you so much," she bowed formally as Leon and Kei bowed too. "Hey you two check it out," she said coming over to them and showing them the photograph.

"Looks good," Kei smiled peacefully as he wished Ryan was there with him, Ryan would always take photographs of everything out of interest. It was like he would never see those things again and needed a lasting image of them...of course he wouldn't see anything again, unless he really was a ghost as Ryuu believed.

"Thank you again," Leon grinned at the man as he nodded and walked off with his family.

"So..." Arielle said grabbing the two guys by the arms, "Let's get going, I want to write my new years prayer on a board, I want to buy a new year charm and I think I should get one for you too Kei," she winked at him.

"Dubois-san," Kei started to argue, "I'm fine. Thank you for the offer but..."

Arielle looked around fake tears in her eyes, "After all you went through last year," she choked, "I want to buy you one."

"I'd like one too," Leon grinned, "And I'll be more than happy to buy you one each."

"That's really kind of you Leon," Arielle gasped, "But I still need to buy Kei one so he'll have two if we both buy."

"Fine with me," Kei shrugged, "As long as you two are sure."

"Positive," Leon grinned giving him a thumbs up and Arielle nodded too, "So how did you two meet?" Leon asked before kicking himself internally for asking him that, that would just make Kei feel uncomfortable.

"Dubois-san comes to the cafe a lot," Kei replied sounding natural, "She's my best customer, we made friends because we both speak French."

"Yeah, Kei's my favorite butler...no offense meant," she told Leon as he nodded. "I always request him and I have tons of photos with him."

"I should have known that," Leon laughed. "So Dubois-san," he began, "You're a model right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "But I'm also taking acting classes, I want to break into the model/actress world when I'm older. I want to wait until my acting's perfect though. I mean I don't want to be just a pretty face, but perhaps doing advertisements on TV would really help push me to the next level," she shrugged, "I don't know though."

Kei paused before looking at Leon suspiciously before thinking. _Shit! I told him that me and Arielle always come together and she just told him that we met at the cafe. _Kei nudged Arielle slightly before looking back at Leon. "We actually made friends when we were modeling together," he said truthfully before slapping a hand to his forehead.

"So you're a model too?" Leon asked as Arielle and Kei looked at him suspiciously. He sighed before looking at Kei seeing that suspicion, "I'm not a very good actor am I?" he asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kei asked uncomfortably before his and Arielle's eyes widened. "Leon," he said weakly, "Do you know who I am?"

Leon looked away, "Promise not to ditch me?" he asked as Kei's breath hitched.

"As long as you don't tell..." he said before Leon nodded. "How do you..."

"Good at recognizing people, comes with the hobby," he winked, "Plus I was there when you and...your late boyfriend were looking around remember?"

"Ah, so Ryan gave me away," Ichirou said sadly, "How come you never told me?" he asked

"Because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Leon admitted, "I promise to keep your secret, you're keeping mine aren't you?" he asked as Ichirou laughed.

"So that's a secret you're hiding from everyone?" he asked talking about Leon's sexuality.

"Nah...I really don't care about people outside the cafe knowing that I'm gay," he said causing Arielle's eyes to light up, "I mean my customers may feel uncomfortable and then my status as a butler will go down. I'm really trying to save up money to attend a university, of course the entrance exam isn't the problem."

Kei looked at him interested in this subject, "You want to go to university?" he inquired, "You're not happy being a butler?"

"It's not that I'm not happy," Leon said nervously, "I just want to be an elementary school teacher. I have a few siblings at home and I love taking care of them, especially the younger ones. I want to be an elementary school language teacher."

"That's so cute," Arielle laughed clapping her hands together, "It's much different than anyone at our school."

"Yeah," Kei nodded as Leon looked at the two of them.

"That's because you've been looking into show business since you were young," he turned to Ichirou, "Knowing who your parents are it's understandable that you're an actor too and you..." he beamed at Arielle, "Are so beautiful why wouldn't you want to be a model?"

"My mother is also a model," Arielle replied, "In France she was one of the top models in the industry, someone who could rival Julienna Hizuri," she winked at Kei, teasing him as she often did.

"See...your family status is different than mine," Leon commented as Arielle looked at him.

"What does your dad do Leon...if you don't mind me asking?" she questioned as Leon adopted a depressed look for a second before smiling naturally again.

"My dad is dead, he died when I was six, but he was a police officer. My stepdad however makes video games and my mother writes books, some are children's books and others are mysteries. My dad is my role model," he said before nodding. "According to stories I've heard he was always trying to do his job in order to seek justice. He was happy with what he was doing and he just wanted to be a role model, as a teacher I feel I can give kids a chance in this world."

"Great goal," Arielle said as Ichirou felt his heart beat but he looked away. Even though Ryan had told him to date it had only been a month and a half since his death, it was too soon to be having feelings for another guy and especially too soon to act on those emotions.

"Yeah, it really is..." Kei replied before looking at the two of them, "So the charms," he asked as Arielle nodded starting to lead them over to where they were being sold. As they walked away though Kei nearly got lost in the crowd until he crashed into someone. Looking up he stared into his mother's eyes and grew paler. "Excuse me," he said with a bow.

Kyoko tilted her head before a smile spread out over her face, "It's quite alright. May I ask who you are...you look so familiar," she joked knowing that this was her own son.

"I'm Kawaguchi Kei your majesty," Kei bowed to her, "A butler at the Country Style Cafe,"

"Ah, I see," Kyoko laughed softly, "I hope you're having fun there."

"Of course, working there is a dream come true," he replied as Kyoko watched him and let him leave and catch up with Arielle and Leon who were waiting for him. She looked up at her husband and Ryuu who were looking at her, Kuon with a grin over his face.

"Daddy?" Ryuu asked looking up at his father as Kuon ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Was that Nii-san?"

Kuon put a finger on his lips and then nodded, "But he's disguised right now, let's keep his secret for him," he said as Kyoko came over.

"Reminds me of when we used to be young," she smiled as Kuon wrapped his arm around her.

"We're still young," he reminded her before looking around at the people who were watching them and sighed. Fortunately no one had heard what Ryuu had asked, as surprising as that had been.


	16. Chapter Fifteen :: Happy Birthday Kuon

**Sorry, combined two chapters in one because I was unsure how to turn the first paragraph into a full chapter. Again this story will not be updated until January 4th...okay December 3rd because I have to focus on school work for a while. Please review**

**Chapter Fifteen :: Happy Birthday Kuon**

**February 6th**

Akira looked at Kei with disgust, pushing him against the wall of the back room of the kitchen. "So you're done with getting me drugs?" he asked as Kei looked at him not able to speak because of what was going on, his mind couldn't deal with it. Akira's hand tightened around his throat and he kneed him in the groin causing Kei to sink to his knees in pain. Akira picked him up and punched him in the face. "I'll kill you..." he whispered before looking to his left at where Leon was standing.

"Get the fuck away from him!" he snapped angrily before realizing that he had to tell Kuon what was going on. He had become friends with Kei and friends with Ichirou and had met Kuon a couple of times. Perhaps it was time to put the friendship at risk and tell him.

**February 10th**

Kuon stood in the apartment above the cafe with Aki looking down casually out of the window. He looked up at Aki again and took a deep breath, "I don't want my son infatuated with this Akira guy. I know my son is weak minded right now but I'm worried about him Kobayashi-san." He took a deep breath, "I shouldn't be here, this is the place where my son feels safe working and I don't want to ruin it for him. On the other hand..." he looked down pained, "Fire him," he seemed to order.

"What?" Aki asked before seeing Kuon's fear in his whole body, "Is something..."

"He's calling him Master Akira, he's completely loyal to another kid," Kuon commented starting to shake. "It's like he's not him anymore. I don't want him around that boy until he's back to normal."

"So a leave of absence?" Aki suggested trying to think what would be best for the nearly seventeen year old.

Kuon pushed a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath in, "I don't know anymore. He may not get the point with just that..." he looked away from the window and stared into Aki's eyes trembling. "Akira Tanaka...that's just Seiji Fuwa in disguise right?"

Aki looked at him before nodding, "I thought the two of them working together would actually..." he struggled to find the right words.

"Usually my son gets along with anyone," Kuon said as he walked into the other room where Aki led him, "But Fuwa's using him, I know it. I can feel it. Ichirou just won't listen to me anymore," he felt an arising headache and looked down, his eyes wide.

"Hizuri-san?" Aki asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just...something doesn't feel right..." Kuon replied before shaking his head. "My son's boyfriend died only a couple of months ago," he commented, "My son should still be grieving, but he seems happy...too happy. It's like he never loved Ryan and I know that's untrue. Fortunately I think one of your other butlers, at least one, has been looking out for him."

"Which one?" Aki questioned feeling a knot in his own stomach, _If it is him he's only going to get hurt again._

"Yamazaki-san, now I don't know if that's a fake name or..."

Aki smiled sadly, "It's his real name. Leon is...he's a rebel, he calls himself a vigilante because he's grown up fascinated with Batman, but he's really only a common street fighter wanting to do good in this world. He's also not afraid about who he is and he's quite protective of the ones he cares for."

"And he's gay," Kuon added addressing what Aki was purposefully not saying.

"And..." Aki said slowly, "he's gay."

Kuon looked down, "I don't know what his level of interest in my son is, but if he's taking care of him that's good. My son considers him a good friend of his now, but once again his boyfriend only died a couple of months ago, I don't think he'll be ready to date for a while. I don't want that to be the only reason why Yamazaki-san is hanging around him."

"I don't think it is but I can talk to him," Aki suggested kindly.

Kuon shook his head as he sat down on the chair Aki kept gesturing to. He put his head in his hands and breathed slowly. "I'm just concerned," he admitted.

"As any good father would be," Aki added as Kuon gave a half smile hearing that. However the next thing he heard grabbed full hold of his attention.

**Downstairs**

"KEI!" Leon yelled as he dropped the towel he was currently using, staring outside to see one of the toughest yakuza bosses shoving Ichirou into a car. He looked at the table he was serving and placed the tray down. "I apologize princesses," he said before running outside but the car left as soon as he got there. "KEI!" he yelled again before looking around wildly trying to see if there was a taxi or a bike but there was nothing. He bit his bottom lip before feeling someone grab his arm stopping him from bolting after the car.

"What is it!" Kuon asked desperately, "What happened! Where's my kid," he asked in a low voice as Leon looked at the car which was going quite fast.

"Jun Futanabe has him," he said as Kuon's face adopted a look of horror, "That car, take a taxi! I'm going by foot!"

Kuon looked at him, "You take the right roads, I'll take the left," he told him as Leon opened his mouth. "Trust me," Kuon yelled before running full speed after where the car had gone. Leon followed him using his suggestions and taking the other roads. The two were about as fast as one another which was still incredibly quick.

Seeing the car ahead of them, Kuon and Leon quickened their speed but only for the car to move faster, weaving in and out of the other vehicles and speeding through red lights. It was nearly impossible to catch it. All of a sudden the pedestrian crosswalks stopped but a stampede of Hizuri fans was following Kuon. Leon took a breath in before jumping on top of a red sports car only to hear an annoyed driver. He looked back before moving on over the cars and then heard Kuon's voice.

"I'll pay for any damages!" the actor yelled before apologizing to his fans and trying to run off however some grabbed him stopping him from moving any further. Leon however was still running full speed in the middle of the road, jumping onto the backs and hoods of cars when need be.

As he got to the edge of the freeway however he lost track of the car and looked around wildly starting to lose speed himself. He couldn't have lost him, he couldn't have lost track of Ichirou. He started to run in one direction before seeing that there wasn't anything there before running in another direction. Nervously he dropped his head and ran back to Kuon.

"Where'd he go!" Kuon asked frantically, "Yamazaki..."

"I..." Leon said heartbroken, "I...know where the base in Tokyo is," he said before Kuon's eyes widened.

"You lost him!" he asked before grabbing hold of Leon's collar, "You fucking lost him!" he dropped Leon but looked away in search of something. Tears sprang to his eyes and he realized he hadn't cried for a while, not since he was a little kid it felt like or the day Ichirou was born, did he cry then out of happiness? "Why would anyone want Ichirou?" he asked before taking a deep breath in and moving away from the crowd of Hizuri fans to follow Leon after apologizing.

" I once heard Akira...Seiji tell Ichirou that the sins of the father are paid for by the son, I thought he was talking about the Hizuri-Fuwa rivalry," Leon said before looking at Kuon who was turning deathly pale, his eyes widening and a look of terror on his face.

"No..." he whispered, "They...they wouldn't...it was nearly thirty years ago...he wouldn't still be interested."

"What?" Leon asked confused as Kuon looked down not saying another word, "What? Hizuri-san what is it? What happened all those years ago?"

"Python," Kuon said sounding as if he was announcing the end of the world, "He has him...or one of the gangs he controls does."

"You mean?" Leon asked facing the same fear, "Justin Warren?"

Kuon nodded back, "He's as good as dead."

**Inside the Car**

Jun looked back at Ichirou who two more of the gang members had tied up between them. He smirked at the sixteen year old teen. "It was interesting seeing what Fuwa would do," he addressed the man on Ichirou's right, Takeru, "but he just turned out to be as boring as the rest of those teenagers."

Takeru shrugged, "Hypnotism, isn't that your specialty though boss?" he asked rhetorically as Ichirou looked between them scared about what was happening but his mouth was bound and gagged. "Wait until we get this guy on a plane to see Python."

"Mmnm-onm?" Ichirou asked looking at the gang members, okay what had he done to deserve this? Or more like what had Kei done to deserve this? Kei wasn't even known as a member of the gay community, of course it could just be ransom for the cafe. No, why would they go to this much trouble and where was Master Akira when he needed him?

"Aww, the little guy wants to speak," Rachel, an American member of Justin's main gang mocked. "Can we cut out his tongue?"

Ichirou's eyes widened and he looked to the right at Takeru and to the left at Rachel. He didn't know what was happening.

"Python always said he was going to get payback on Kuon Hizuri, should have found this boy a year or two ago though. Sins committed at fifteen, child's death at fifteen." Ichirou's breath started to race as Rachel said that.

"We might as well leave a souvenir in Japan for Hizuri Kuon," Takeru said before grabbing Ichirou by the ear and inspecting him. "Now what to cut off..."

"Don't cut anything off without Python's orders," Jun said fiercely. "But Kuon Hizuri and his wife will be receiving body parts part by part soon enough."


	17. Chapter Sixteen :: Police Involvement

**Chapter Sixteen :: Police Involvement**

_**Okay so I couldn't stay away so it's going to get updated through the end of November but slowly. Writing is kind of a therapy for me and when I'm stressed I feel like I need to write more so thank you for having patience with me.**_

Kuon looked back at Leon who was looking away weakly before frowning, "You..."

"Hey!" Leon growled back, "Easy. I may have lost track of the car, but there are other ways to find him. I mean...I don't think either of us knew this was going to happen," he said as Kuon looked like he was about to strangle him. Leon sighed, bowing his head, "Neither of us knew what was happening...but...we can still find him."

"How?" Kuon asked before looking down and took his phone out of his pocket, "Why don't we handle this like adults?" he asked his hands literally shaking as Leon stared at him incredulously.

"Call the police!" he asked, "Come on...you really think..."

"It's the first thing that needs to be done," Kuon told him, "Without the support of the police if we try to act on our own."

"Support of the police?" Leon asked again staring at Kuon as if he was crazy, "You're not thinking the police will tell us to stay out of it? Let them handle it. You think an officer is going to say, we'll do the best thing for your son and feel free to go around yourself and see if you can find anything."

Kuon glared at him before getting on the phone as the emergency services answered, "Hello. I'd like to make a police report...my eldest son just got abducted...Hizuri Kuon...Shibuya by the Shimizu Hotel...Okay I'll wait...Thank you and goodbye." He got off the phone.

Leon stared at him with even wider eyes, 'You know what...wait for the police if you want. I'm going to go to the Tokyo base, that seems the way they were headed." He groaned, "I really thought that Kuon Hizuri...the famed Cain Heel would have more balls to go ahead and do what needs to be done. Act on his own."

"The police have more manpower than the two of us," Kuon suggested, "They need to know the situation.'

"You just don't have the guts," Leon commented as Kuon glared at him.

"Listen you brat," he said darkly, "I would go to the ends of the earth for my kid, I'm already planning on searching until I find him. If the police catch me doing that then fine...but I'm not leaving them out of this altogether. You do that and they start asking questions. I am not going to go to jail just because they think I'm responsible when I could be checking gang bases, hidden basements, you name it. Don't ever think I don't care about my kids," he growled threateningly.

"So are you willing to risk it," Leon asked raising an eyebrow, "Your acting career, your happiness, your life?"

"You think I'm god damn happy?" Kuon yelled at him, "Nothing means more to me than my family. Nothing is worth as much to me as Kyoko, Ichirou and Ryuu. Without them I don't think I could ever be happy or have the will to do anything again...except for taking revenge."

"And you're thinking of getting the police involved? Won't that make it easier to get caught?" Leon shook his head, "Whatever...I'm heading over to the base," he announced before dashing off before Kuon could stop him leaving the forty two year old alone with his thoughts

"_Ichirou," Kuon said as he crouched down next to the quiet two year old who was staring at his stuffed lion. "Hey Ichi," the twenty eight year old whispered as he gently put a hand on the lion's back. "Can you say lion? Can you say lion?"_

"_Kuon," Kyoko said before coming towards him and wrapping her arms around his back, "Don't pressure him...he'll talk when he's ready," she whispered although she was eagerly waiting the day as well._

"_Dada" Ichirou said looking up at his father before laughing, "Dada"_

_Kyoko snuck a look at Kuon's face and hid laughter of her own but she looked at her son with a smile. "Great job," she said although it seemed that Kuon's full smile was on his face. She winked at Ichirou as he clapped his hands together liking the feeling in the room. She had been trying to get Ichirou's first words to be 'Dada' or 'Papa' for a while now. _

"_Oh my...gosh" Kuon said speechless, "He's talking to me. He's really talking to me Kyoko."_

"_Dada..." Ichirou said reaching his arms up so Kuon picked him up gently, resting his son's head on his shoulder._

"_Daddy loves you Ichi," he whispered kissing the toddler on the head, "Forever and always. Me and mommy we love you."_

Kuon heard the police car pull up interrupting his memory and he looked desperately at the head of the police wanting to get to Narita airport in case they decided to leave the country. He looked at the officer not even able to keep a relaxed expression on his face. He knew he was late for an acting job but he didn't care, he kept ignoring Yashiro's calls because he just needed to find his kid.

"Hizuri-san?" the officer said before Kuon quickly told him the details, at the end though the police officer's face had a haunted look, "You think they're headed to America because of Justin Warren? Then there's little we can do."

"They may still be in Japan, surely you have the power if..."

"You're dealing with the Yakuza then," the officer said, "We can try our best but it will probably not end well."

Kuon looked at them the panic shining on his face, "This is my son! This is my kid! He's sixteen and he never learned to fight...I never taught him how to defend himself," he announced more to himself than to the police. "I'll do anything...just tell me there's a chance he'll be found before he's..."

"There is a chance," the police officer told him, "However...I wouldn't keep your hopes high."

Kuon looked down, "Look, I need to be somewhere..." he said nervously before hearing the officer say the words Leon was warning him they'd say.

"I wouldn't take this into your own hands Hizuri-san," he told him. "Let us handle this..."

"Thank you," Kuon said before seeing them pull away. He took out his phone going to find his car and called Yashiro who now had more of an office job that he did at home rather than an accompanying job.

"Kuon!" Yashiro said at once, "Where are you? I've been getting calls for you..."

"I won't be able to do any of the jobs for today," he told Yashiro. "My son is gone. Yakuza gangs or American mafia they have Ichirou. I have to make sure he doesn't leave Japan."

"I understand," Yashiro nodded, "I'll make sure the directors know if they call again,"

"Thank you," Kuon replied before seeing a number flash on his phone, not recognizing he picked it up before hearing a familiar voice.

"Hello Kuon," an American voice spoke in English as Kuon's eyes widened, this was Justin. So he really was behind it all.

"Where's Ichirou?" Kuon replied weakly

"Aww, is there someone that you care about other than yourself?" he asked before smiling, "He's alive for now...I'll tell you what," he said, "I'll probably keep him in Japan for you to find...what's left of him anyway."

"What did you do to him?" Kuon growled, "If you've harmed him..."

"He's alright for now...bit unconscious though," he said before smiling knowing that he'd be taking Ichirou to America on his private plane, just let the father search all of Japan before he realizes. "We're all waiting for you though, find us or you'll be getting a present. Oh and Happy Birthday Kuon," he said before ending the call.

Kuon found his car, unlocked it and sunk into the seat. He put his head in his hands taking a deep breath out. "Ichi" he choked before driving away back home to gather more information, at least he wouldn't be leaving Japan any time soon. Justin would keep him here just to play with him just as he said.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Kuon!" Kyoko called out as she turned her head away from the news report that Ryuu was watching intently. She went over to her husband and slapped him. Kuon put a hand on his cheek and looked at her wide eyed, "Is this true!" she pointed at the news.

Kuon paled as he saw Ichirou's face on the news and the missing person's report for both Ichirou and Kei. So the secret was over, the game of butler was over, but then the reports were streaming in. It was a big deal afterall. "Damn it..." he whispered wishing things had been kept quiet, it would have been harder to find him now.

"Were you ever going to tell me!" Kyoko asked as Kuon looked around frantically. "What are you looking for?"

"Ryuu?" he asked panicked, "Where's Ryuu?"

"Watching the TV," Kyoko said as Kuon walked into the room to find his youngest son there, perhaps his only son. "He's here...he's safe. Now...tell me..."

"There's no time to tell you I have to go to the yakuza base," he mumbled as Kyoko lifted an eyebrow.

"Yakuza base?" she asked before starting to cry. "Go, we'll talk later, but if you get either yourself or Ichirou killed then I'm going to find your ghost and murder you again!"

"But..." Ryuu said coming up to them, "Ryan said that Ichirou will be hurt," he said, "I saw his ghost last night."

"You don't see ghosts," Kuon said angrily, "Stop being childish Ryuu, do I need to hold your hand every single day! You can't be that stupid!" he snapped at the little boy.

Kyoko shot him a hard frown as she got down to hug Ryuu who looked like he was about to have a breakdown. "Daddy didn't mean to yell baby," she said kissing his cheek as she sent a demon out to Kuon however Ryuu stared straight at it before hiding his face away, tears coming from his eyes however the next words he said were to Kuon.

"Find Ichirou dad."

Kuon nodded and left, feeling guilty for hurting his son emotionally but he felt even more guilt for what may be the death of his other son.


	18. Chapter Seventeen :: The First Night

**First of all I wanted to release this chapter a few days ago when I realized I had passed 2000 hits to this story, however time was taken away from me (mainly by sleep) and I was unable to do so. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Seventeen :: The First Night**

Ryuu looked around his room quietly hearing Kyoko on the phone to Kuon. "There was no one there?..." the thirty eight year old asked nervously, "Was there a note, a photo, anything?" she paused for a moment as Ryuu listened, "Is there anywhere else you can check out right now? You don't think they would have gone out the country do you?" she asked tears spilling out and pain resonating in her voice. Hearing her grief Ryuu held tightly onto his stuffed Tanuki toy. "Okay...come home we'll look again tomorrow..." she tried, "Tough. I'm going to look for him without your permission in that case...okay goodbye."

Ryuu looked down with sad eyes as he sat on his bed cuddling the stuffed animal. At the corner of the room Ryan sat, yet his ghost was free of wounds, he just looked like a normal person despite the fact that only the small boy could see him. "Will Ichirou come back home?" he whispered to Ryan as the dead teenager sighed.

"Not for a very long time if at all," Ryan said as he came over and sat on Ryuu's bed with him, "But your older brother is tough you know Ryuu," he reached out and put a hand on the seven year old's shoulder. "I will find him for you," he said as Ryuu looked down.

"Will he be a ghost too?" he asked nervously as Ryan sighed.

"I don't know...I expect so," he said honestly as Ryuu blinked at him, "The people who took your brother away were some truly cruel people. I don't think Ichirou has the strength to make it out alive as much as I want him to."

Ryuu felt the tears wash down his face and he nodded trying to understand what Ryan was telling him,  
>"Does it hurt..." he whispered, "Dying?"<p>

"Depends on how you get killed," Ryan whispered, "If you're hit by a car for instance it's a pain worse than death, however I've heard that if you die when you're asleep you don't feel a thing, that it's painless."

"Do you think Nii-san will get killed in a way that won't hurt?" he asked Ryan as the ghost looked at him.

"I don't know Ryuu," he whispered before patting the bed, "Now it's getting late and you should get some sleep."

"Will the fairies take care of him?" Ryuu questioned as Ryan nodded.

"They should," he said before Ryuu yawned and all of a sudden the door was opened and Kyoko stood there looking a mess. She had run her fingers through her long black hair who knows how many times and her eyes were red, her face pale, and she looked fragile.

"Ryuu..." she said drawing Ryuu's attention away from his brother's late boyfriend, "Who are you talking to?"

"Ryan!" Ryuu chirped, tears in his own eyes, "Ryan says Ichirou will probably die and maybe even in a way that hurts."

Kyoko choked knowing this already but she walked over to Ryuu and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind his ear. She gave him a tight hug afterwards, "Aww sweetheart, that is a possibility but please don't think about these things. Daddy's trying to get your brother home soon. You don't need to worry about anything."

Ryuu looked at her and took her hand, "No mommy I understand, the fairies have told me and Ryan has told me, nii-san isn't going to make it."

"Honey...as much as we may like to believe in ghosts and fairies those things aren't real," she said killing her old belief again as she said that. She sat down on the bed and held him tighter, rubbing his back and kissing his head.

"Is that why daddy was upset?" he asked her, "Because I can see things that he can't?" he asked guessing that that was the problem.

Kyoko looked away, "I used to believe I saw fairies too, but then as I grew up I started to believe in them less and less. I don't think a creature that beautiful could survive in the world the way that it is, it needs air to breathe."

"But I can see them," Ryuu tried to persuade her and Kyoko gave a weak smile

"I hope you always keep that part of your imagination Ryuu," she said before looking at him, "Would you mind if I asked that we share a bed tonight?" she inquired wanting to keep her son as close as possible, perhaps now her only son. "You, Me, and Daddy if he gets home."

Ryuu nodded, he watched as his mother collected his pajamas, and his wash kit from the bathroom and then took them into her room. Ryuu blinked, looking back once at Ryan, and followed his distraught mother to her bedroom. After changing for bed and brushing his teeth, Ryuu lay in the massive bed and felt the pillow underneath his head, he yawned feeling tired and then found Kyoko to sneak in beside him and wrap her arms around him showing only motherly affection, nothing weird or wrong about it.

"Ryuu," she whispered, "Daddy wants you to learn how to fight," she whispered tears in her eyes that could be heard in her voice, "I want you to let him teach you."

"But..." Ryuu blinked as he looked down, "I want to be a chef. Chef's don't need to know m-"

"I want you to let him teach you how to defend yourself. He never taught your brother," she whispered as a shiver went through her whole body.

"I will mommy," Ryuu promised her as he looked at his tanuki toy that he was still holding. "He can teach me."

"You're so small Ryuu," Kyoko murmured, "What will happen when you start middle school and then high school, what if you can't defend yourself then, who knows what will happen."

"I'll learn mommy!" Ryuu said at once, "I'll do my very best to learn fighting."

"You're so like your brother," she said before Ryuu nodded not quite hearing what had been said, starting to fall asleep.

**Meanwhile**

Kuon bowed his head as he let his blonde hair hit his cheek bones in the wind as he stood with Leon. He took a deep breath before looking around starting to fear the worst. "If he does die..." he began mournfully, "It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either," Leon added but the blonde wasn't listening to the brunette.

"Yes it is, if it wasn't for me they wouldn't have taken an interest in my kid. Apart from being gay, which isn't a crime at all, my son doesn't upset people, he doesn't rub people the wrong way, I've come to admire that about him. It's just..." he looked away. "I need to talk to somebody."

"Who?" Leon asked in interest, "There's no one here and I'm not sure you'll be able to find Futanabe...he's always discrete in where he is and everyone's scared of noticing him. I mean his kids live with their mother."

"No..." Kuon shook his head, "That's not exactly who I'm thinking of, but the idea of throttling that guy has been in my mind since I saw the car taking my kid away. Fuwa Shou," he said before sighing, "I think that he knows what his son was up to and I don't think that any father should make another father feel this pain."

"You think Fuwa-san cares about what his son is doing?" Leon laughed bitterly, "I doubt that guy would care if his son disappeared for a few days. He didn't want the kid to begin with I thought everyone knew that."

"I don't pay attention to the news regarding Shou Fuwa," Kuon said bitterly, "I don't consider him competition anymore and I definitely don't consider him worth my notice. How do you know all this anyway?"

Leon stared down, "Would you believe me if I told you I was a spy Hizuri-san?" he asked the older man as Kuon chuckled.

"So you know what they're planning to do with Ichirou do you?" he tested him as Leon raised his hands in a defensive style.

"Of course not, Ichirou is my friend...or was my friend. If I had known he would be placed in this kind of danger I would have warned you. I would have suggested you go to Australia for a few weeks, perhaps send Ichirou to school there."

"Because there are no gang members in Australia?" Kuon asked raising an eyebrow

Leon sighed, "Just picked some random country I guess, could have been England or Canada, most anywhere in Europe. He speaks French right?"

"Yes," Kuon nodded, "But I don't think I could have just sent Ichirou to France without an explanation."

"Guess not," Leon replied as he watched Kuon rub his forehead, "I'm not going to give up looking for him Hizuri-san," he announced. "I'll take some time off from my job. I've already graduated so school isn't an issue, I'll find him for you I promise."

"That's not going to stop me from looking," Kuon told him seriously, "I can take time off my job too, I can even take time away from my family as long as I know Ryuu is safe."

"Don't worry," a voice said from the darkness, "No one is interested in your youngest son," the woman who was speaking chuckled as Kuon looked around in the darkness at her, barely making out her thin body.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as the woman laughed again.

"Felicity Warren," she said, "I have a message from my husband."


	19. Chapter Eighteen :: The Hand

**Due to advice by a reviewer and my own want to go into a darker mode I've changed the rating to M for violence. I also wanted to show what was to happen to Ichirou and what was believed to happen to Ichirou...an idea taken from my fic Daddy Dearest, but applied to a new character.**

**Chapter Eighteen :: The Hand**

Kuon's face turned fierce as the woman put her finger on the wall and then smiled, she knocked on it twice with her palm and a light turned on. The woman could have been a model, she was in her mid twenties it looked like and was quite tall and thin. She had skin like a beautiful doll and her red hair was tied back in a bun. She wore a casual white blouse with grey jacket and grey pants with a white belt. She wore black boots but she looked more like a civilian than a gang member. Kuon didn't care about that however, this was the wife of the person who had taken his child.

Leon was glaring at the woman too, he rose a fist as if he were about to strike her but the woman shook her head. Clicking her tongue she finally spoke again, "I have a message from you from my husband," she said in what might be mistaken for a kind, sympathetic manner.

"You can tell your husband to go to hell," Kuon said back but then narrowed his eyes, "Tell him to give me back my son!"

"You will be getting him back," Felicity replied softly before digging out a bag that had a lot of blood in it. Something was wrapped up in a towel but there was more blood coating the bag than one would have expected. She waited until Kuon took out the towel and then unwrapped the object carefully to find out it was a person's right hand. The fingers looked familiar, thin and delicate but just not quite feminine.

"What is this?" he asked with wide eyes as Leon almost threw up from the sight of this hand.

"As I said," Felicity said with a bowed head before she rose it with a forced smile on her face, "You'll be getting your son back piece by piece."

Kuon felt sick as he wrapped the hand back up, "Tell me where he is right now you bitch."

Felicity sighed, "Such harsh words coming from your mouth Hizuri-san, so...expected," she looked at him, "It was only a hand."

"His right hand!" Kuon said shaking wanting to murder this woman but he knew the consequences that might happen if he lay a hand on her, "My son is right handed."

"No," the woman replied as she put her hand on Kuon's cheek, "Your son _was _right handed."

Leon grit her teeth and one could see his anger showing on his face, "I'll kill you!" he said before Kuon put out an arm stopping him from advancing.

"Do that and they'll probably kill Ichirou without a second thought...or something worse," Kuon warned with a stern expression on his face.

"Something worse, they already cut off his dominant hand!" Leon yelled as Kuon looked down.

"How do we stop this Warren-san?" he asked thinking he could turn himself in to save Ichirou's life even if it was a life where he was physically disabled.

"You can't..." Felicity smiled, "You have thirty days to find him Hizuri-san, all bets are off, all locations on the table. Take the hand to the police if you want, but if you mention my name to the police I will make sure your son's tongue is cut out and his eyes are damaged making him mute and blind."

"I won't," Kuon said before looking down at the hand, he'd have to make up an excuse about where he got that when he took it in for DNA testing. He wasn't going to take the chance that they were lying to him. "Yamazaki..." he said giving Leon a warning look.

"Okay, no, no I won't..." he said with a deep breath feeling defeated but they were giving them a month. That was better than nothing right? Of course they did say they would be cutting off body parts. By the time they found him would Ichirou be just a talking head? Would he even have limbs?

Felicity grinned, "Clock is ticking Hizuri, Yamazaki," she said before laughing. "Your punishment for the crimes against my family, losing a member of your own," she said to Kuon as he had to restrain himself as she walked away.

"So...are you still going to talk to Fuwa?" Leon asked looking at Kuon, "Or are you going to keep looking. I bet you that he's still in Tokyo somewhere."

"You bet your life?" Kuon asked as Leon rubbed the back of his neck

"No, but I'm 90% sure that he is," Leon said as Kuon nodded.

"I agree," he replied before looking in the direction of where his car was, he nodded to Leon, "Good night Yamazaki-san," he said before looking at his car which was ten minutes away. On the driver's door written in big numbers was the date, 3/10/?. This was the date one month from that day, this was the day when Ichirou might possibly die if they didn't find him in time.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kuon stood outside the large house that belonged to Shou in Shinjuku, it wasn't as nice as his own family's Ginza house but it was still impressive. He took a deep breath hating that after all these years he'd have to talk to Fuwa again but it was better than giving Ichirou up for dead. He knocked on the door, pushing a hand through his blonde hair and looked down with a sigh as the former singer came to the door.

Shou looked at him and blinked not understanding what his old rival could be doing at his house, he nearly slammed the door in Kuon's face but the actor put a hand out to stop it from closing. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Shou asked completely blind to the situation.

Kuon looked at him before chuckling darkly, "Like father like son right? What kind of behavior have you been teaching your son?"

"You have no right to talk about parenting skills as if you're an expert," Shou replied as Kuon shook his head still holding on tight to the door to keep it open.

"I am an expert..." Kuon said, "It's you...because of your son my kid will probably die!"

"Well your gay fag of a son..." Shou began as Kuon felt his anger take the best of him and he started to lose control, misdirecting his anger at Shou.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SON LIKE THAT!" he snapped waking up Mimori and Seiji, he took Shou by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "My kid was taken by gang members! If my son wasn't so trusting of yours then he—-"

"What the hell are you talking about Hizuri?" Shou choked, "My kid better not be causing trouble, he's supposed to be a nice kid."

Kuon looked at him wide eyed, "Oh so my son getting beat up by your son! Calling your son master when he's disguised is..."

"Disguised?" Shou asked as Kuon took out of his pocket the flyer that Ichirou once gave him of the butler cafe. He kept his foot against the door and then pointed at Akira.

"This your kid?" he asked knowing the answer himself, "Because seriously...I know you hate me Fuwa and I in turn hate you but that doesn't mean our kids have to hate each other." He growled before putting a fist through the wall as Shou stared at him, "If my kid dies Fuwa!" he snapped, "I'll hold you responsible."

"What the hell!" he asked as Mimori came downstairs

"Shou?" she asked rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?"

"Just men talking, nothing that concerns you," he spoke sharply to his wife as Kuon looked into Shou's eyes.

"If you don't treat your son with the punishment he deserves I will contact the authorities against him. I know that he's on drugs, I know he's in a gang, I probably know more about your family than you do and I doubt you want that negative press on your career...again," he said talking about an event that had happened ten years ago. His eyes narrowed and he dropped Shou. "You thought finding out the information about Cain Heel was bad..." he gave a twisted smile, "If I can't find Ichirou, you'll see the true darkness of Kuon Hizuri."

With that he left.

**Forty Minutes Later**

Kuon sighed as he got home since Nana ran up to him he crouched down and rubbed her neck and her back as she licked his face. "Hey girl," he whispered, "You been a good girl today?" he asked trying to show Nana the love and affection he would usually give to the family dog. He saw her sit down and he looked around, "You sleep in here tonight," he told her knowing she wouldn't cause trouble. "We'll all wait for Ichirou to come home and I think he will come home," he lied to the dog as Nana looked at him and barked.

Kuon walked to the bedroom and looked at Kyoko sleeping with her arms wrapped around Ryuu who had his arms wrapped around his Tanuki toy. Tears came to his eyes and he thought of when Ichirou was little.

"_Daddy?" the four year old boy asked, his black hair getting in his eyes. He took a deep breath in before shivering as he held tight to his fox toy. He heard Kuon yawn and look at him from this half occupied bed since Kyoko was on vacation. Kuon sat up and stared at his boy._

"_Ichirou, what is it? Is something wrong?" he walked over to the boy seeing the tears in his eyes, "Aww, Ichirou," he said giving the little boy a huge hug. "Don't worry about anything, mommy will come home soon."_

"_Daddy can we have a cuddle?" he asked and Kuon lifted him up. Every time Kyoko went on location Ichirou would get lonely and so Kuon would let him sleep in his bed with him._

"_Of course champ," he said putting him down on Kyoko's side of the bed. "I love you," he grinned, "You love me?"_

"_Yep," Ichirou chirped as he got under the covers and Kuon held him tight, loving this little boy more than anyone could ever understand._

**Meanwhile**

Ichirou looked out of the window of the private jet, he watched as Japan disappeared from view and then felt his body tighten as he saw a man come closer to him. The man, in his mid forties, hadn't shaved for a few days, he looked like a model however. His brown hair was cut short and he wore sunglasses, a trench coat and a suit. He walked over to Ichirou and touched his cheek seeing the still gagged and bound teenager.

"You like to call people master don't you?" he asked as Ichirou glared at him, his eyes narrowing in anger, "Aww, are you scared? You look like your father you know, well except for these," he said pulling out the glasses that had been in Ichirou's pocket, and you know the black hair." As the man turned Ichirou could see the sign of a Python on the back of the man's neck. He looked at Ichirou seeing that he had no missing body parts yet, at least they had respected that decision of his. He looked at Ichirou thinking about things.

"You want to hear what I'm going to do," he said before running a hand over Ichirou's forehead, "Wipe your memories just like you were a computer, get you to call me master...or father haven't decided which yet. I'll take you to America and raise you as my pet, doesn't that sound nice? If you ever get your memories back you can go home, of course by then they would have given you up for dead."

Ichirou tried to speak but could only make muffled noises. Justin took the material over and in Ichirou's mouth off and smiled at him. "I like my family!" Ichirou told him, "I will never call you master."

"Oh..." Justin said with a grin, "You'll soon find that I'm irresistible"


	20. Chapter Nineteen :: A Father's Decision

**Chapter Nineteen :: A Father's "Decision"**

**Twenty Four Days Later**

Kuon sat hunched over his papers in the private hotel room he had booked for himself in Hokkaido. It had been twenty four days since Ichirou was taken and apart from the numerous body parts DNA experts had said were his son's, there was no more evidence. In fact after receiving two hands, two arms, two legs, one foot, one specifically male body part, and one nose, there wasn't very much to find. He and Leon had searched everywhere in Kantou and Kansai regions and everywhere in between. Last week he had spent the entire week searching Okinawa, sleeping only two to four hours a night and eating very little.

He had barely seen Kyoko and Ryuu but he kept in contact with them by phone every night. Ryuu was actually not getting hurt, he was just living his ordinary existence, well apart from the amount of news coverage this was getting.

Kuon sighed as he stood up to leave again for the night now knowing his desired destination. He put on a leather jacket and black t-shirt with dark brown jeans and boots. He wore a black baseball cap. He had to find his son tonight because tomorrow was Ichirou's seventeenth birthday.

Looking down he thought about the last interview he had done, his break from the acting industry for who knows how long and the return of old parts of himself.

_**Twenty Two Days Ago**_

"_So we're here talking to Kuon-san about his upcoming movie where he plays a patient of a mental hospital. Now Kuon-san, the movie is set to be filmed in about a week, you excited?" the host Mariko Okawa smiled at him as Kuon looked at her, his exhaustion felt by everyone in the audience of nights of no sleep and searching everywhere._

"_I'm sorry," Kuon said as he looked at her, his eyes showing all the fear going through his body, "I've turned that job down."_

"_Wha-what?" Mariko asked wide eyed _

"_I quit," Kuon said simply, he yawned losing his usually gathered composure. "For personal reasons I'm not working right now, I cancelled all my jobs for a month, I may not work ever again," he commented not able to look Mariko in the eyes._

"_Because..." Mariko tried to lead him on before she got it, "Because of the reports of your son?"_

"_Exactly," Kuon nodded, "My family means everything to me, has priority over everything including my career. If I can't find Ichirou then I'm never going to be happy working. I'm a husband and a father first always, no matter what."_

"_Well I can understand that," Mariko said before smiling, "You know I applaud you Hizuri-san for being so accepting of your family the way they are, that's what more people need to do in this country. Well let's hope Ichirou gets found," she said as Kuon nodded._

"_Thank you," he said before getting back to the interview_

**Present Day**

Kuon looked down before smiling at a couple of pictures of Ichirou at different ages he kept for motivation when things looked too bleak. Right now he was just a thing without movement, or at least he must be. He had had each body part tested and the DNA results all stated that this was his son.

As he was about to leave the apartment he heard his cell phone ring and took it out to find it was an unknown number, he had been getting a lot of these recently. Answering the call his eyes widened as he finally heard the voice of the man he was looking for.

"Hello Kuon," Justin said slowly, "Missing your stump of a son?"

"You know what..." Kuon whispered, "Kill him, killing him would be merciful."

"Aww, are you that sick of looking?" Justin asked coldly, "There's almost nothing left of him the time you're taking with him, however I'll give you a break. If you're that tired of searching I'll..."

"Kill him," Kuon said the tears in his eyes but his voice remained steady, "I beg you Justin."

"Alright," Justin smiled, "If you get down on your knees and really beg, call me sama too."

Kuon felt himself break as he did exactly that, "Please, I beg you to kill him Justin-sama" After that was said there was a gun shot, a moan of pain and then nothing. He hadn't even been able to ask if he could have one more moment to talk to his son. Getting into a seated position he heard the call dropped and wept for the son he had lost.

After about half an hour he called two of the many people he needed to talk to, first starting with Kyoko. Taking a deep breath in he heard her answer the phone.

"A foot arrived," she could be heard sobbing from the other end of the phone as Kuon looked away knowing how much pain Kyoko had been dealing with this month.

"It's over now," Kuon replied feeling inside that Kyoko may never forgive him for what he was about to say, "Justin called me and I asked him to kill Ichirou." His voice was trembling as he said that information and he looked down wide eyed trying to figure it out.

"W-What?" Kyoko choked, she broke down into heavy gut-wrenching sobs, "Maybe..." she said when she could, "That was for the best."

"I killed him..." Kuon whispered knowing that that was the truth, "It was me. In the end I did no different than shoot him with my own hands."

"Come back home," Kyoko told him with a weak sigh as the sobs riveted through her own body, "Come back to me Kuon," she said as he looked away and hung up the phone making Kyoko break down harder trying to focus on how her husband was dealing with this.

**Meanwhile**

Leon looked up from his studying for his last high school tests at the end of the month, he looked a complete mess. He had taken a month off from the cafe but he was unable to take days off at a time because of his schooling and how much money he and his parents had sacrificed for that. However nights and weekends, that was the time he would actively search for Ichirou.

His phone vibrated on the desk and he picked it up realizing it was Kuon's number, the two had been corresponding a lot on their findings and it was Kuon with enough money for travel and enough time with not having to work that was really searching. "Hey, what is it?" he asked as Kuon hid the pain in his voice.

"Search is off..." he said, "Ichirou is dead."

"How do you know that?" Leon asked pushing his now ash blonde hair behind his ear, "Did you see him?"

"I heard them kill him," Kuon replied not giving away any more information to the teenager.

"How? The days aren't over yet" Leon said as he stopped all his work and turned the subtle sound of classical music off. Music which he needed so that he could concentrate and settle down his mind where a million things would happen at once.

"I asked..." Kuon replied and then confused silence on the other end of the phone, "He was living without arms and legs Leon. I know that my son would hate that type of an existence..." he tried before hearing Leon's grief and anger.

"So you asked for your son to die because you believed that robotics wasn't advanced enough to give him arms and legs even with your money aiding, you didn't think there..."

"There were plenty of other choices," Kuon said shaking inside, "But I thought that it would be more merciful if Ichirou was allowed to die. It's probably not only physically that they're hurting him but mentally and emotionally as well."

"I understand," Leon said, "You thought you were helping your kid, I bet many parents...all good ones, would have done the same. Did you get to talk to him?"

"I didn't even know he was there," Kuon replied as Leon nodded.

"Get some sleep," he advised before hanging up and bowed his head, tears in his own eyes as he tried to dial Arielle.

**Meanwhile**

Justin sighed as he stared at the wall where there was a hole from the gunshot, he sat at a desk looking the man in front of him in the face or more like teenager. The teen was bald and was dressed in an extra large black t-shirt although his body was the exact opposite. He had on a pair of black jeans and damaged black All Star shoes. However he didn't look happy, he didn't look unhappy either. He was just there. Scarred across one side of his head in large letters was the word, 'Mutt' in smaller letters the word Zasshuken which was the Japanese word for a mixed breed dog.

"Zack" Justin smiled bitterly and in a twisted manner at the boy before him. "Are you happy?"

"Yes father," he bowed his head as he said that.

"And your eyes?" he asked referring to the blue contacts that had been put in, "Can you see?"

"Yes father, my eyes are well adjusted. The light is dim but fair. There is no pain association. My eyes are well adjusted, thank you father." 'Zack' replied.

Felicity entered the room at that point and Zack got up to offer her the seat, instead she came and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aww, how is my little boy today?" she asked as Zack responded not with a smile but with nothing on his face, a tricky reaction to figure out how to manage.

"I am very well mother. I have been spending time with my father. I am not allowed out until my hair grows back on one side am I mother?"

"But your scars," Felicity said running a finger over them, "You must always show your scars, the first gift that daddy and I gave to you."

"I will mother, I promise."


	21. Chapter Twenty :: The Morning of Funeral

**Chapter Twenty :: The Morning of the Funeral**

**Start of Part III**

**Ten Days Later**

Kuon lay on his side of the bed motionless for the ninth day in a row, he wasn't hearing the sound around him, he wasn't seeing his wife crouch down gently and sweep the strands of hair away from his eyes, he didn't even care that she was treating him as if he were a child. All these things were consequential to his life and the choices he had made. Just like the choice to ask his rival to kill his son.

After the police had heard of it they told Kuon that there was nothing that he had done that they could send him to prison for, he hadn't made the decision for the death as much as he was led to believe that. Calling him up before killing his son was a method most gang members used anyway to get their laughs out of the abused.

"You have to get out of bed today," Kyoko told him as she held his hand and yet he failed to hear her, she frowned trying to think of the best thing that she could do. She was in a lot of pain herself that such a thing were to happen to her family but she had to use her acting to hide most of her grief so that she could prop Kuon up both metaphorically and literally.

Kuon closed his eyes and shook his head once in a slow mechanical manner.

"For today you do Kuon," Kyoko replied to this, "I'll let you sleep for a month, or a year, you just need to get up today."

"Why?" Kuon asked her his voice not having any sign of interest or curiosity mixed in with it, just a simple word.

"Today we have to bury I—our son," she choked tears coming to her eyes, every time she was about to say Ichirou's name it was as if she couldn't. All that came out were tears and it wasn't that she didn't love her son's name, it was that she loved saying it too much that now, without anyone to reply to her, she felt unworthy of saying it.

"Ichirou," Kuon cried mournfully, "His name..."

"I don't want to say it," Kyoko told him, "Not until it's time."

"Ichirou! His name was Ichirou! Ichirou Rick Hizuri!" Kuon yelled unable to understand why Kyoko just couldn't say it, he was the one who shouldn't be able to say it but that wasn't the way that the world was cooperating with him. Was it that he couldn't feel the full intensity of guilt for the actions he had caused to happen whilst Kyoko could? "Ichirou!"

"Ichirou..." Kyoko repeated, tears elegantly pouring down her cheeks yet her voice remained pure, "My baby. My oldest son. His name was Ichirou Rick Hizuri"

There was silence in the room and then Kuon rose and left to go to the bathroom which was joint onto their room. He left without words and then a knock sounded at the door to the bedroom. Kyoko wiped away quickly at the tears and then went to answer the door where she found Ryuu there.

"Mom," Ryuu whispered, "We're going to all go and say goodbye to nii-san today aren't we?"

Kyoko nodded as she crouched down with him, "Yes sweetie,"

"Good. One last time to be together the four of us," Ryuu said as Kyoko hugged him tightly. "Mommy?"

"I love you baby, I love you. I wish I had corn to give you but...he's gone too. He must have protected big brother's emotions and his heart when he went through what he went through. He'll be safe with him," Kyoko whispered

"But mom..." Ryuu said nervously, "Didn't you get all of nii-san's clothes back when you got his body back?" he saw Kyoko's open mouth, "Ryan told me," he quickly said as she shook her head disapprovingly. "We got nii-san's wallet and phone and keys backs, but we didn't get Corn. Why wouldn't they send back Corn?"

"For one thing Corn's just a stone to most people, they don't understand the magic and memories that stones can have, but for another...Ryan didn't tell you that did he? You heard daddy and I talking. I think it's a little strange you using Ryan as an excuse all the time, he's dead Ryuu like your brother. These are just figments of your imagination."

"I'm not crazy!" Ryuu protested, "I'm not!"

"Honey," Kyoko said delicately, "It's nothing to be ashamed of since you're seven years old. I'd just prefer it if you didn't concentrate on dead people, concentrate on the fairies okay Ryuu?" she asked him softly.

"I haven't seen Ichirou's ghost yet," Ryuu told her stubbornly, "I think that big brother's lost his way home...either that or he's not dead yet."

Kyoko looked at him her tears arising again, "Ryuu..." she whispered, "These things aren't real. Ghosts don't continue to live on."

"I don't think he's dead..." Ryuu said before looking away wishing he was holding Rook his Tanuki. "Really mom...I don't..."

"Honey," Kyoko sighed and looked him straight in the eyes, "Ichirou is dead. We can pretend that we don't want it to be so, none of us do, but he's gone and ghosts aren't real."

"Bu-" Ryuu tried to speak out as Kyoko shook her head.

"No more talk of ghosts now Ryuu, not now not ever, you promise?"

"Alright," Ryuu said but that only meant not talking to her he'd continue to talk to Ryan, "I promise," he said bitterly before walking off to go play with Nana.

**Meanwhile**

Leon took a deep breath in as he walked by the cafe. He wasn't working today, not when the person he had felt destined to be with was now dead. He didn't believe it either, they would often use tricks and techniques to get people to give up on the lost. However, what did manage to make him less curious were the DNA reports all stating that these were Ichirou's body parts.

He closed his eyes and groaned as a plane flew overhead. Seeing the person he was meeting he gave a half hearted smile and found her to fling her arms around him.

Arielle had cut her hair short so that it hung by her chin, most of it was died black except for a few strands of her natural red color. She wore a gothic lolita outfit that wouldn't appear out of place at one's funerals with its black and white colors. Colors meant for mourning for both Ichirou's Eastern and Western sides.

"Arielle, your hair," Leon said as Arielle nodded.

"I donated," she informed him, "Before dying it, I donated my red hair to be made into a wig. If I had the fan base that Ichirou had I could have auctioned it off and done some work towards helping homosexuality become a more open fact in the community."

"It's alright," Leon said before Arielle stared down.

"Did Ichirou ever tell you about his partaking in a male orgy...at least that's what I believed it was at the time. I didn't want to alert anyone until Ichirou told me himself, but by the time I really knew...he was gone," she sighed and looked at Leon who was staring at her confused. "Akira raped Ichirou.." she said as if he already knew, "or got someone else to do it."

"Akira is Seiji Fuwa," Leon told her as Arielle nodded in agreement, "Well was..." he said, as soon as he, Leon had come clean to Aki about what he knew, and Shou had seemed to say that he wanted his son out of the place, Akira was as good as gone.

"Yeah, can't believe I used to be in love with him," Arielle sighed before putting one hand through Leon's longer, lighter hair, "Can't believe how much your hair's grown in a month though, it seems that you really do like sitting in that hair salon chair."

"Oh...and black isn't a better color?" Leon raised his eyes. He was currently wearing his only black on black suit, something he had bought himself for the occasion.

"I'm in mourning," Arielle said sounding much more offended than she was, "Ichirou was my best friend since I was twelve years old. I wonder how he would have appeared in this world as a seventeen year old."

"He'll be seventeen...he'll actually be one hundred I gather before he's truly forgotten," Leon sighed as Arielle shook her head.

"He'll always be sixteen to me," she said before crying more.

Leon looked at her before taking a deep breath in, "I'll share a secret with you...you know how I'm good at digging up dirt on people. Hizuri Kyoko's pregnant."

"At her age?" Arielle gasped as Leon sighed

"She's only thirty nine," he told her with a shake of her head as Arielle shrugged. Looks like Ichirou's replacement was coming sooner than they thought.

**Meanwhile**

Justin passed by Zack who was sitting on the floor in the corner of the private plane, running his finger up and down his shoe lace. He seemed to be sitting there without hope as if waiting for something or waiting for nothing. "Hey?" Justin said looking at him, he tapped him on the shoulder, "Do your shoe up" he said as Zack nodded and did it up. Justin sighed as he stood next to where the American-Japanese teenager was. "Zack, when we get to America again you are..." he looked at Felicity, "To keep calling us mother and father you understand?"

"Of course father," Zack said looking up at his dad obediently.

Felicity looked at Justin before staring down, she had found out once that she and Justin were at risk of not having any children. What with Justin's busy lifestyle and their ages not being of the same generation, it just wasn't in the cards for them to have a baby of their own. Therefore, after getting to know how good of a person Ichirou was for those weeks they had had him and tortured him, she had come to feel something for him too, come to want him. She had come to Justin the previous night and asked him because of these emotions she was gathering for Zack if they might raise the teenager as their own son. Forge everything they needed for him and take care of him just as if she had given birth to him herself.

"Your mother has requested for you to be enrolled in an elite high school in New York," Justin told Zack who gazed at him confused, "You are to impress your teachers and the other students, allow them to know that the Warren family is of a greatness that they will not achieve."

"I...I will do so father," Zack said, "I will make you proud."

"I want you to call me father always Zack," he said before looking down, "Soon you'll find your memories of the happy times the three of us have had together will come back to you as if they never left."

"I look forward to that father," Zack replied with a small smile.

"Smile stronger son," Justin said putting a hand on Zack's head, fortunately his hair would grow back on both sides otherwise the position as a son wouldn't be suitable for him anymore. "Be proud to be who you are. Who are you?"

"I am your son father. I am Zack Warren," he gave a big smile, a natural Hizuri one and Justin gestured for him to stand up. Felicity rushed over and wrapped her arms around Zack.

"That's my boy," she laughed happily and guiltlessly, "That's my boy."

**I'm not sure whether to actually show the funeral or not, but time will rush by in only a handful of chapters soon so be prepared.**


	22. Chapter Twenty One ::Hizuri Family Grief

**My apologies for not updating this in a little while, have been so busy with finals week after next and last day of instruction on Friday. Hope the slightly extended length makes up for the fact I disappeared for a short time.**

**Chapter Twenty One :: The Hizuri Family Grief**

Ryuu held tightly to his father's hand as they walked through the media and into the funeral home, he looked up at his dad to find him close to breaking again. Kyoko was doing her best to stay calm and held onto Kuon's other hand, doing most of the contact with the reporters. She smiled weakly before seeing Kuon bend over and just start crying from it all as the photographers closed in. "Honey," she said softly to her husband, "Are you alright? We just have to walk a little further,"

"It's killing me," Kuon told her not caring who heard, "That I couldn't find him...that...that he had to be hurt because of my past, that he had to die because of me."

"You know that's not true," Kyoko said as she looked at him and rubbed his back, "Even if it was isn't that more reason that you should say a proper goodbye?"

"I know," Kuon choked, "I will...but"

"Daddy," Ryuu said with a concerned look on his face, he frowned before smiling weakly, "Nii-san would want you there for him. Don't disappoint him."

Kuon looked at Ryuu, not able to keep the pain from showing in his eyes but he gave a weak smile to his son, he took his hand and stood up. Lifting him up he carried him in his arms, "Thanks Ryuu," he said softly as Ryuu grinned.

"Kuon..." Kyoko dared to speak, "We need to talk about something after this."

Ryuu scanned her face as he rested his head on his dad's shoulder, he saw her hand reach for her belly and grinned. "Are you pregnant mommy?" he whispered as Kyoko's eyes widened and Kuon turned round to look at her. However Ryuu had spoken so quietly that only his parents could hear him.

"Yes," Kyoko said as Kuon smiled half heartedly.

"I hope it's a girl...because no one can replace Ichirou," he said before going into the funeral home and seeing the closed coffin for his son. "Ichirou's remains" were going to be cremated and there was going to be a family altar at the Hizuri house and though it was hard to be here it was harder to think of the days, months, and years to come without his son.

**Two Months Later**

Kuon put out the cigarette he was holding whilst talking to Yashiro about what was going on recently in his life. Yashiro had enough money now to take some time off, however he was concerned about Kuon in both a work sense and a friend sense. Kuon had turned more into Cain Heel day by day. He hadn't shaved for a while, was constantly smoking and drinking when out of the house, because he didn't want to do it around the new baby in Kyoko's stomach, his hair was longer and he had dyed it black reminiscent of the old days. Anyone could tell he was drifting back to an old Kuon but no one wanted to be the one to tell him that.

"So I heard that Kuu is coming over," Yashiro tried to make small talk with this man who was floating about in a space that mainly revolved around the past. Not only was Kuon grieving his son but he was once again grieving Rick.

"Probably...he's been trying to call me," Kuon admitted, "I mean I talk but what the hell do I have to talk about? I can only apologize so many times and it's never enough."

"No one was saying that you had to apologize," Yashiro told him as Kuon looked away disappearing again although he was physically there. "Are they excited about their new grandchild?"

"You mean Kyoko's way of replacing my son," Kuon spat out bitterly, "I don't want her to have the kid but she's convinced that it's a gift from Ichirou, a reincarnation if you like. If it was Ichirou again it'd be fine but it's just...I don't know how to feel love anymore."

Yashiro turned to his friend sadly, "So Kyoko and Ryuu..." he tried

"I love them!" Kuon tried to explain, "God, I love them so much but this new kid, it's like I'm being told that I have to take my love that I have for Ichirou to this new baby that I didn't ask for. I don't want to replace Ichirou, it's like...your wife Motoko-chan, when your first dog died and she got you that new one that looked similar the day after."

"The baby isn't the same as a dog or the same as another person, and I kept Charo thank you very much," Yashiro told him before looking down with a sigh. "I understand what you mean, I'm so glad I found a dog lover," he joked talking about his wife who was a famous director in Japan these days. She was five years younger than Yashiro was which made her around Kuon's age and she was extremely friendly and a technology lover. Motoko had even managed to find a way that Yashiro didn't have to wear gloves to use his phone.

"You always loved dogs," Kuon nodded before looking away as if he could vanish and disintegrate if Yashiro continued to look at him. "Ichirou loved dogs, that's why we got Nana for him. When Nana was a puppy it was..well it was something to look at and admire like a strange painting where the paint dries too fast." Kuon looked down as he remembered the younger Ichirou's excitement at getting a dog.

"_Dad!" the thirteen year old Ichirou smiled as he crouched down at the pet store and looked at the small dog who was on show. She had pointed ears and was sniffing Ichirou's hand as he offered it to her. "We can really get a dog?" he asked searching his father's face for the answer_

"_Yeah we can really get a dog, make sure you don't pick one too lively, wouldn't want Ryuu to get scared," he winked to his youngest son._

"_I won't get scared!" Ryuu chirped as he looked at his big brother, he blinked before looking around at all the people and hid behind his mother's legs. Kuon watched as Ichirou picked up the puppy and saw her calmness instantly. This was the perfect dog for the family and he had never seen Ichirou look so happy about an animal._

"_You think that bitch is alright," Kuon choked as Ichirou rolled his eyes before looking down warmly into the puppy's eyes._

"_Yeah, she's a good dog I can tell. Aren't you Nana?" he asked as the shop keeper came over to help them with adopting the dog._

Yashiro noticed the tears prick in the silent man's eyes and sighed, "Memories?" he guessed.

"I just miss him," Kuon replied weakly, "He was an important person to me, one of the most important people that someone could know. I mean I love Ryuu, but there's no way you can replace your first born, not the way that Kyoko's trying to do anyway."

"I know what you mean," Yashiro replied, "If someone tried to replace Yuuki," he said talking about his own twelve year old son, "I would be devastated. Still, I don't think that's what is in Kyoko's mind at all. I think that she's hoping that having a new baby will give a child a right to live."

Kuon groaned, "I don't know about that," he replied honestly, "It feels wrong, the wrong time to have a child, the wrong time to be worrying about this, the wrong age. I mean I'm in my forties, by the time the kid is twenty I'll be in my sixties. It's all wrong and yet she won't have an abortion."

"Have you asked her to get one?" Yashiro inquired curious about this as Kuon looked away.

"It's the wrong thing to say to a pregnant woman don't you think," he sighed, "Especially since I'm supposed to be happy that I'm about to have another child too. I fear that the only way I can not stay angry at the baby is if it's a girl."

"It's really going to affect you that much if you have another son?" Yashiro asked not holding his judgment in his voice.

"It would just be like saying Ichirou's death didn't matter anymore," Kuon replied taking another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "No one should want that to happen."

Yashiro nodded not agreeing with Kuon but he'd keep quiet, he didn't want to upset his friend and client more than he already was.

**Meanwhile**

Kyoko took a deep breath as she sat with Kanae at her large house in Roppongi Hills. When Hiou had turned twenty one he had proposed to Kanae who even though she had once not wanted to love a guy had quickly accepted the proposal. Kanae had been twenty eight when she had finally been married to Hiou who was twenty two at the time but the two truly loved one another in a way that made age difference not matter that much.

Kanae was now forty years old and the mother of two ten year old identical twins. They were two girls called Tsukino and Yukino. Yukino however had a weak body and would easily get bruised, Kanae learned this from her initial rough handling with her when she was a toddler and it had broken her heart when she actually pushed Yukino and, once fallen, she had started to bleed. That made Kanae's mothering get a little softer towards one girl though Tsukino loved it when her mother played rough with her understanding that it was a way that her mother interacted with her.

Kyoko watched the ten year old children and smiled weakly as she both remembered Ichirou at that age and imagined how Ryuu would be when he was ten. However her feelings about Ichirou dominated and tears came to her eyes alerting Kanae.

"What is it?" she asked before frowning, "You really should stop thinking about him," she advised her. "I mean what you and Kuon are doing is just...it's not going to bring any good."

Kyoko nodded weakly and wiped the tears from her eyes quickly, "I'm sorry Moko-san. I just...I miss my little boy, he was just starting to become an adult and..." she couldn't stop the tears at that point and so took out a handkerchief that Julie had had embroidered for her with her name and a picture of a fairy. "If Kuon was dealing with this better then we could cry together but...he's breaking and I can't help him. He's fallen into the darkness."

Kanae softened at that before sighing, "How are you two doing financially?" she asked concerned, "I mean with him refusing to work and you pregnant."

Kyoko smiled weakly at that trying to calm her friend, "We're alright," she told her honestly. "Even if Kuon never works again we'll be alright after all we've both been paid a lot for the movies we've done in the past five or so years. We have a large savings account, but I know Kuon really enjoyed acting. When I look at him though I can tell that he doesn't have the strength anymore, I don't think any father has ever loved their child so much as Kuon loved Ichirou."

Kanae nodded trying to understand the situation even though she hadn't spent that much time around Kuon. Kuon rarely left the house unless it was to go talk to Yashiro or Lory which usually led to going to a bar with Yashiro and just staying at Lory's house with him. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

"I'm scared that he's going to disappear..." Kyoko replied, "Sometimes I'm more upset and terrified that I could lose Kuon too than when I think about Ichirou. I can't raise two children alone especially since I feel that Ryuu won't tell me exactly what's going on with him...I'm not that good of a mother," she started shaking, "What if I turn into my own mother without Kuon there."

"He won't leave you, if he ever does Hiou and I will track him down and drag him back for you," Kanae tried to comfort her.

Kyoko nodded, "Thanks Moko-san. It's just so difficult and so painful to go on without him, without knowing my little boy is happy and safe. At least he's in the afterlife now."

Kanae took a deep breath and smiled, "At least there's that," she nodded.

**Meanwhile**

Ryuu sat quietly on his bed as he looked between the two fairies who were near his bed. He dared to speak to them knowing that these fairies both had short tempers and were terrifying when they were mad. "Have you seen Ichirou yet?" he asked them.

The fairy with green hair and green wings shook her head whilst the fairy with short gold hair and gold wings also shook his head. "Not yet, we are still searching. It is possible that he has safely gone through the afterlife and is no more in this world."

Ryuu sighed before looking at them, "Mommy says you're not real," he told them as the fairies looked at one another.

"Some humans can't see us," the gold fairy told Ryuu, "Only the fortunate people can see us."

"Mommy and Daddy told me to stop talking about you...and about the ghosts," Ryuu sniffed feeling tears in his eyes, "They say I'm crazy and you belong in my imagination..." he looked outside to where Kuon and Yashiro were sitting in the back yard in the place where Kyoko allowed him to smoke but Ryuu could see from his window.

"Oh we are real though," the green fairy replied before a ghost appeared in Ryuu's room but not the usual ghost, someone he had come to know since he was a very young child.

"Lory-san?" Ryuu asked his eyes widening at his dad's very old friend. "You...how! Why!" he asked.

Meanwhile Kuon was getting the news that Lory, the man he had thought would live forever, had died in his sleep.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two :: The Next Step

**Chapter Twenty Two :: Next Step for New Plans**

**3 Months Later – August**

Zack looked around at his new private school that his "parents" had enrolled him in. This was an elite high school in New York where only the richest and most powerful people in the area went. People died trying to get in and it was only because of Zack's perfect scores and being the "son" of a mafia don that he was here in the first place. He looked around nervously, for the past five months he had known very little of the outside world apart from places his mother and father went with him to. He hadn't yet made any friends or socialized with those of his own age.

Zack had blondish brown hair these days, he wore contacts instead of glasses except for when he was at home, and he was currently in the school uniform which was grey jacket and pants and blue shirt with a black tie. As he walked into the campus he looked around to find different groups talking together and stared down. He was entering this school as a senior since he was seventeen which only meant that those of his year had had time to make their own friends.

As he wandered around staring at the map which Felicity had printed out for him and the times and days of his classes he heard a group of three boys coming over to him. Two of the boys were tall and one was average height. Zack stared at them and blinked before smiling kindly, "Hello,"

"Hey," the average height boy said, he had short black hair and wore sunglasses which technically weren't allowed at the school. He had his tie tossed over his shoulder instead of around his neck and looked extremely casual. Of his companions one had blondish brown hair tied up in a neat pony tail and the other was of Asian descent. "I'm Michael Swanson," he gestured to the two guys behind him, "This is Henry Ryans and Timothy Lau."

"Ah," Zack grinned at them not knowing what they wanted but he wanted to be polite to anyone, at least those are the memories of how his parents had raised him since he was a child, "Zack Warren," he offered a hand out before Henry rolled his eyes.

"We know who you are," he chuckled, "You're Justin's kid. Our dad's wanted us to make friends with you, seeing as we're all sons of people in the same business if you know what I mean."

"Oh," Zack continued to smile before shaking his head, "No...my father never talks to me about work. He prefers to spend time taking me out places such as baseball games or talking to me about some people he's met and had to deal with." He looked at Henry before repeating his last name as if it meant something to him, "Ryans..." he blinked trying to figure out why that sounded so familiar to him but it just wasn't sticking. "Have I met your father? Dad must have introduced me."

"Perhaps," Henry shrugged as Timothy looked at Zack recognizing him as part Asian but he knew not to say anything. He narrowed his eyes, he did look familiar though but not of Chinese descent. He hadn't heard of Zack's backstory before the adoption had taken place by Justin and Felicity, all he knew was that this kid had been abducted from his real family.

"So," Michael began as he offered a hand out, "We want to be your friends if you let us. I'm only a junior myself and so is Timmy here, Henry's a senior though. We made sure that we get some classes together such as Beginner's Italian."

"Do I speak Italian?" Zack asked not quite remembering everything, he didn't remember ever speaking a foreign language just English.

"You mean you don't speak Japanese?" Timothy asked keeping his surprise out of his voice, "Or any other language of that kind."

"You mean any East Asian language?" Zack asked before frowning, he shrugged with a laugh, "No, why would I. My parents are both from here I think. I mean I understand if I was half Asian why I'd feel the need to learn another language, but I'm a Caucasian American."

"You sure?" Timothy asked before being nudged by Henry

"Leave the guy alone," Henry said warning Timothy to stop talking, "You already know who his parents are. Just because you feel your own heritage requires you to learn Chinese because that's what your parents speak at home doesn't mean that Zack here has to learn French because his mother has French blood in her veins."

"Alright, well it's good to meet you Zack," Timothy smiled as he held his hand out to the short haired blonde. He heard the bell ring and turned. "Well that means we have to get out of here," he explained, "Henry will walk with you to your first class, hope to see you at lunch. We should include you in our group, Justin wants us to."

"What Justin wants it must be done," Zack said robotically as all three guys stared at him as if he were some kind of weird alien before adjusting themselves to look at him normally. "What?" he asked, "Was saying that wrong?"

"No," Henry shook his head, "Just, our dad's often say that about Justin. He really has a lot of power, it's nice to be obeyed to that extent."

Zack chuckled, "I've never thought of not following what my dad wants."

"You wouldn't," Henry nodded as Zack stared at him confused, "Justin is very convincing when he needs something done. He can persuade someone to do anything if the situation calls for it."

"Oh," Zack nodded, "Well I'll see you later, thank you for finding me," he smiled, "I'll make sure to tell my father about it."

"Great," Michael said giving him a thumbs up as he and Timothy walked away. Zack looked down with a concerned look on his face as Henry put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked before Zack shook his head.

"Nothing...I was thinking, dad's always been kind to me, guess that's because I've always been his son." He looked at Henry, "I've never felt the need to rebel but I don't like the idea that dad has power over me," he said naturally as Justin had lowered the amount of servitude his "son" would give him to make it seem more like the father-son relationship which would break Kuon if he were ever to see it.

"Let's just get to class," Henry said before leading Zack away to their class.

**Meanwhile**

"Can't help but think how that actor...Kuon Hizuri's taking this," Michael grinned coldly as Timothy blinked at him.

"Who?" Timothy asked confused about what was going on, "Kuon...you mean like that world class Japanese-American actor who did some jobs here ten years ago. What does he have to do with anything?" he asked

"You really need to do your background research," Michael smirked, "Zack...well I guess it's Zack now, that's his son. There was this whole murder staged in Japan about the death of Ichirou Hizuri. I mean to lose one's kid...it would be funny to see how he's handled this."

"You mean Zack's really a Hizuri?" Timothy asked before looking down, Kuon had been only a name for him not a figure for him to look up to through vision. He preferred Chinese-American actors anyway, there was just this conflict between his mother and Japanese-American actors which he thought was stupid but tried to understand.

"Yep," Michael replied, "But don't say anything unless you want your dad killed by Justin or worse you."

"You think I'm idiotic enough to do that?" Timothy asked, "I won't breathe a word, let's just let Zack stay Zack."

**Meanwhile**

Kuon's hair had grown even longer in the time since Ichirou's death and he barely kept it tidy. It was starting to advance down his back, but he didn't care anymore. What he had cared about was his family but even that seemed to disinterest him since the loss of his oldest son. When he had been discussing with Yashiro about how he felt with this baby he had had more hope, now he was burying himself deeper and deeper into his misery.

As he sat there with his head bowed in the living room thinking about Ichirou he heard a knock on the door and stood up. Walking over to it he noticed that it was eight in the evening and frowned, he hadn't been expecting a guest. If it was someone with news that another member of his family or one of his friends had died he didn't think he could handle it.

Opening the door he was shocked to see a messy, slightly long haired light brunette look at him, his brown eyes searching his face. He looked at the brown sweater and torn jeans that the man was wearing and his eyes narrowed at the nineteen year old wondering what he was doing here. "Yamazaki-san?" he asked before looking away, "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Sorry I haven't been around to pay my respects," Leon replied before seeing Kyoko approach him her stomach bigger than he had imagined since this was her sixth month of pregnancy, having conceived the child during his and Kuon's search for Ichirou. "Wow you're glowing Hizuri-san," he said to Kyoko as Kuon held a disinterested look in his eyes. Even though they had found out that Kyoko was having a girl and Kuon would have a daughter the names Kyoko kept coming up with were hurting him. Kyoko seemed determined to name the girl Ichigo which would hurt Kuon every time he said the name.

"It's alright," Kyoko smiled at him as she saw Kuon's face and took a deep breath in, "We don't mind you coming around Yamazaki-san."

"Please, call me Leon," Leon said with a hand up, "I wanted to ask you two for something. I want to go to America for a semester and my parents have saved up enough money for me to do so. I'd like to go to LA and was hoping that I might get the address of your parents," he told Kuon who looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'm going to go searching for the missing head."

"I'll come with you," Kuon said as he reached for his coat and Leon shook his head.

"I board a plane tomorrow," he told Kuon, "It'd be best you stay here with your family though, I'm ready and I don't care what the risks are. I think if I had had more time with him I really could have made him love me. I feel like it's my duty as someone who loved him to find the missing piece. You stay here with your wife."

"But..." Kuon struggled not daring to say that he didn't give a damn about his soon to be born daughter. However he was interrupted as Ryuu, now eight years old, came downstairs, Ryuu looked up at Leon before speaking very formally, "Hello, if you're going in search of my brother then I have to tell you something that the ghosts have told me."

Kyoko and Kuon both groaned at this. Even though Ryuu didn't mention ghosts as often as he used to, or any magical creature for that matter, this knowledge that he kept believing in them was making his parents really believe that he was insane.

"You're eight now Ryuu," Kuon told him, "Haven't I been telling you that these ghosts you're seeing don't exist. You've just been imagining seeing them after you've heard about their deaths or after you've been to their funerals. You're just trying to imagine them being there."

"We really need to take him to a doctor," Kyoko sighed as she crouched down next to Ryuu, "Now now Leon-san doesn't want to hear your make believe stories," she tried to tell him as Ryuu shot her a frown.

"Nii-san's alive!" he declared as Kuon slapped a hand to his forehead and moaned whilst Kyoko sighed not believing in what Ryuu was saying. "I haven't seen his ghost. He hasn't visited me and Nii-san would visit me."

"Is this true?" Leon asked as Kuon and Kyoko shook their heads. He grinned at Ryuu before Kuon wrote down Kuu's address and said he'd contact him before Leon left.

"But daddy!" Ryuu tried to make himself heard so spoke louder, "I'm pretty sure nii-san isn't dead."

"Proof Ryuu," he said, "What proof do you have. The words of things that you're making up because you're schizophrenic." There he finally said it and Ryuu blinked at him innocently.

"What?" he asked as Kuon groaned again.

"It means you're fucked up in the head," he explained as Ryuu started to cry and then ran upstairs to his room to try to contact Ryan again though he hadn't seen him for a long time. Instead Lory was sitting on a chair waiting for him.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three :: Baby Girls

**Chapter Twenty Three :: Baby Girls**

**Three Months Later - November**

Kuon stared down at the baby girl as the nurse held her and Kyoko panted, keeping one hand on Kuon's as he froze. He had seen two babies before but nothing was as beautiful as this little girl or at least not in the same way. Tears drew back to his eyes but he was finally into the healing process of acceptance. His son had been dead for eight months now but it felt like nine, it felt like he had been killed the very day he had been taken away because he knew what was going to happen.

"Would you like to hold her Hizuri-san?" a nurse asked Kuon as he carried the baby and Kuon nodded softly. He looked at the girl in his arms and sighed, what had he been so worried about? This girl was a new life. A new being that he had helped to bring into existence. Ichirou was gone, that was a closed book, but this girl was part of his world now and he part of hers.

"Have you thought of a name?" the doctor asked them kindly, her voice sounding sympathetic with them as they saw the tears in Kuon and Kyoko's eyes but also she wanted to congratulate them on the birth of this yet to be named child.

"Ichiko," Kuon replied looking at the baby in wonder, "In honor of my first born...our first born right?" he asked Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded and looked at the girl, "Ichiko Julienna Hizuri." She turned to Kuon and then saw his depression, "Are you sure that's alright?"

"Yeah," Kuon sighed, "It's fine. It's not like Ichirou's going to come back no matter how much Ryuu wants him to."

Kyoko looked away, "I was wondering if it was right putting him on those drugs," she smiled sadly, "But he shouldn't be hallucinating and the doctor seemed to think he was as well."

"Let's not talk about it now," Kuon replied as he smiled down at Ichiko. "I think I'm going to get back into acting," he said before sighing, "It's nearly been a year already or at least two thirds of a year. I think Ichirou would prefer it that way."

"You can still miss him Kuon," Kyoko said warmly as Kuon passed her her daughter, "I mean...I miss him a lot too, especially now."

"I will," he nodded understanding himself, "But I love this little girl and I think I'd love her if she was a boy."

"Good," Kyoko smiled, "Because she needs a father as good as you."

"I don't know about that," Kuon muttered as Kyoko shook her head in exhaustion.

**Meanwhile**

Ryuu looked at his therapist, a child therapist, very unamused at what she had to say.

"Now Ryuu," the thin, black haired American-Japanese girl said softly, "Why are you telling your parents all these stories about ghosts and goblins you can't possibly believe you see them, especially with the medication you're on now."

"I _do _see them," Ryuu tried to stress, he was now eight and knew what was going on, but still he was forced to come here. He could see things that no one else could and because they couldn't they forced him to talk about his feelings for fifty minutes a week.

"Now now," the therapist, Sakura Nishigawa said with a steady voice, "You may think that you see them," she said softly, "However these are only your thoughts."

Ryuu rolled his eyes and looked away showing a sense of rudeness that was not appropriate in this situation. "This is boring," he finally announced after a long pause, "I'm not going to stop seeing them and I'm not going to stop looking for them, waiting for them until they bring Nii-san with them. I just can't believe he's dead," he crossed his arms as Sakura sighed.

"Stubbornness," she commented, "Is one of the most painful things to deal with isn't it Ryuu?"

"What?" Ryuu blinked as he looked at her, "I like talking to Ryan and Lory and all the other ghosts, I like waiting and not seeing Ichirou because I know," he spoke very slowly taking his time over each word that followed, "he's...not...dead"

"Ryuu," Sakura replied softly, "Why can't you accept your grief, I know your father went through a long period of depression however he's now accepting what life is. It doesn't seem that you're able to because of these visions that you're hallucinating."

"Argh!" Ryuu slammed his head on the couch lightly numerous times, "Idiotic! Idiotic! Idiotic!" he said as Sakura frowned at him.

"Ryuu what are you doing? This expression of emotion is unneeded." Sakura started jotting down a few notes on her paper and then looked at the clock, it was about time for them to finish. "Ryuu..."

"Is it time to stop the madness?" Ryuu asked looking at him with his eight year old eyes that held an intelligence different to what was expected in society.

"No, not until after you take your daily medication" she chuckled as Ryuu stared at her creeped out by her. "Well we'll just charge your parents for this session," she said as Ryuu nodded weakly and left with a fake smile. As he got out he expected to see his father waiting for him but instead Kuu was there, Julie having sent him to stop his pacing.

"Grandfather!" Ryuu smiled to him as Kuu looked at the boy, "I thought you and grandmother had some things to do in Tokyo."

"Ryuu," Kuu said happily, "Your sister's been born, a lovely little girl called Ichigo"

Ryuu looked at Kuu in horror as if he was the one who had killed someone. "WHAT!" he screamed before shaking his head rapidly, "NO NO NO!" he yelled before hearing Sakura speak from her office.

"Ryuu please be quiet, keep your voice to a minimum until you get outside," she tried kindly as Ryuu stared at her.

"Ichirou's alive!" he screamed, "He's going to come back once Ryan finds him and guides him home! You can't use his name...his...his...syllables."

"Ryuu," Sakura sighed as she stood up and looked at Kuu who looked at Ryuu sadly not knowing why Ryuu was having such a hard time accepting this, he must either be quite mad or at least a little unintelligent or unexperienced to not know after so many months that the dead stay dead.

"I'll deal with this," Kuu said as Ryuu screamed in frustration. "Ryuu?" he asked kindly crouching down to talk to the boy who looked at him, "Ryuu not here alright?" _Are the drugs making him like this?_

"You're all so stupid! If I wasn't eight I'd go to America and help Leon find Ichirou!" he said since Kuu knew who Leon was and had even agreed to host him as a favor for Kuon. Leon, and the servants, were looking after the house right now.

"He's only looking for the head," Kuu replied weakly tears in his own eyes as he thought about his son's lost son. "It's not attached to the body anymore."

"Yes it is attached," Ryuu said defensively, "It talks too," with that he stormed out of the building.

**Meanwhile**

Zack looked at his girlfriend as they went shopping at the department stores down 5th Avenue. He looked around him at the expensive clothes and then heard Jennifer's shriek of joy as she picked up a designer jacket that would suit Zack. "Zacky Bear," she said with a pout, "Try this on for me?"

Zack nodded as he put the jacket on and looked at himself in a mirror, it suited him well. He grinned at his girlfriend, a tall Japanese-American who was in his year. She was the daughter of a prestigious CEO at one of the companies with headquarters in New York. "I like it," he smiled charmingly, "You think dad will approve?"

"I think he will," Jennifer squealed as she clapped her hands happily, "Zacky Bear try on more clothes for me will you?"

Zack laughed weakly and sighed, he nodded in agreement as Jennifer loaded her arms with clothes from the store and finally had to have two sales assistants carry some of the clothes for her. "Woah!" Zack tried again, "You have to slow down Kitten," he said slowly, "Dad might not get me all of these."

"Oh," one of the sales assistant's asked as Zack smiled weakly and embarrassed about this.

"Don't worry," Jennifer waved a hand in the air to show it was nothing to worry about, "He's a Warren, son of Justin Warren."

"So..." Zack said as both sales guy's stood straighter, their eyes wide and in unison said

"Always a pleasure to meet a relative of the Warren family," they said together as Zack blinked at them embarrassed. He turned red and then looked down.

"I'll take the jacket," he said before seeing Jennifer pout. "Alright," he sighed, "What's the designer's name?" he asked as one of the men quickly replied.

"Ryan Taylor," he said before smiling, "It's based off of something that Ryan Hartman wore when he was alive."

Zack nodded before pausing his head starting to hurt, "Who was that?" he asked before feeling the headache deepen and caught a few flickers of a face at different times but it wasn't coming through strongly. Before he knew it he had fainted and Jennifer had screamed.

The sales assistant turned extremely pale and then dropped all the clothes on the floor and bolted off as the one who hadn't answered that question got his phone out. Surely his coworker wouldn't get killed for making Zack faint, would he?


	25. Chapter Twenty Four :: After 15 Months

**Chapter Twenty Four :: After Fifteen Months**

**Six Months Later - May**

Kuon walked around the house early in the morning trying to get Ichigo back to sleep, he sighed and smiled at her as she smiled back at him before gurgling some words. Kuon laughed as he ran his fingers through her hair and then looked at the clock. It was four in the morning, time for most people to be in bed. He sat down with Ichigo and then heard her drift off in his arms. "Hey Ichi," he smiled to the girl using the nickname he had once reserved for his once upon a time eldest son. He heard a voice behind him and turned around as the person started speaking.

"Daddy," Ryuu spoke quietly to not wake Kyoko however his voice was still strong, serious, mature. In his hands he held a box of colored pencils and a plain, line-less notebook. He tilted his head to the side, "Daddy, I have some information that you need to know."

Kuon sighed but he was in a good enough mood to entertain Ryuu so he let him talk, hoping that Ichigo wouldn't wake up. Ryuu looked at him and nodded trying to determine whether it was best to tell his dad this information or just to leave it alone.

"Daddy, you know how I've always believed that nii-san is alive because I haven't seen his ghost," he said as Kuon looked away from his son and Ryuu sighed, "Just listen, it's alright if you don't believe me for now."

Kuon sighed before looking down at Ichigo, "Don't judge your brother when you grow up," he whispered, "Childhood schizophrenia is harder to deal with than anything I've gone through...apart from mourning your big brother."

Ryuu laughed, "I doubt you'll call it schizophrenia in about ten minutes once Leon calls up," he told him as Kuon stared at his son and how honest he thought he was being.

"He won't call Ryuu," Kuon tried to explain to his son but Ryuu had already started writing something with his pencils.

"2176 Bronson Hill Drive," Ryuu repeated to himself as he wrote it in a blue pencil and then he picked up a red pen he had put in his pencil box and wrote very clearly "241 Bear Ridge Road, Pleasantville, NY" He repeated the names again and then nodded.

"Ryuu," Kuon asked surprised his son knew of these places, "What are you doing? Why are you writing these things...I mean how do you know streets and addresses both in Hollywood and in New York"

"Ryan told me," Ryuu told him before looking away, "I know you don't believe me but I haven't seen Ryan for months now, I don't know, maybe I am crazy, maybe I need to be on medication," he shrugged, "All I know is that this," he pointed to the address in Hollywood, "Is where Justin's home is in California and this..." he pointed to the red writing "is where Nii-san is. This is where you'll find Ichiro-sorry Zack."

"Who's Zack Ryuu?" he asked in disbelief. His current thoughts were that perhaps his son, now nine years old, had done some research on his computer. "I think you've just been having a bad dream," Kuon tried gently as Ryuu stared at him.

"I woke up an hour ago to talk to Ryan," he said, "All of this I learned whilst I was awake."

"Ryuu..." Kuon groaned, "I'm going to put Ichi to bed," he smiled at the baby, "You get to bed too."

"Leon's going to call in about five minutes though," Ryuu told him.

Kuon shook his head, "No he's not," he tried to explain gently as Ryuu nearly screamed in frustration but he just did it silently so he wouldn't wake up his little sister. "Now get to bed," he told him before going upstairs and putting Ichigo in her cot. He had to talk to Nishigawa since her methods weren't working even though Ryuu was on the highest dosage it was legal to give a child.

As he watched Ichigo settle down he heard the phone ring from downstairs and looked at his watch, five minutes that Ryuu had told him had gone by and he had received a call, coincidence probably. Answering it quickly before it woke everyone in the house he said clearly, "Moshi Moshi, Hizuri Kuon speaking."

"Kuon-san," Leon said weakly, "I'm sorry to call you so late at night...or so early in the morning," he said before looking through the computer files he had finally hacked from Justin's computer. It had taken him months to learn how to get in and pass all of the security measures Justin had put on but he had done it.

"It's fine," Kuon replied with the same weakness, "What did you call for Leon?"

"I...You won't believe this but I have proof that Ichirou's alive. I've sent you an email and I'll meet you at New York airport, we'll go together." Leon answered breathlessly, "I mean...I extended my stay an extra semester because I wasn't finding anything, still...Ichirou is in New York. I've sent the address in an email but I want to go with you, I don't want you going there alone and I don't think even I can get in alone."

"Alright, I'll come as soon as I've read the email," Kuon said not really believing what Leon was telling him but he wanted to. It was just fear that Leon was mistaken that was tugging at his heart. He didn't want to think he could get his son back if it was never going to happen.

"Thanks Kuon, I'll be waiting," he said as Kuon nodded. He wouldn't pack, just take his necessary things but first was to read that email. He heard the phone drop and the walked to his computer and logged onto his personal email.

All the email contained was a note _Meet me at JFK Airport,_ with the address _We're going to 241 Bear Ridge Road, Pleasantville, NY. _He blinked wasn't this the same place that Ryuu was talking about, had he been talking to Leon too and knew when to call, improbable but more possible than him actually seeing ghosts and creatures. He scrolled down to find pictures of what looked like an eighteen year old Ichirou yet he wasn't wearing his glasses. There were a couple of him with Justin just looking like a regular father and son and blinked at them. What the hell was this!

He stood up and turned the computer off before packing a backpack and walked to his room to grab his American money and his passport.

**Fourteen Hours Later**

Kuon got off the plane and through security arriving at four in the morning when he found Leon, he looked at him feeling extremely awake and prepared for this and yet heard Leon sigh. "Well let's get him, let's kidnap him and take him now," Kuon told the twenty year old.

Leon shook his head, "It's too early to do that, let's go back to the hotel and wait until morning, I'm sure they'll find a room for you too."

"So we're not going to find him directly?" Kuon asked before looking away and then remembered the question he needed to ask Leon. "Did you call Ryuu up and tell him all of this before you called me?"

Leon blinked and tilted his head to the side, "What are you talking about?" he asked completely puzzled about the event. "I haven't talked to Ryuu in months, not since that night last year when I came over and asked to get your parent's address."

"So the ghosts..." Kuon said before his eyes widened and he looked creeped out, "What the hell?" he asked before shaking his head, "He must have logged onto my email, you gave me an email with Justin's home in LA on it right?"

"Justin's home in Hollywood?" Leon asked before Kuon nodded quickly, "He has numerous homes, which one are you talking about?"

"The one in Bronson," Kuon said slowly.

"He has one there?" Leon asked, "Anyway I never sent you an email about the houses he had in LA because there was really nothing there. Who told you these things?"

"Ryuu did," Kuon looked at Leon and took a deep breath in, "I think Ryuu actually sees ghosts," he said, "And I've been putting him on medication to help him deal with it. How else would he have this information if the ghosts weren't real? He even knew before I told him that Lory had died because he said he had seen him."

"So he really can see them," Leon said before looking at Kuon, "Let's get you to a hotel room for the night," he said and Kuon nodded.

"One night though, I'll check out tomorrow morning and then we'll go get Ichirou," he told him as Leon nodded agreeing with that plan.

**Next Day – 9:00am**

After the two men had defeated the security guards outside the building of which there were six of the strongest men Kuon had ever fought against and he admitted afterwards he would probably be dead if Leon hadn't been there fighting too. In the end, Leon knocked out four of the men and Kuon two, but they were like supermen. He didn't know how he'd get Ichirou out of this house if these guards were to gain consciousness.

As they arrived at the door Leon saw a couple more guards come out and looked at Kuon, "I'll deal with these guys you convince Ichirou."

Kuon looked at him nervously, "You sure?"

"Positive," Leon said before running off to fight, blood already on his clothes.

Kuon took a deep breath in and knocked on the door only for it to be opened by Zack. Kuon's eyes widened and he instantly hugged the boy already recognizing him as his son, even if he hadn't been wearing his glasses he'd recognize him.

"Excuse me," Zack said weakly, "Why are you hugging me? Who are you?"

"I'm your father and I'm hugging you because you're my son," Kuon tried to explain, tears in his eyes as the feeling of hope filled his body, however Zack pushed him away.

"I am sorry, I am Zack Warren," he spoke in perfect English with the right articulation, pitch and tone, "My father is Justin Warren, do you have an appointment?"


	26. Chapter Twenty Five ::Remember, Remember

**Chapter Twenty Five :: Remember, Remember, Remember **

Zack looked at Kuon and blinked as the older, now blonde haired man, looked him up and down. Ichirou had changed over the year and a quarter since he had last seen him, he now was about his own height and seemed thinner, however he also looked like he had done something athletic since he had been gone. His clothes fit him perfectly, a black turtleneck shirt and brown jeans with a dark blue belt. He wore black socks and his glasses were different, they suited him more and were a different designer brand. He stared lost at the eighteen year who was looking at him from different angles.

"Sir?" Zack asked again not knowing why this man kept staring at him awe struck, "Is there something that I or perhaps my father might be able to help you with?" he inquired as Kuon looked at him and then without knowing it adopted a Ren Tsuruga smile and mannerisms.

"I'm sorry," he smiled as Leon returned with even more blood on his clothes and now on his fists and face as well as Zack stared at him surprised. "I knew Justin years ago, I wasn't aware that he had a child," he said trying to use the acting game that Ichirou loved so much when he was sixteen.

Zack blinked at the man before gesturing for him to come into the house, "In that case let's go sit in the third living room and wait," he said with a nod, "Dad's not in just yet but I could call him up if that would be preferred. He's having a meal with someone as we speak...breakfast that would be," he thought aloud.

"_Ichirou...Don't you remember me?" _Kuon asked in Japanese but Zack didn't seem to be listening to them or at least he didn't seem to be responding. He reached out and then drew back again before he could put his hand on his son's shoulder, "_So Zack what was your childhood like?"_ he asked trying to think if hearing and speaking in Japanese would help Ichirou remember things. Instead he carried on walking.

"...Zack?" Leon asked looking at Kuon as he nodded, "Zack," he began, "Mr. Hizuri just asked what your childhood was like, can you tell us?" he asked in English.

"Ah," Zack smiled in a friendly manner, "Was that what he said? I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese."

"You don't..." Kuon said slowly, something was very off about all of this, "Why not?"

Zack chuckled, "That's an odd question," he thought about it before looking up, "I suppose it never interested me, I've never been one for foreign languages."

_Lies,_ Kuon thought to himself, _You loved learning or trying to learn foreign languages._ "So yo-"

"I think that with your heritage," Leon tried to smooth this over as Zack stared at them as if they were crazy. "I mean you're Japanese-American right?"

"How could I be?" Zack asked, "I'm a Warren, my mother is Felicity Warren and my father is Justin Warren both Caucasian, white Americans. I therefore am a Caucasian, white American."

"So those are your natural parents?" Kuon asked as Leon stared at him trying to see where this confidence was coming from, Zack was unswayed in his ideas already to push him even more might just create tension.

"Yes, Felicity Warren gave birth to me eighteen years and four months ago."

"And how old is Felicity, I'm unsure where Justin..." Kuon said before Zack smiled at him.

"They met on a cruise ship, my mother is twenty seven this year," he announced as Leon and Kuon shared a look, this was just ridiculous having him truly believe these things.

"So your mother had you when she was nine years old?" Kuon continued to question with a steady voice.

Zack stared down wide eyed as he tried to figure this out, "I know it's a little unconventional..." he tried to explain.

"It's impossible," Leon said bluntly as Zack felt his head about to explode and he sank into a crouching position on the floor as, just like for the past six months, memories came to his mind that he couldn't catch and hold onto. Before he knew what was happening, Zack had looked across to find Kuon crouched down with him as if he were trying to help him, to comfort him.

"I..." Zack smiled in a weak manner, "I have always obeyed my father, perhaps he was trying to spare my mother's feelings, however all of my childhood memories have my mother in it. Red hair, sometimes shorter...no more like chestnut. She..." he closed his eyes again but nothing was coming instead he could only "remember" memories of Felicity and Justin. Hadn't he had any memories of friends? Or of girls? Hadn't he any other relatives but those two? Tears sprang to his eyes and he shook his head, "She's not my mother is she?" he asked.

"Zack..." Kuon said with a hand on the teenager's back, "We don't have much time but you have to believe me that I'm your father."

"No way" Zack replied, "I'm not trusting that, I trusted Felicity and...and Justin's still my father."

Kuon looked around before finding a mirror on the wall and tried to direct and lead Ichirou towards it so they could look at it together. "Look at me," he told Zack, "Look at your nose then look at mine, look at the shape of your eyes now look at mine, look at the color of your eyes and try to remember your mother."

Zack looked at Kuon as if he had just destroyed his entire world by calling it a fake impression. He started breathing in and out quickly as if having an attack, "No!" he yelled, "Security! Shit..." he said nervously as Kuon took out a picture of the family Ichirou would have known that he kept in his wallet at all times. "That's...I'm not Asian!" he screamed before looking at Kuon nervously, "I...I...I" he said trying to gasp for air before finally looking at him, "I'm your son aren't I?"

"Yes," Kuon nodded, "Justin was just the guy who abducted you."

"But..." Zack gaped as he shook his head, "My name is Zack...Zack..." he closed his eyes as he heard a name said to him numerous times by numerous people all calling him Hizuri-san or Ichirou or Ichi. "Kuon my name is Zack. I once long ago might have been Ichirou Hizuri, that's probably true, however I...I choose to be Zack..." he said as Kuon looked like he had given up hope, "Zack Hizuri if you'll let me."

Kuon looked at his son as tears came to the teenager's eyes and he hugged his father remembering times when he was little and would play now more than ever. It had been gradually getting there for the past six months but now he could truly feel it. He was on the verge of more memories appearing when behind the three of them, the father and son and now quiet Leon a man clapped.

"Brilliant work Mr Kuon Hizuri," Justin smiled coldly as he stood there alone without his guards however he was as dangerous with backup as without. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Kuon said slowly as Zack looked between the two men. He had regarded each as his father at a different point in his life and he didn't want to get fooled again, but Justin had lied to him about Felicity and he had realized his Asian-American self when looking in the mirror, and Kuon had had that picture of him.

Zack took a few steps towards Justin, "Mr. Warren," he said weakly, "You're not my real father are you?"

"Zack," he said slowly, "Does it matter if I am? Whose house is this Zack? Who paid for everything that you own?"

"But..." Zack whispered, "How...how do I remember you?"

"Brainwashing is a tricky thing..." he said before Kuon shot him a glare, putting a hand in front of Zack to defend him if Justin were to hurt him whilst Leon closed in as well, "You never know how it'll work out. Whether the person has to be gotten rid of, made a servant, or made to be convinced they're the son of someone..." he laughed at Kuon as he said the next part, "powerful."

Zack had tears in his eyes and he shivered, wrapping his arms around his body, "What?" he asked looking as if he could break at any moment, "I...I...All this time? All this fucking time!" he yelled before looking down. "Why?" he asked knowing he needed that question answered for him.

"Because I grew to love you like a son, I learned to forget that you weren't mine" Justin told him honestly not caring that Kuon and Leon were there and very pissed off as well.

"I love you too Mr. Warren, like a father," Zack replied, "I would like permission to get a few things from my room and to leave this house."

Justin looked at Kuon not caring about Zack's request, "I don't think so. Not if you intend to return back to your own family, why would you need to take my charity if you're just going to throw it back in my face. I don't want you to leave Zack."

"Too bad!" Leon replied, "He's leaving..."

Justin clicked his fingers as the servants and guards came out, he took a knife from his pocket and looked at Zack. "Come here Zack, I want to give you one final gift."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kuon yelled throwing his body in front of his son's.

Zack looked at Kuon and smiled weakly, "It'll be alright," he said thinking it was going to be just fine. He moved in front of Justin who held the knife ready to take away Zack's sense of sight before Leon pushed Ichirou away as Justin tore through his eyeball.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six ::Penultimate Chapter

**My apologies for the much much shorter length, the next one will be short too. I'm just running out of steam a little bit on this fic but it's near the end anyway.**

**Chapter Twenty Six :: The Penultimate Chapter**

"What the fuck!" Leon yelled as he placed one eye over his bleeding eye. He stared across at Justin and with all his anger attempted to attack him, however Justin clicked his fingers and once again his guards surrounded him. Leon was held back before Kuon looked at Justin wondering why the police he had contacted hadn't come, this was his son he was wanting to save. "What the hell!" Leon yelled again.

"Oh I wouldn't yell too loudly," Justin smiled coldly, "It'll wear your throat out," he closed his eyes before hearing Kuon's voice.

"Let my son leave," he said before returning Justin's cold smile, "I will kill you...I'll kill anyone I need to," he threatened looking around at the brainwashed mass, "I don't want to but..."

"I'll stay here," Zack said looking at Justin, "If you allow these two to leave I'll stay here. I'll forget that Kuon Hizuri is my real father, things will be the same as if they hadn't come."

"You can't do that," Justin said with a weak smile, "I'm sorry Zasshuken," he shook his head, "The punishment for knowing is your death."

"What did you just say!" Kuon growled, "What did you just call him!"

"The name I gave him...Zasshuken, or Zack for short," Justin said as Leon looked at Kuon.

"I think I need to go to the fucking hospital!" he yelled as Felicity spoke from behind them as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Then go, Justin let them go?" she asked as Justin's mouth dropped and he looked at Leon, "He'll promise not to tell," she said before looking at Kuon, "Not that many people will act if he does tell, not here at least."

"I won't tell," Leon said bitterly, "I don't like messing with the police," he said before Justin sighed.

"And here I was hoping you were a vigilante, you're nothing but a common street fighter." Justin cooed as Leon shot him a glare with his good eye however Felicity walked over to Justin and put a hand on her cheek.

"Let them all go, let Zack choose whether to tell or not, it's what you owe him Justin. Let him pack up his things tonight and go," she tried to beg as Justin sighed and then nodded.

"Zack go pack up, thank my wife for your freedom," he said bitterly as Felicity nodded, no one could tell that she was really the powerful one in the relationship, Justin would never admit publicly to that much.

Zack bowed to the both of them before leaving for his room he grabbed a handful of clothes, photographs and a few other things before hurrying downstairs quickly to see that Kuon had left with Leon and was waiting outside. He nodded before rushing to them as they got into a taxi, he shot a sad look back at Justin and Felicity before whispering, "I'll never tell what really happened," he promised, "I love you both."

"Love you too," Felicity mouthed back as Justin looked away defeated.

**Two Hours Later**

Kuon and Zack sat with Zack's suitcase inside the New York hospital waiting for it to be said that Leon was alright. A doctor soon came out and looked at them, her short hair was clipped back and her Japanese-American features were prominent, she looked kind but perhaps they were just putting more onto the situation than needed to be there. "How is he?" Kuon asked as the doctor bowed her head but then smiled making both Zack and Kuon have their breath catch for a moment.

"He'll never see again I'm sorry for that," the doctor said slowly, "However, he's alright, the cut wasn't that deep and he's resting. He may be disoriented for a while," she looked at Kuon, "I am pleased to meet an actor like you. Can I ask how this happened?"

"It was an accident," Zack spoke up, "We were eating and he hit the end of the knife and it shot into his eye," he tried to say trying to create a story that was believable.

"Aren't you Zack Warren?" the doctor asked as Zack looked down.

"Not really, I'd prefer not to go into that. Justin Warren is a good man," he said as both Kuon and the doctor paled both knowing Justin's bad side, "My name is Zack though," he nodded but then grinned at Kuon, "He is my father."

"You're Ichirou aren't you?" the woman asked and Zack looked away before nodding slowly.

"Perhaps once upon a time," he attempted to explain himself before Kuon's eyes lit up and he looked at the doctor.

"Could you perhaps do a DNA test linking him to me, you wouldn't have to go on the news or anything, we'd get another one done when we get back to Japan," he said noticing Zack's anxiety about that, "I would be in your debt if you could."

"I wouldn't have to talk against Justin," the doctor smiled, "Hizuri-san do you even have health insurance here?"

"Unfortunately not anymore," Kuon replied as the doctor nodded.

"I suggest you wait, I will give you a doctor recommendation though, a very trustworthy one, my brother." She took out a slip of paper before writing a name and address on it, "He'll know what to do."

"Thanks," Kuon smiled as he looked at Zack.

"May I see Leon?" Zack asked his eyes looking at the doctor in hope as she nodded and gave him the room number. Zack looked back at his father and then opened his mouth to speak but seeing this Kuon nodded.

"I'll look after your stuff," he promised as Zack beamed at him and walked off. Going into the room where Leon had been able to lay down Zack knocked softly on the door to state his presence and then moved over to the boy who still, after all this time, loved him.

"Yamazaki-san?" Zack asked as Leon looked over at him, his eye now bandaged up as it would always be from now on. Zack looked around nervously before sighing, "I want to thank you for protecting my sight, it should be me in here instead of you."

"I love you Ichirou," Leon said before laughing, "I can't believe it but I still do, I know you probably don't think you're gay," he looked at Ichirou's look of shock and slight disgust as he said that, "But it was your bravery in coming out on live TV that really made me want to win you."

"You mean I had a boyfriend?" Zack asked before shaking his head, "Whatever, I have a girlfriend now, or did. I never really felt close to her though so perhaps I am gay."

"Be who you want to be Zack," Leon whispered before feeling Zack advance closer and then look at him, desiring him, needing him. Leaning down Zack knelt so he could look at the hurt twenty year old more closely before he dared himself to do something Zack had never done before, kiss a boy. As he leant forwards he seemed to savor the smell of Leon's warm breath and then as his lips slipped onto his he felt a passion he hadn't before and then his mind went black. The next moment he had pulled away but not before his memories returned, the key getting unlocked and his angels protecting his heart. He laughed as Leon watched him, Zack's happiness filling him with hope.

"I remember," Ichirou finally said, "I remember everything," he looked at Leon and laughed, "I remember loving you Leon!"

"Awesome," Leon grinned back at him as Ichirou leaned in for another kiss.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven :: A Short Ending

**Chapter Twenty Seven :: A Short Ending**

Ichirou, or Zack as he now preferred to be called stood on a bridge in Kamakura looking out at the city before him. He listened quietly to the sounds around him and took a deep breath in. He felt alive now but also internally scarred, he was now in his early twenties, twenty two to be exact and his acting career was in full swing. He was considered the most popular actor in Japan, a title that had once belonged to Ren Tsuruga when he was his age.

He watched his little family from where he stood, his four year old sister Ichigo, now known as Ichi by her parents since he had made it clear he wanted to be called Zack. His name was formally Ichirou but he preferred Zack, it just made him remember things, some that he didn't want to remember others that he did.

As he smiled at his thirteen year old brother whose gift had been acknowledged years before, he remembered his smiling face the day he had arrived home. He loved his little family no matter what although he could see his parents getting older before his eyes. When he had returned back to Japan Kuon had started to teach him how to fight and his boyfriend had as well. Although in his memories it seemed that Ryan had only died recently it had been years since his death when he had started dating again.

As he stood on the bridge he felt a warm hand around his and turned to find his boyfriend standing there. "Hey," he grinned.

"You alright?" Leon asked, the now twenty four year old was an elementary teacher in Tokyo, one of the reasons why Zack hadn't moved although he felt he good, there were directors places other than main Tokyo.

"Just thinking," Zack replied with a smile, "I might be crazy saying this since I'm only twenty two but I've had one hell of a life."

"Of course you have," Leon replied before putting his hand on Zack's cheek, "I love you," he whispered as Zack took the initiative and kissed him. A kiss that would be repeated multiple times throughout the rest of his long life.

**- The End - **

**My apologies for the brevity of that chapter, but I wanted something that could match the beginning. I left a lot out of this story that I intended to put in but I am actually satisfied with leaving it here.**

**And I've decided to try to update at least two of my fics this winter:**

**For Those Twelve Years at Christmas**

**AND**

**These Paws are my hands**

**Please leave a review or PM me if you'd like to see any of my others updated. Thank you for reading this until the end.**


End file.
